Assistant Needed
by buckysbutt
Summary: Ellie Jones is a poverty-stricken, sarcastic sixteen year old just trying to scrape up enough money to keep the shabby apartment her and her mother share. She isn't prepared when an accidental mix-up happens at Oscorp, and suddenly she's the new assistant of Harry freaking Osborn. Nothing prepared her for bratty, filthy rich heirs of multi-billion dollar corporations. HarryOC
1. Chapter 1

This was mortifying – no, this was the definition of mortification.

Ellie Jones was on the complete, devastating side of giving everything up and ringing her mother to take her home and never going outside ever again. Two things she was completely sure of:

One, she wasn't quite sure how it came to this. Ironic?

Two, she also wasn't quite sure if she'd done her algebra homework that same day, and if not she was in for hell of a lecture from Mrs. Hectors.

Ellie was sure she wasn't completely sure of these things, a paradox that sent her mind into overdrive more than it already was.

You're probably wondering: 'What's got Ellie Jones so utterly _mortified,_ more than usual that is, that she's half considering to give up every last bit of her dignity to get out of her situation?'

The answer is simple, really. Or, in Ellie's case, not so simple. It was as if everything went into a downwards spiral of Ellie-hate; maybe today was fuck-Ellie day. Wait, forget that last part.

It was a sunny day, one that was warm and rustled trees with a cool breeze. It would probably be overly-cliché to pretend that this had anything to do with Ellie's situation, but in all honesty it didn't. Ellie just hated the day with all her might – and not because of the raging sun beating down on the back of her neck, and not because it was a Monday (Okay, partly). Ellie was casually resting atop a tree branch at the front of her school, struggling to get a few more minutes shut-eye before the bell rang for class.

It would've been perfect, too, until she'd fallen out of said tree.

She landed on her stomach with an alarmed grunt and thud. One of the girls standing nearby her fallen mass even screamed in fright. Ellie would have probably laughed if she hadn't been knocked breathless, until somebody jogged over to her to help her up.

"Goddamnit, Ellie!" It was her best friend, Sarah. As she grabbed Ellie by the elbow almost too roughly, she heaved her up and helped her dust off some leaves and grass. "You know, one day I'm just going to leave you laying there like a dork."

"Maybe I wouldn't be laying there like a dork if gravity didn't exist." Ellie shot back with a grumble. She rolled her shoulders and stretched dramatically before shooting Sarah a panicked look. "Did we have algebra homework?"

Sarah simply shrugged and tossed her sandy hair behind her shoulder. "I seriously worry about you sometimes. You'd get yourself killed without me."

Ellie snorted as they made their way into the school building. "I'm not _that_ clumsy. I think you're overplaying it just an inch." Ellie held her index finger and thumb closely together to emphasize.

Sarah was already on her phone texting away and ignoring Ellie. It wasn't surprising, in all honesty, since Sarah was a complete social fanatic. She was probably tweeting out about how one of her dumb friends had just fallen out of a tree, or how badly she was craving Oreos or something. Ellie honestly would never understand - it wasn't like she could gather up enough money to buy herself a new backpack, let alone a phone.

To get more to the point, falling out of the tree wasn't the only thing that darkened Ellie's day. It was also failing a test in History, spilling her juice-box down her hoodie at lunchtime, and her withering bag strap snapping at the end of the day. It was as if Ellie Jones was a beacon for bad luck and clumsiness, and it wasn't just that day, either. All her life Ellie had been a clumsy person, but today decided to be especially mean to her, for whatever reasons she was unsure of. Maybe Ellie Jones was just a very unlikable person for the world.

In the afternoon, Sarah convinced Ellie to go into the city with her to see her jerk-off boyfriend, who worked as an apprentice at Oscorp. Ellie and Damien didn't exactly get along, to say the least – their interactions always ended up with Ellie threatening to kick Damien's man-hood in and Damien cowering smugly behind a pissed off Sarah. Every. Time. And the thing was no matter how many times Ellie got close to beating him up; Sarah continued taking her with her to see him. It was a never-ending cycle that Ellie really, really wished would end.

In Ellie's smart opinion, Damien was a dick.

The only thing _slightly_ great about visiting him at Oscorp was their coffee, which was fucking delicious. If Ellie could stay there every day just drinking their coffee she'd probably take the chance. She was in love with it, and probably not in the healthy human-object relationship way.

When Sarah and Ellie walked through the doors of Oscorp, Sarah routinely told her the same thing she told her every time they did this. "Be good." Her words were emphasized with a manicured finger jutted towards her face.

Ellie inwardly scoffed every time – it was typical Sarah, to act like Ellie was a child. Maybe she wasn't as mature as Sarah was with her long face and tall figure, but she wasn't a kid. She simply gave Sarah a grin and thumbs up, hoping that this time Damien wasn't too much of a jerk, for both her and Sarah's sake. "Sure thing, bucko."

Like always, Oscorp intrigued Ellie, but it wasn't like Ellie was smart enough to understand anything but the material billboards and information desks could offer for the tour groups. Even then she wasn't 100% sure what was going on. Then again, it wasn't as if she had any aspirations to become a scientist lately, but she still felt some kind of importance and amazement every time she strolled around.

Sarah grabbed hold of Ellie's elbow and stopped her for a second. A tour group was listening intently to something a guide was saying beside them. "Wait here, I'm going to go look for Damien."

For some reason, today was the day that the universe decided, 'Hey, let's really fuck up Ellie Jones' day!', which is why what happened next happened. Ellie wasn't exactly listening when Sarah had announced her leave, instead she was listening to the tour guide and reading something off a sign. The next thing she knew Sarah had totally abandoned her at an information sign to look for Damien. Ellie had no sense of direction, that was a given, and the fact that Oscorp had like, three hundred floors scared her. She had always followed Sarah around these places, and even sometimes Sarah got lost, but they always found Damien without much trouble in the end.

This time, looking around at her surroundings and the people in white lab coats and tour groups hustling together around different windows, she was pretty damn sure of it. She was lost. She was lost and she was craving that delicious coffee at the same time. Why did the universe decide to hate Ellie Jones on that day, you ask? Nobody knows. Maybe it was the fact it was a Monday.

Someone grabbed her arm harshly, and for a second she was almost sure it was Sarah again until a woman's voice said relieved, "Oh, good. You're here."  
A middle-aged woman came into view, looking pretty panicked. She wore a grey blazer and tight black pencil-skirt and looked pretty important. Her lips were painted red and were downturned into a serious frown.

Ellie just blinked.

"Mr. Osborn is waiting for you right now, please follow me."

Ellie was about to explain. Honest.

It was only that panic started to flow through Ellie like a disease and she froze in place, eyes wide at this woman. Words couldn't formulate in her mind for her to say anything, so even if she wanted to explain, she couldn't. Her mouth simply hung open like some dead fish.

It was a big mistake. A huge misunderstanding on the woman's part.

Ellie just needed a few seconds to form a sentence – a way to explain that she was just a lost teenager looking for her friend around this billion dollar organization – but the woman obviously wasn't having that. She gripped Ellie's arm tighter and pulled her along with her to the elevators, and although Ellie tried her best to resist the woman only gripped tighter.

The lady pushed Ellie into an elevator with her and read out a floor number, before rolling her eyes at Ellie's obviously disheveled appearance. "I don't understand _why_ he wants them young. What is a flimsy, rebellious teenager going to do for an organization like this?"

The words choked in her throat, but Ellie somehow managed to force them out. "Ma'am, I don't-"

"Of course: the younger, the fresher. Whatever that means," the woman scoffed. Finally, she seemed to actually look at Ellie's face in scrutiny. "A little makeup will do it." She seemed to mutter it to herself, though a part of it was obviously asserted towards Ellie. Ellie should've felt insulted, but instead was too focused on panicking on what the hell was waiting for her on the other side of the elevators.

The waiting seemed like a painful eternity, of Ellie breathing sharply and trying to figure out a way to explain her situation to the woman without coming off as rude. Except all that formed in her head were jumbled up sentences and words. If Ellie could get any more confused, she would probably become Neville Samson from her Spanish class. Finally the doors opened, rewarding Ellie with the sight of a long hallway with an expensive looking door at the end and a combination pad.

The woman gripped Ellie's arm again (Ellie bit back the urge to spit a profanity at the woman - her arm was becoming seriously bruised) and she dragged her towards the door. She swiped her ID tag across the lock and typed in a combination before the door unlocked with a loud click. Ellie's heart was probably going to explode out of her chest with how hard it was beating. She really wished this was some type of joke played by Damien, except she knew even he wouldn't dare try this. She didn't understand a thing that was going on - what the hell was the woman talking about? Ellie was struck with sudden social awkwardness and confusion that she lacked the ability to say anything except silent, inward curses at her throbbing arm being abused by the woman's sharp nails.

The woman knocked and opened the door, not before adjusting her skirt and straightened her jacket, and Ellie was met with a dozen pairs of aged eyes on her. Men and women, all looking extremely professional, were all seated at a conference table, looking extremely displeased at their interruption. They all adorned expensive looking suits and blouses, hitting Ellie with a sudden self-consciousness of her own useless blue hoodie and jeans.

"Mr. Osborne's new assistant has arrived," The woman announced, giving a polite smile to everyone. She released her grip on Ellie before shooting her a glare, and left the room. Ellie stood frozen to the spot, stage-fright kicking in from all the eyes on her. She still didn't know what the hell to do, to say, or to think. _Assistant?_ She wasn't an assistant, nor had she applied to be an assistant, nor had she applied to be an assistant for the head of _fucking_ Oscorp!

This was all a mistake. Just a _big_ mistake.

Deep breaths, Ellie.

Just- _Explain._ Think of something, _anything._

In front of all these people.

_Damnit,_ where was Sarah?!

A throat was cleared, jolting her out of her conflicting thoughts. "Ah," a smooth, young voice murmured. Ellie looked directly down the conference table and saw him – the – Harry Osborne. Her breath caught in her throat. She'd seen this person one too many times on television and in magazines and newspapers, and here he was in the flesh, and there she was being wrongly assigned his assistant in the middle of a probably important conference. "I see you're finally here. Care to give a name?" the words were laced with unmistakable smugness and a smirk.

Yep, that was it.

Ellie made sure to mentally note down this day as the most mortifying day of her entire life. Not only that, but she was really fucking sure the universe hated – no, loathed her.

The words left her mouth in a trembling squeak. "Ellie."

Harry Osborn's lips pulled up into a cheeky smile.

Ellie Jones was truly - well and truly - fucked.

* * *

_[A/N]: Sorry if the first chapter seemed a bit quick or rushed, everybody hates first chapters. This was kind of just to set the idea of the story, where everything starts in the next chapter. I also hope my OC doesn't turn out to be too Mary-Sueish, because God knows how much I hate Mary Sues as much as the next person. I just really loved Dane DeHaan's Harry Osborne in Amazing Spiderman 2, so I felt something needed to be written involving him. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

"What's with the whole hobo-esque look, anyway? Am I missing some important fashion trend?" Harry Osborn chuckled at his own joke, a familiar action that made Ellie want to punch the shit-eating grin off his pretty little face. Repeatedly.

Ellie had been directed to stand off in the corner while the meeting proceeded, much to her dismay. Her hands shook probably quite visibly so she had stuck them in the pockets of her hoodie and stared at her scuffed shoes while the voices of many middle-aged men and women rung loudly in her ears, throwing polite opinions and suggestions towards the young heir. It was obvious they weren't very pleased with having someone as cocky and young as Harry, and it was also obvious they tried their best not to let it show.

Finally, after what felt like forever plus one, the meeting ended and the men and women all filed out, some men grumbling and some women patting their blouses down and flattening out their skirts in an attempt to look presentable once more. Soon it was only Ellie and a very, very intimidating Harry alone in the room.

Now, he was gazing at her with an arrogant smile plastered on his pink lips.

"Nope, unless you call poverty a fashion trend." Was Ellie's grunted reply. Her hands began to shake once more inside the pockets of her hoodie so she took them out and crossed them over her chest, shifting her feet as she did so.

"So," Harry completed ignored her comment and uncrossed his long legs from where they were positioned on the table. His chair twirled as he got up and strolled over to her. "My new assistant."

"Not really. Assistants are all rich and pretty, right? Well, I'm not either of those, so I'll show myself out." Ellie made a jerking move for the door, but Harry lifted a hand to stop her.

"It's nice to have a face that isn't drenched in makeup and expensive perfume," He said. His lips flickered at a smile again.

"That's really nice – hey, why not put that on the application in future? It would really make business boom. So, uh," Ellie gestured towards the door. "I'd best make my leave."

"You just got here. Plus I have a few things I need you to do for me." Harry's blue eyes wavered over her for a second, and then he stuck his hands in his pockets casually. "Such as making me some coffee before my next meeting."

Right. Busy Harry Osborn.

Ellie's eyes brightened at the thought of the delicious Oscorp caffeine, but it didn't stray her mind from the _impending doom _that was to be her life if she didn't explain her situation right now. And where was the poor assistant who _actually _applied for this job?

"Right. Okay. Coffee. So, um, smart people work here, right? I'm not even that smart, so..." Harry's eyes flashed dangerously towards her and she cleared her throat awkwardly. "I mean, coffee. Totally. Coming right up."

"I'll show you to my floor." With that, Harry strode out the door without as much as a gesture to follow him.

For a second Ellie stood there completely shocked at her stupidity to form coherent sentences that actually pertained to her little predicament, but then realized she'd better follow him before he had a rich-kid tantrum or something.

Harry was already in the elevator by the time she caught up to him, and he didn't as much as look at her when she joined him. Maybe it was the height difference.

Maybe he had some kind of eye disease where he couldn't look down.

Okay, now that's just stupid.

He read out a floor number in a steady, composed voice and hard set eyes staring straight ahead. It was awkward until Ellie cleared her throat uncomfortably, which seemed to break his composure.

His nose wrinkled in distaste. "You smell like fruit juice."

Ellie gave her hoodie a sniff and remembered earlier in the day when she'd spilt her juicebox on it. "Sorry for the inconvenience, your majesty." She snorted.

Harry's mouth opened in reply, but then the doors of the elevator opened to show a penthouse that covered an entire floor. He gave her a look and gestured her to go inside without him.

Ellie got not even five steps into the penthouse when he called out, "I expect my coffee to me in less than twenty minutes." And the elevator doors shut.

Shit.

It was then that Ellie started hyperventilating.

She had no phone, so it wasn't like she could call Sarah for help out of this.

What the hell was she going to do?

Wait. There had to be a phone around here somewhere. She could use it to call Sarah.

What was Sarah's number again?

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit-

It was clear that freaking out wasn't going to do much good, she'd been freaking out for the past twenty minutes at least and she was still here.

She needed to find the kitchen. Maybe she could make herself some coffee, too, and calm herself down. It's what she needed, after all. God, what was she going to do?

The penthouse was fairly rich, for lack of a better word. The only thing that really came into Ellie's mind while roaming around it was _rich, rich, rich_. She passed a few guest rooms and a master bedroom which she assumed was Harry's, then after much searching and accidentally hitting her hip on a table with an expensive vase situated on it, she finally found the kitchen.

It was amazing how different the living conditions of the rich and poor were. To Ellie, at least. Harry's kitchen was maybe five times bigger than her one at home (the run-down apartment that she was always trying to scrape up enough money to pay for every month for her mother), and had more cabinets and drawers than she really deemed necessary.

Ellie leaned her head against a cupboard and focused on breathing normally. She hoped to whatever God there was that Sarah was already trying to find her.

"Just… Just calm down, Ellie. It's all gonna be cool. Everything's gonna be completely cool. Ice cool." She found herself saying aloud motivational talks to herself.

"What are you doing?" A familiar and slightly humored voice rang out to her from behind her.

Shit.

Ellie squeaked and turned around on her heel, wielding a coffee mug in hand.

Harry raised his arms up in mock surrender and raised a brow. "You were taking a long time."

"Sorry," Ellie breathed out roughly. She lowered the coffee mug to the counter. "Look, I don't know what I'm doing."

"Nobody around here ever does it seems," Harry drawled out casually with a sigh.

"I mean- I- I'm not your assistant. I never even applied for a job here! This has all been a huge mix-up." Ellie sucked in a sharp breath when she was done, running a hand through her hair. She was honestly preparing for six feet tall SWAT team officers to come barging through the door to arrest her, but that wasn't the case.

Instead, Harry just stared at her before his lips turned down ever so slightly. "A huge mix-up." He repeated it as more of a statement, requesting confirmation, than a question.

"Yes!" Ellie nodded fervently and dropped her face into her hands.

"Then where is my _actual _assistant."

"God- I don't know. They probably stood you up or something. How would I know?"

"You're telling me that I asked for an assistant, and all I got was a _fraud_?" Harry's voice grew stronger and rose higher after each word.

"No! No," Ellie shook her head wildly and pointed towards herself. "Not a fraud. There's no fraud business going up in here. Just a huge mistake. I swear to God."

"Damn right, a huge mistake," he growled. The fist he slammed down on the counter beside him made Ellie jump. "It's too late to ask for another assistant now! Do you even _understand _what you've done?"

"Well, what the hell do you want me to do about it, Queen Victoria?!" Ellie shouted back at him. Enough with his dumb rich-boy prissy attitude.

"I don't know!" He yelled back at her, running a large hand through his hair. "Get me another assistant, maybe?"

Ellie didn't reply. Instead, she fixed one of her famous glares on him and crossed her arms stubbornly. Maybe he was the head of Oscorp, but he was still being a completely toddler, and she wasn't dealing with that.

After a few long seconds of glaring at eachother, Harry seemed to calm down enough to sigh and close his eyes tightly. He rubbed his hands at his temples as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Okay, how about this," he began quickly. "You be my assistant. Until I can find a new one. I'll even pay you, whatever; just don't let this get out to _anyone_. You hear me? I can't have Oscorp knowing I screwed up after so little time of running it."

Ellie considered the offer, ignoring Harry's awaiting gaze on her as she stared at the wooden cabinet behind his head. Sure, from what little she'd seen of him she already knew he was a cocky little shit, but she knew her and her mother could use the money. Maybe, even, after everything else she could finally buy herself a phone to help her in situations such as this. It would benefit her mother more than anything else, and that was all the push that Ellie needed to accept the offer.

"Fine." She finally muttered. Ellie uncrossed her arms (she made a show of doing it reluctantly) and returned Harry's expectant gaze. "Coffee?"

"Two sugars." Harry relaxed, breathing out a breath neither knew he was holding in, and gave her a quick wink, strolling out of the kitchen to prepare himself for whatever meeting he had next.

There were another two things that Ellie was sure of:

One, she wasn't sure what the hell she had just signed herself up for.

Two, this may have been (emphasis on _may_, since she was so stubborn she wouldn't completely admit it) the most fortunate mix-up in her entire life.

And a third thing that she was irrevocably and completely sure of:

Sarah was going to rip out her throat and munch on it as soon as she found out what had happened.

Whether in a good way, or bad way, Ellie _wasn't _sure of.

(She also wasn't entirely sure what in the world just happened in Harry Osborn's kitchen, but let's not linger too much on the details or people may start to think she's just dumb. Which she wasn't. She was just really, really confused and really craving some Oscorp coffee.)

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Give me the details. _No_ – give me _every _little detail."

Ellie sighed in frustration, kicking some pieces of gravel out in front of her. It was a Tuesday afternoon – less annoying than a Monday afternoon, but it was still wavering.

It had been less than 24 hours since her little 'predicament turned dream job' (according to Sarah). In that time, Sarah had finally caught up to her squeaking sneakers walking back to the subway rather miserably, and she was forced to explain everything that had happened during the time of her unexplained absence.

Now, they had just gotten out of school, and Ellie must've told the story fifty times now. "Do I actually have to say it all over again?" she groaned.

"Yes! You do! I want it written in size twelve cursive and framed! The one time something good happens to you, and you're not even happy about it," Sarah snorted and flipped her blonde hair out of her face. "Typical."

"Hey! I'm perfectly happy about it," Ellie gestured wildly around her head. "See this face? This is a face that says: 'I like the chance I've been given and I'm not going to screw it up'."

Sarah stared at Ellie for a few split seconds before scrunching her nose up, as if she'd suddenly smelt a bad scent. "Your face says: 'I'm scared shitless and I'm totally going to screw it up'."

Ellie groaned and threw her mop of tangled brown hair into her hands. Sarah had to grab onto her shoulder to direct her to not walk into a pole or tree or something, all the while texting and tweeting away on her other hand.

"You're right. I have no idea what I'm doing. I haven't even told my mother yet. She's going to freak out," Ellie breathed in deeply and then out. She tripped up once or twice but Sarah steadied her. "I mean, 'Hey mom, guess whose daughter is the new assistant of the head of Oscorp!' isn't the best one-liner."

Sarah shrugged nonchalantly. "I think she'd be pleased."

Ellie punched Sarah's shoulder lightly but theatrically. "C'mon, she'll probably think I did something _really _bad to get a job like that. She'd tell me to march in there and resign or something."

"Which you can't do, because you didn't sign up in the first place."

"Yeah, thanks for the input, Sarah."

"You're welcome." Sarah's tone was gleeful. Her demeanor suddenly changed to more serious. "I still don't get why you're so uptight about everything. This is good. Isn't it?"

"I guess so."

"Plus Harry Osborn is a _total _babe, don't you think? Every woman would drop everything they have just to be around him for an entire afternoon every day."

"Maybe."

It was Sarah's turn to shove Ellie playfully. "So lighten up. At least he's not some cranky, old man perving at you."

"I don't even know how to be an assistant. It's not like I had years of academy training," Ellie pointed out with a sigh.

Once Sarah realized Ellie was once again looking ahead of her, she let go of her shoulder and continued to text away with both hands at light speed. "You just do what he tells you to do. Simple."

"What if he told me to change a tire?" Ellie inquired anxiously. If there was anything in the list of things she didn't know, changing a tire was at the very bottom.

"I'm pretty sure he has people for that," Sarah snorted. She eyed Ellie again and paused her rapid fingers on her phone. "Look, it's going to be alright. Don't worry so much."

Ellie just nodded in reply and scuffed up some more gravel from the pavement. She didn't bother to mention to Sarah that Harry Osborn had also thrown a minor tantrum in his kitchen yesterday, because she knew Sarah would probably write it off as either 'sexy' or 'untrue'. Both which she couldn't bear to string along to the face of Harry Osborn.

Even if Harry was attractive and a modelling icon for many magazines, nothing excused the way he'd spoken to her in the kitchen, as if she was the dirt beneath his feet. And maybe she was, maybe that was true, but it still gave him no right. Dirty rich or not.

She just had to pull through until she and her mother were in a more stable position, or until he found a new assistant somehow.

Maybe she could do this.

They turned a block corner, and were then faced with the looming Oscorp tower.

Ellie found herself skidding on her shoes to stop. "I can't do this. I totally can't do this. Sarah?" She felt around for the material of Sarah's shirt and gripped it tightly.

She could almost _feel _Sarah's eyes rolling. "Suck it up, you'll get through this. What's the worst that could happen?"

What's the worst that could happen?

That's what the protagonists say in _every _horror movie that Ellie's seen. And she was a fan of horror movies, when she could get her hands on one.

Some freak office accident could happen.

She could blow it on the first day.

She could totally annihilate what was left of her reputation _and _dignity.

All were equally terrifying thoughts.

"C'mon, think of the coffee."

Ellie calmed down enough to shoot Sarah a thankful grin. Ah, yes. The beautiful Oscorp coffee that she would soon marry, once it became legal.

Okay, that was overly creepy but still true nonetheless.

Sarah grabbed her elbow, an action that sparked up harsh pain from all the abuse it had taken the day before, and dragged her into the building much to Ellie's resistance.

They found themselves at an information desk when Sarah turned to her with excitement sparkling in her blue eyes. "You have to tell me how today goes. You _have to_."

"Why?" Ellie groaned and stretched her arm after Sarah released it. Jabs of pain ran down it. She inspected it closely and noticed nail marks from the woman from yesterday.

"My best friend lands a job that lets her talk to _Harry Osborn _every day, and doesn't expect me to want to know about everything?"

"Fine," Ellie grumbled after an annoyed pause. "If I mess this up, I'm blaming nobody but you."

"Sure. Tell me how it goes!" Sarah almost yelled her reminder across the floor when Ellie turned to make her leave towards an elevator.

Ellie just threw a thumbs up in the air behind her, hoping that Sarah saw it before she stepped into the elevator.

There was already someone there.

"Hey," Ellie nodded once towards the person, acknowledging them, and called out a floor number.

"I'm Peter," the person, a boy, said, giving an awkward grin and sticking out a large hand for her to shake.

Ellie shook it, rewarding Peter with an awkward smile of her own and clearing her throat. "Ellie. Do you, uh, do you work here?"

"Me?" Peter pointed to his chest. "Me, oh no, no, I just- Came here to see a friend." His brown eyes went kind of dream-like after he mentioned his 'friend', and Ellie immediately got the gist.

She nodded in understanding. "Oh, okay. What's her name?"

"Uh- Gwen. Yeah, Gwen Stacy." Peter's voice became light.

"She works here, huh?" Ellie asked, gesturing around the elevator sparingly.

Peter nodded fervently. "Yeah. Yeah, I mean, this place is amazing. I'd work here myself if I could."

"You too busy?" Ellie chuckled and gazed around the large elevator.

For a moment Peter didn't reply, and Ellie had to look at him just to check he was still there. His mouth hung open slightly, but as soon as Ellie's gaze touched him he regained himself.

"Yeah. Yeah, uh, super busy. The busiest."

"Kind of like Spiderman, huh? Dude seems to always be busy yet he's always there." Ellie mused, nudging Peter.

Peter froze and narrowed his eyes at Ellie for a second. "Yeah," he chuckled nervously. "Guess he just never stops working."

"He's not too bad. Spiderman, I mean. I think he should just talk to the press for once."

"Why- Why would that be?"

"Some people still think he's a vigilante, or something. I don't know. I think it'd be good for his image." Ellie shrugged, dismissing her idea immediately.

Peter just grinned and relaxed back as the elevator dinged and read out the number of the floor they were on. "You're pretty smart."

"Hey, thanks, Petey." Ellie called over her shoulder as she walked out. "Stay in school!"

"Just graduated!" Peter rang out as the elevator doors closed on him, chuckling.

Ellie just shook her head to herself, smiling. Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

As she made her way through Harry's penthouse, a smashed vase caught her eye, along with things thrown literally anywhere with a flat surface.

Harry stood in a dark t-shirt and tight jeans, breathing heavily and running his hands through his hair frustratingly.

Maybe she was wrong.

* * *

**[A/N]: Woo, second chapter! Thanks everyone _so_much for the kind reviews, I think I spent like five minutes each one just dancing and squealing. Seriously. Thank you. I had fun writing this, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D I also hope Peter wasn't too OOC, I tried to make him as awkward as Andrew Garfield portrays him but I dunno if I pulled it off well. Tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, what the hell."

Harry turned around on his heel to glare at her, his eyes shooting invisible blue lasers at her form. "There's this thing that you may not have heard of called _knocking_." He kicked a pile of books nearby rather menacingly.

"I've heard of it, actually," Ellie admitted. She attempted to make her way through the eternal mess that was Harry's living room, but stopped when his eyes landed on her again. Dangerous, cold blue eyes. "Just never tried it. I don't intend to, either."

"Maybe you should start."

Ellie rolled her eyes and poked her sneaker-clad foot at some black pants tossed carelessly by her. "Maybe _you_ should lighten up. Jesus."

"I don't need to do anything," he spat back. "_You _listen to _me_."

Ellie held her hands up in mock surrender. "Listening."

Harry threw his head into his hands roughly and growled. His hands shook with what Ellie assumed was rage. Without looking back up to her he jutted a motioning hand towards the kitchen. "Clean the kitchen up."

"Don't you have a maid or something?" Ellie inquired skeptically.

"I sent her home." Harry's words became more chipped, as if he was refraining from round-house kicking her in the face. He probably was.

Ellie inwardly groaned. She wouldn't admit it, but she was quite frankly frightened of this Harry Osborn. The one she'd seen on television, newspapers and magazines was way more charming and kindhearted. The one she'd grown to know in such a short time was already an asshole. Not like Damien asshole, but an asshole nonetheless.

It wasn't like Ellie was callous towards any aspect of cleaning – she did it heaps of times at home, trying her best to help out her mother. It was only her stubbornness and Harry's prick-ish attitude that was holding her back. "Please."

Harry looked up at her in confusion, raising a brow. "What?"

"Say please, and I will." Ellie crossed her arms and shifted her feet so it was made apparent she wasn't moving until he did.

"Don't be childish." He muttered lowly.

"I'll be as childish as I want, thank you." Ellie grunted back. "See that? That was manners. Try it for yourself."

"Are you really telling _me_ what to do? Need I remind you _who _I am?" Harry shot back coarsely.

"I know who you are."

"Then _act _like it."

"What if I don't want to, huh? What if I treat you like everyone treats everyone outside this building?"

"Then I'll-"

"Fire me?" Ellie offered.

Harry's blue eyes narrowed treacherously.

"You can't fire me. But I _can _walk out." She said.

"You can't walk out."

"I totally can."

"Do it, then."

Ellie took a teasing step back and something in Harry's eyes flashed in alarm. "Fine," he grumbled, almost too quickly. "Please go clean up the kitchen."

Ellie gave him an unhumoured grin and thumbs up before walking out of the living room and making her way into the huge kitchen.

The first thing she noticed was that everything littered the floor in smashed contents.

Drawers hung open; some ripped out of their rollers and splattered along the wooden floor.

Utensils and cooking pans were strewn across the floor and counters.

Mugs and plates and bowls had been smashed all over the ground, making it hard for Ellie to safely get across it all.

"Jesus," Ellie breathed to herself. She tucked her hands into her pockets, as if this was a casual thing to be witnessing, and whistled lowly. "Dude has anger management issues."

If Ellie had ever said anything in her life that was more of an understatement than that, then she'd be surprised.

She carefully rummaged through some cupboards to look for a dustpan, and when she finally found one she got to work on trying her best to clean up all the smashed glass. There was _definitely _a difference in the living conditions of the rich and poor. Harry could just rampage through his home and smash objects used for food and expensive vases just because he got angry, whereas Ellie couldn't bear to throw away her broken Tamagotchi from when she was a kid because it had cost her mother so much on her birthday.

Ellie couldn't exactly be spiteful towards Harry – he'd grown up in this type of environment. He thought doing it was okay, and most of the time it was. He didn't have to think twice about replacing a three thousand dollar vase or buying clothing that had a higher price tag than his car.

She just had to deal with that.

And she could.

You know, if he could stop being a complete ball of dickassery for two minutes.

On the other hand, being the head of a multi-billion dollar organization couldn't be easy for someone as young as him.

When Ellie had completed her task of scraping up as much of the bits and pieces of glass she could find, and even putting a few things where they belonged, she set herself to another task: tidying up the living room.

She found Harry lazing against the sofa, boots still on.

"I see you've finished," Harry called out. He seemed to have calmed down from previously.

"I see you've got quite the eye for destruction," Ellie retorted with a snort. She kicked an article of clothing in the air and tried to catch it smoothly without much success. She ended up with one of Harry's grey shirts landing ever-so-gracefully on her head. Ellie peeled it off unamusedly.

Harry, however, was very amused. He was staring at her the whole time during her show and looked away when she noticed him laughing. He made a display of him looking pointedly at the ceiling, crossing his arms behind his head. "Sorry about that."

Oh.

Now he was using manners?

She was seriously starting to think Harry Osborn was bipolar, or something close to it.

"It's nothing," Ellie lied obviously, waving an overdramatic hand in front of her. "Just be sure I'm wearing shoes again the next time it happens."

"Wouldn't want you getting hurt."

Ellie froze and looked at Harry weirdly. He didn't see it.

"Yeah, well," Ellie started awkwardly. "It's not like I'm some princess. I can afford getting hurt."

"I'm sure you can," Harry agreed sarcastically.

"Dude, I just walked through the mass destruction you call your kitchen."

Harry shrugged. "I don't think it was that bad."

"Do you have some sort of eye disease?"

It was Harry's turn to look at her weirdly. "No, why?"

Ellie averted her gaze and tried her best to shrug nonchalantly. "Just checking."

"I need you to do something else for me." Harry suddenly said. His tone of voice changed dramatically into one of complete seriousness.

"What?"

"Can you- Um. There's… Someone in my bed that needs to get out now before anybody sees them." His voice hinted at something he would really rather not explain to Ellie.

Too bad she didn't get it. "What do you want me to do?"

Harry's face contorted into uneasiness. "I need you to get them out."

"Can't I just show them the door or something?"

Harry draped a hand across his face. "You really don't understand the job of an assistant."

Ellie scoffed in mock offense. "I totally do. You tell me to do things and I do them."

"What a nice job you're doing with that," Harry retorted.

"Thank you."

"Just- Get whoever's in my bed, _out_."

"…"

"Please."

Ellie gave him a grin and made her way to Harry's bedroom.

The 'person' turned out to be a blonde model adorned in one of Harry's white button-ups and lazing in his bed.

When Ellie first got there, she just stared at the woman, unsure of what to do.

"Um, hey." She tried calling out, but the woman only stirred. "Hey!"

The woman gasped lightly and woke up, pulling the covers up to her chest as if she was trying to hide something scandalous. In this case, she was. She definitely was. Who would've thought Harry Osborn slept with models?

Actually, everyone. It was Harry Osborn.

"Where's Harry?" The woman's low voice inquired Ellie suspiciously.

"He's gone on official business," Ellie lied. She stuck a thumb towards the door. "Move it or lose it, lady."

The woman made an honestly amusing show of gathering up her things clumsily and tripping up on her way out the door. Meanwhile, Ellie was slowly applauding herself for her once-in-a-lifetime chance of being able to say that. She'd always wanted to say it. The chance presented itself. Put two and two together and badda-bing-badda-boom.

Unfortunately, Harry was not so pleased when he walked in after listening in on her small talk. "What was that?"

"That was me, getting your model girlfriend out."

"'_Move it or lose it'_? Who says that?"

"Me. Just then."

Harry sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. The action was starting to seem almost pathological. "I'm starting to doubt this decision."

"It was yours, after all." Ellie pointed out.

"I know," Harry growled. His blue eyes sparked in anger but then died down. "She wasn't my girlfriend, anyway."

Ellie snorted. "Of course. The famous Harry Osborn doesn't have girlfriends, only one night stands."

The hint of a smile twitched at Harry's lips. "Something like that."

* * *

"Sooooo," Sarah drawled out, failing to sound casual.

Ellie kicked at a pebble down the street. "So, what?"

"So, how did it go?" The excitement in Sarah's voice was finally released. "Did you walk in on him naked, get a peek at his boxers, what?"

"Sarah!" Ellie smacked Sarah on the arm, giving a disgusted look at first but then bursting into laughter. "No, none of that. He just made me clean up a few messes and get some chick out of his room. He let me pour myself some coffee, too, while he was working on a few papers, if that helps. Sweet, delicious Oscorp coffee."

"Your addiction to the coffee at Oscorp is getting borderline psychopathic," Sarah commented, scrunched her nose up. "I'm resisting calling the FBI."

"Our love will never be divided," Ellie replied in a mock dreamy tone.

"Seriously, though," Sarah started again. "How was it?"

Ellie paused before reply, kicking at another pebble. "It was alright, I guess. Harry's mood swings are dubious. At least I'll get to pay for some good things for me and mom in the end, right?"

"Right. That's all you're getting out of this," Sarah snorted. "Even Damien thinks you're delusional for not wanting at least a _fraction _of Harry Osborn."

"Damien is a stuck-up jerk who needs to shove it," Ellie almost immediately replied as a chain reaction to the name. "Seriously, what part of my life have you not told to Damien?"

"Um," Sarah actually looked pained trying to think of something. She clicked her fingers rhythmically to remember, and then recognition passed on her face. "Oh, oh! There was that time last year when you spilt milk down Kevin Summers' shirt and he didn't talk to you for like, five weeks. You had the biggest crush on him, too." She chuckled at the memory.

Ellie, meanwhile, was flushing a bright red. "That was _not _funny! You just stood there while I stuttered like an idiot! Plus I think the past tense use in 'had' is a bit overrated." She flushed an even brighter red.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked mindlessly. Then, her head snapped towards Ellie, mouth hanging wide open. "You still like Kevin Summers?!"

"No! No! Shh," Ellie ushered her to keep her voice down. "I mean, _like _is such a big word, I would say… fancy to a maybe slightly romantic extent. Or- Or, enjoy his presence in a butterflies-in-my-stomach way." Ellie scoffed unconfidently.

"_You _like _Kevin Summers_! When were you going to tell me this? I can't believe this!" Sarah's jaw would probably be dropping to the ground if natural human anatomy wasn't a thing.

"He's cute, okay? And he stood up for me."

"In like, fifth grade, Ellie!"

"Still."

"Still nothing! When are you going to get over him?"

Ellie threw a hand down her face and groaned. "I don't know. Every time I see him he's just so nice. I don't know, okay?"

"No other boys pertain to your tastes at the moment? Not even a little bit?"

"I don't know."

"What about Richard Trevors? He's a nice guy."

"I don't know."

"James Peters? From science class?"

"I don't know."

"Absolutely no one?"

Ellie shrugged. "I don't know."

"Just Kevin Summers." Sarah said it disappointedly.

Ellie didn't reply, just bit her lip and looked ahead.

"He's already rejected you, like, twice now, Ellie-"

"I know! Okay?! I know. I mean- I don't know. Just-" Ellie breathed out a frustrated breath. "It's not like anybody else is really lining up for the Ellie Express. Boys are always either scared of me, rude to me or creepy to me. Nothing else, you know? Nothing new here. Liking Kevin Summers isn't exactly the lowest I've gotten."

Sarah was silent for a long time after that. The only sounds Ellie registered were the slow, deep breaths each of them took and the noise of their sneakers scuffing against the pavement.

Ellie knew Sarah was just trying to look out for her, not trying to get her friend's hopes up too high, but sometimes it was frustrating.

Finally, Sarah spoke. "You still think Harry Osborn is attractive, though, right?"

Ellie sighed. "I guess so."

Sarah nodded in approvement. "Good. Just checking your judgment wasn't completely clouded."

Ellie let out a long, loud groan while Sarah let out a ringing laugh.

* * *

**[A/N]: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KIND REVIEWS. I'M SQUEALING. Two updates in one day, I'm on fire! :D  
_/YES HALLIE IS TOTALLY A THING. SHIP IT, OR I'LL MAKE YOU DRINK SO MUCH COFFEE YOU'LL BE SPITTING IT THROUGH YOUR NOSE_**

**Don't worry, this is still going to be a Harry/OC fic! Kevin is just a pawn in my mastermind plan. ;) I'm trying to make the development of Harry and Ellie's relationship go slow, but not so slow that you guys get bored. I LOVE YOU ALL. **


	4. Chapter 4

When the knocking of Ellie's mom's fist on her door woke her up, all she could think of was that it was a Monday and she was _positive _she'd forgotten to do her homework over the weekend. With a loud, over exaggerated groan she pulled her covers off her and stripped off her clothes, changing into her typical hoodie and sneakers. School wasn't a fashion show – that was what she told herself every morning when she was too lazy to bother finding something at least slightly appealing to wear. She had no problem with it, except that she kept spilling things down them and staining them, and her mother was running low on money for the Laundromat. To avoid further stress to her mother, Ellie took to recently stashing her dirty clothes in a dark corner in her closet. Now she was regretting it – she was running low on clean clothes and she still hadn't yet been paid. Maybe she could just borrow some of Sarah's clothes. _If it ever came to that_, Ellie thought with a visible shudder. The last time she'd let Sarah dress her up for school in the morning, Sarah had turned her into some fashionista-looking drag queen. And not the type of drag queen that looks fabulous. It had earned her a million weird looks and the teacher had even stopped talking in the middle of his lesson just to stare at her unusually. Ellie really wanted to sink into her chair and turn invisible that day. Even more than normal, that is. That was the day when Ellie decided make-up made her look really, _really_ bad, and swore never to let Sarah put it on her ever again.

Ellie struggled to run a brush through her brown, tangled hair to no avail. Finally, after a hundred 'ow's and another ten curses, she gave up, tossed the brush across the room and situated her hair up into a careless ponytail. She stared at herself in the mirror for a long moment, her face distorted into both pain from her throbbing scalp and frustrated for what stood in front of her. She didn't look like much – boring brown eyes and equally as boring brown hair. Ellie never cared much for looks, but it still didn't mean she didn't envy those pretty, photoshopped models in almost every magazine she saw, with flowing blonde hair, radiant blue eyes and petite noses. It wasn't that Ellie didn't matter for self-care or beauty; she just never had the time or was too wrapped up in other issues. For example: why brush your hair when you can just throw it up in a ponytail and pretend it was never there? Exactly.

Another frantic knock at her bedroom door startled her out of her reverie. "Ellie!" It was her mother. "You're going to be late if you don't leave now!"

Right. Ellie sucked in a deep breath and sorted all her stuff into her bag, throwing it up onto her right shoulder (the other strap had snapped, leaving Ellie having to one-strap it like a cool loser) and walked out into the kitchen area. It wasn't that much – a simple square room with a small table and chairs, but it was enough.

Her mother was sorting some groceries into the fridge. "I packed you some lunch," She called out as soon as she'd heard Ellie's sneakers squeak against the tile floor. "It's not much, just a sandwich – ham and cheese. I thought you could use it." Her mother turned her head to send Ellie a weary smile.

Ellie's mother was a strong woman, even if it wasn't apparent straight away. Laughter lines creased up whenever she smiled and crow's feet pinched the corners of her eyes when she laughed, making her look twice as old as she was.

"Thanks, mom," Ellie replied jubilantly, grabbing the rolled up paper bag sitting on the kitchen counter. She peeked inside to confirm what her mother said was correct – and it was. Ham and cheese. "_Yes_!" She breathed to herself.

Ellie's mother continued stirring things about in the fridge in a rotation. It was when she had moved the milk carton into five different spots that Ellie realized she was doing it as a nervous escape.

"Mom? You okay?" Ellie asked aloud. She set the paper bag down and shuffled forward towards her mother.

Her mother sighed, closed the fridge and stood up straight to look Ellie in the eye. It was something that Ellie both hated and loved about her mom – how she was so honest and told the truth, even if it wasn't what you wanted to hear. Ellie may have gotten that aspect passed down to her, now that she thought about it. Mrs. Jones looked at Ellie and took her appearance in, as if savoring the image of her daughter before the war.

"Look, Ellie," Her mother began tentatively. Her brown eyes grew weary and soft. "It's – the apartment. I'm not sure how long… we can keep it."

"Mom-"

"Trent says we're running overdue. It's my fault, Ellie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ellie's mother put her head in her hands shakily.

Ellie rushed over to encase her mother in a bone-crushing hug. "Mom, c'mon, it'll be okay," she soothed. "I have a job now, I can help out with school fees, the rent, food, washing, whatever. I'll figure out a way to help us. I promise."

The motion of Mrs. Jones shaking her head fervently through Ellie's hug didn't go unnoticed. "No, no. This is my fault."

"Mom, I can finally help out and I will. Don't think-"

Ellie's mom pulled Ellie off her, grabbing onto her elbows. "You have a job?" She asked, tears forming and smiling proudly.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Don't act _that _surprised, mom, you'll ruin my rep."

"Well- Where at? Do you know the manager well?"

"I only ever see my boss, mom," Ellie replied awkwardly, reaching for her bag and lunch. "I better get going to school. You know how it is these days – education. And stuff."

"Wait, Ellie-"

Before her mother could finish, Ellie had already shut the door to the apartment and was on her way down the steps out into the busy street. She felt bad for shutting her mom out like that, keeping her in the dark about what her job was. Ellie knew her mother would go on freak-out frenzy, but now she wasn't so sure. They were in a tough living position right now – who knew what her mother would do, right? She might even accept it and be proud of Ellie, even if she knew Ellie could never get the position of an assistant so easily.

Ellie sighed and kicked a nearby rock as she power-walked quickly on the sidewalk to school. Then again, maybe her mother wasn't in as strong of a position as she thought at the moment. The only person who really knew about it was Sarah, and even then she wasn't sure if she'd tweeted it to the entire world. If she did, Ellie knew she was screwed. Harry had told her not to tell anyone, because he couldn't have Oscorp finding out, right? Certainly that didn't count her best friend since they'd shot out of the womb (okay, not really).

Once Ellie got paid a fair amount of money, she could pay the overdue rent, use some coins for the Laundromat and chip in for some bills. It would be simple – they'd be living stable again. No matter how many times Ellie went over this in her head on the way to school, she still didn't seem to be convincing herself effectively.

Once she reached the gates of Midtown High School, she found Sarah already there waiting for her.

"You'll never guess what I just heard," Sarah squealed delightedly, tugging at Ellie's hoodie in hushed excitement.

Ellie blew out a long breath, a few strands of her brown hair falling back into her face afterwards. "Interspecies marriage between coffee and a human is now legal?"

Sarah jabbed a finger at Ellie's chest accusingly, an unamused expression on her face. "You're lingering on the line between being just creepy and being an _Objectiphile._" At Ellie's blank look, she just shrugged. "Yeah, I looked it up. 'Object sexuality'."

"You do know I'm joking, right? I don't actually wanna marry some coffee. Guys are pretty cute." Ellie said after a long pause.

Sarah waved a hand around, pushing the topic aside. "Whatever – back to the point. I just heard that Kevin Summers and Julia Thomas just _broke up_." Sarah followed up with an excited squeal, jumping up and down and clapping in an overly girlish manner. When Ellie didn't react the way she'd expected, she stopped and frowned. "Why aren't you happy? Be happy."

Ellie blinked. "Why would I be happy? They were a good couple."

"I thought you said you liked Kevin last week."

"I do, but I'm not malevolent about it or anything." Ellie shrugged at Sarah's gaping mouth.

Sarah grabbed Ellie by the shoulders and dug her nails in sharply as she shook her. "Hello? Earth to Ellie? This is your chance!"

Ellie hissed and pushed Sarah off of her, rubbing at her shoulders. "Like you said, he's already rejected me twice." The bell buzzed loudly and threateningly, warning the students to get to class. They began to make their way into the building quickly.

"Third time's a charm, right? That's what you always say." Sarah tried her best to keep up with Ellie.

"Yeah, when I'm trying to throw and catch popcorn in my mouth." Ellie scoffed and then gave Sarah a serious face. "Look, I just have a lot on my mind. I'm probably really excited about the newly appointed single Kevin Summers." She assured.

Sarah crossed her arms as Ellie rummaged through her locker to grab her books before she was late for class. The expression she was wearing was anything but happy. "Where's the sarcastic, half-annoying Ellie Jones I know?"

"I'm hurt," Ellie put a hand up to her heart and sniffed dramatically. "I thought I was at _least fully _annoying."

Sarah threw Ellie an apologetic grin when Damien snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist, kissing her neck. "Trust me," he snorted, sounding much like a feral pig. "You are."

"You aren't much, either, Damo." Ellie retorted sharply, slamming her locker shut for emphasis. Damien's green eyes narrowed at her nickname for him – which she only really said ironically and to piss him off. It was second nature.

"I see you got let out of the rat pen early last week." Damien seethed at her venomously. He was talking about Oscorp – that was his dumb little nickname for it. He was probably the dumbest person in the school (according to Ellie, at least, she'd never actually seen his grades) and didn't appreciate anything that had a higher IQ than twenty. "Remind me how it is again, to _accidentally _become Harry Osborn's _'assistant'_? I mean, assuming it was even an accident." He laughed. "I bet you set it all up just so you could watch his face creepily every day."

"You mean like you with Sarah?" Ellie shot back. Both of them, including Sarah, knew about how he'd planned every move and word before they started dating when he spoke to her. Ellie had commented numerous times about it being creepy, but Sarah thought it was cute.

"It was cute!" Sarah jutted in.

Yep, there it was.

Ellie hung her head back and groaned. She wondered how many times she'd groaned in the past week or two. "Whatever. Go make out somewhere else and let me live my lonely life in algebra." She threw the back of her hand over her forehead and sighed theatrically.

With that, Ellie stalked off to her class and left the two to their business.

Algebra was nothing special; Ellie didn't get half of what was being said and she was pretty sure she was flunking the class, but it didn't keep her from doodling all over her book instead of taking any actual notes. The teacher, Mrs. Hectors, didn't even _bother _trying to call on her anymore, unless she was in the mood for a very dumb and confused answer. The entire class seemed like a blur in the background as she tried to figure out her thoughts in front of her. How she would help out her mother, how she would manage to do that _and _work for a bratty playboy at the same time, how she could deal with Damien for another day – they were all mixed thoughts whizzing around her head and crashing down.

The rest of the class passed easily, until she found herself in English class seated in her usual seat. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep until a sharp bang on her desk woke her up. Ellie sat bolt upright in her seat and gasped.

Mr. Leighton stood in front of her, looking quite unamused to say the least, wielding a ruler. "Miss Jones," he spoke loudly, willing the entire class to turn their heads towards her. "The next time you wish to sleep in my class, be sure you know everything we're learning back and front. Now, answer my question."

Ellie sunk in her seat, the collar of her hoodie pulling up to almost conceal her mouth. "Question?" she squeaked rather meekly.

Mr. Leighton closed his eyes, let out a disappointed sigh and strode off to the front of the class again. "This is the second time, Ellie."

Ellie felt every pair of eyes in the class sinking into her face. This was yet another time she could recall feeling like wanting to sink into the ground and never resurface. It wasn't like she'd meant to fall asleep – English was usually her best subject – but it wasn't like she'd meant to go to sleep at 2:00am, either. Ellie felt an uncontrollable, guilt-ridden feeling of having disappointed someone yet another time.

A thought crossed her mind – she hoped that the next time wouldn't be her mother who she'd disappointed.

Mr. Leighton began teaching again, going over the aspects of persuasive literature over and over again. Slowly, eyes began to leave her form, and she allowed herself to relax more in her seat. Ellie slumped over in her chair, the anxiety slowly leaving her body in cool waves. She began to nod off again, though she never allowed herself to fall asleep, and every time she did accidentally get some shut-eye Mr. Leighton would say something incredibly loud that woke her up.

Someone calling her name snapped her out of her half-asleep half-awake trance. Ellie whipped her head towards the voice and was shocked to find it belonged to Kevin Summers, leaning back on his seat in order to reach her desk more clearly.

"Hey, Ellie," He said coolly, as if it were an everyday thing to talk to her. Or, you know, notice her presence.

"Hi," she said slowly.

Kevin gave her a grin that sent butterflies eating at her insides. "You free this afternoon?"

Ellie didn't even think before replying. "Yep. Completely free. I'm a free bird. Why, are you planning anything? Because I'm totally free. Like, if you added up the free-ness of all these students, I'd be freer than that." Ellie realized she was rambling and shut up before she made an even bigger fool of herself.

Kevin just chuckled sweetly and nodded. "Interesting," he praised. He cleared his throat and gave her a wink. Cue more jolts of sickening butterflies in Ellie's stomach. "I was thinking maybe you could come to mine and help me study for the English test?"

"English test? Oh, crap," Ellie had completely forgotten about it, and now she only had until Thursday to study for it. Quickly, she regained herself. "Wait- I mean- Yeah, totally. This afternoon?"

He shot her a dazzling smile. "If you could."

"Done." Ellie gave him a thumbs up just as the bell rang.

Kevin Summers gave Ellie Jones one last smile before he left the room.

Ellie was on an all-time high today. She didn't expect anything to break her out of it. Sarah asked her what had happened, and Ellie just poked at her ham and cheese sandwich smiling like a lovestruck kitten. Sarah totally knew what was up – she just wanted the details, like always. Damien, on the other hand, could care less what was making Ellie so happy, and divided his lunch time to pecking Sarah on the cheek and giving glares at Ellie, who was transfixed in the bliss of her sandwich and her afternoon plans.

The rest of the day passed by in an un-educational blur. Ellie honestly thought that her life had changed for the better; her crush since grade five finally acknowledging her properly! Beat that, eternal clumsiness.

It was only when Kevin caught up to her after the last bell rang that she managed to break out of her lovesick daydream.

"I thought I should drive you to my place, it's only fair, right?" Kevin smiled as they left the school doors, looking at Ellie expectantly.

Ellie shoved her hands into her hoodie pockets, feigning to be casual in a situation like this. "That'd be great. What's your car look like?"

"It's a black Lamborghini," Kevin replied.

Ellie's jaw dropped. "What? Dude, are you loaded or something?"

Kevin just chuckled and shrugged nonchalantly. "It's nothing, really. Just a piece of junk I fixed up."

"I'm sure it is," Ellie muttered sarcastically. They were now situated at the sidewalk at the front of the school, waiting for a few leaving cars to pass.

Kevin was about to reply, his mouth hung open in a small 'o', but he didn't get the chance to say it when a long, sleek and black limousine pulled up right in front of them. Ellie looked between the limo, to Kevin, back to the limo, and then to Kevin again.

"Is this yours?" Ellie gestured towards the limo with a majorly confused look on her face.

Kevin shook his head and again was about to say something when a middle-aged man adorning a grey, tweed suit stepped out from the back and approached them. His round cheeks were tinged a permanent, pink color. "Ellie Jones?"

Oh shit.

For a second Ellie froze, trying to work out whether she'd done something illegal and was now being prosecuted for it. Then she remembered she hadn't done anything even mildly illegal recently.

She cleared her throat and raised her hand slightly. "Present?" It came out like an unsure question.

The man's grey eyes followed her voice and he smiled when he saw her. "A questionable taste in outfits," he commented. "But I can see why the master likes you."

"Master?" Ellie squeaked. She was still trying to look between the car and Kevin, who still looked confused as hell.

Before the man could reply, the window of the limousine began to roll down.

And then it hit her.

Shit.

She completely forgot.

How could she have made plans with Kevin? She obviously was _not _free.

"I supposed I'd have a car come pick you up," Harry Osborn's smirk was apparent, though his eyes were concealed by sunglasses. "But I see you made other arrangements."

"Who's this guy?" Kevin finally spoke up, sounding more defensive than anything.

Harry didn't reply - he simply raised an eyebrow at Kevin, the smirk still lingering on his pink lips.

"Ma'am, I think it'd be best if you hop inside the vehicle now," The man in the tweed suit took out a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping it across his pink forehead as if he were sweating bullets out here. "We don't have all day."

Ellie complied, sending an apologetic glance towards Kevin and making her way around to the other side of the limousine. The man opened the door for her, and she muttered a quick 'thank you' before hopping in. Harry was grinning at her cheekily.

"Hang on!" Kevin's voice was muffled, but the sounds of his shoes crunching against the gravel of the road became closer. He came around to Ellie's side of the limo and motioned for her to roll down her window. She did. "How about tomorrow afternoon?" Kevin suggested anxiously.

"Actually, she's with me." Harry butted in. Kevin gave him a once-over and puffed out his chest, hardening his jaw-line.

"I'd love to," Ellie met Harry's raised eyebrows and amused face nervously. Goddamnit, Harry. "Except I'm busy. Sorry."

Kevin sighed and nodded in understanding. "Right. Well, it was nice talking with you, anyway, Ellie." He sent her another dazzling smile and jogged off into the parking lot to look for his car.

Ellie groaned in frustration once the car began to move and the windows rolled up. She turned accusingly towards Harry's chuckling frame. "Really? No warning or anything before you decide to carpool?"

"I'm sorry, that was just too funny." Another fit of laughter racked through Harry's lips. After it died down, he grinned at her. "Has Ellie got a crush?"

"What- No!" Ellie spluttered. "That's none of your business, anyway."

"I'm your boss," Harry reasoned.

"You're like, four years older than me or something."

Harry crossed his legs up on the small in-built table in the middle of the limo. "Still your boss."

"I get that this is probably payback from last week, but c'mon, dude." Ellie whined.

Harry cocked his head, grinning so cheekily he could've been the Cheshire cat. "'C'mon' what?"

"C'mon, don't be a cockblock." Ellie huffed, crossing her arms as an attempt to give off the impression she was upset about it.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "For him or for you?"

"What do you mean?"

Another fit of laughter racked through Harry's body. This time, it was more in disbelief. "You really are _blind, _aren't you? The guy was clearly in need of instant relief."

Instant relief? Ellie didn't understand what he meant for a minute, so she was silent.

Oh.

_Oh_.

He meant sex.

"What- You think he just wanted to use me?"

"Clearly."

"He's a nice guy, he wouldn't-"

"When have you ever talked to that guy fully, other than recently?" Harry's tone became chipped and rough again, like he was getting fed up.

Ellie mulled it over for a moment. Harry was kind of right – Kevin had never showed any interest in Ellie since he'd broken up with Julia, and even throughout his past girlfriends he hadn't. What if had just wanted her to come over for some quick sexual relief?

Ellie sighed. "Never."

"He's just looking for somebody to rebound his loss. A quick nothing."

"And how would you know?" Ellie accused. She tried to make her voice sound harsh, but instead it turned out cracked.

Harry paused before replying. "Because that used to be me."

Well, it wasn't much of a shocker, but Ellie was still shocked nonetheless. If what Harry was saying was true, and Kevin really just wanted a quick one-time fling to get his mind off of Julia, then she felt like punching somebody. Except that she was in a moving vehicle, and Harry Osborn was the closest person to her, so she would gladly wait for a wall or something to come her way. She'd really thought Kevin was a nice guy – and he was. But if Harry hadn't decided to pick her up on that day then she shuddered thinking of what could've happened. Kevin could've taken advantage of her, or talked her into doing something she really didn't want to do, but would do it just for him. And he would've known she would. It felt like somebody knocked the butterflies in her stomach out cold.

A sudden twinge of guilt passed through her - here she was feeling heartbroken about boys when she should've been worrying about her mother and their state of living.

The rest of the ride to Oscorp was quiet; the only sounds inside the limo were their slow breathing and quiet, jazzy music playing in the background.

When they got there, Ellie tried to go for the door but Harry held up a hand to stop her. He got out of the car, walked around to her side and opened it for her, gesturing sarcastically towards the doors of Oscorp. "Mademoiselle."

"Didn't know you spoke French," Ellie mockingly replied, laughing to herself. She hopped out of the car and walked alongside Harry.

"What do you mean? I'm fluent. _J'aime cuisiner petits chiens_." Harry joked. Ellie laughed at his broken French, although the accent he put on for it was quite appealing.

"Those poor little dogs," Ellie commented.

"Poor indeed," Harry agreed, chuckling.

* * *

**[A/N]: There's a lot of snorting in this fic. I just realised. (That totally sounds like Ellie and Harry did some form of crack/cocaine)  
4,000 words! I think my back is going to break when I finally stand up. I'm hoping for Ellie and Harry's relationship to go from friends, to good friends, to awkwardly-incredibly-close friends, to something even more. I feel like I'm rushing this story too much, ugh. :P**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! I think I'm going to shout every single one of you out because I love you guys so much. Seriously. Dudes. So, thank you to: Scarletknight17, cocoamilo, lieselmax, xXFlashylightsXx, PokeLocked13, szynka2496, Vena-Mala, GiraffePanda2, and guests for reviewing!)**

_**J'aime cuisiner petits chiens -**_** I love to cook dogs (according to Google Translate X3)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick note: This story begins at the beginning of ASM2, that's why Harry isn't as dark as he appears _during_ the movie. He's just a really bratty rich dude. During his first interaction with Peter we see he's not so completely serious all the time, he's still just a boy. :D **

* * *

"That was embarrassing." Ellie huffed stubbornly and crossed her arms, trying her best not to look Harry in the eye.

"Maybe," Harry admitted. The cheeky grin still hadn't left his lips, and although the instinctual urge to punch him was slowly deteriorating into minor annoyance, she still felt like doing it. "But at least I saved your reputation."

Ellie groaned. "That was _not _saving my reputation. Financially impaired Ellie Jones suddenly gets a ride in a limousine after school – everyone probably thinks I'm dating a sugar daddy or something."

"You don't look like the type of woman to be a gold-digger," Harry mused, glancing at her in thought.

Ellie nodded and sighed. "Yeah, but they don't know that. What are they gonna say when they find out it was _the _Harry Osborn who picked me up from school?"

A chuckle bubbled its way out from Harry's lips. "Probably how _incredibly lucky and fortuned _you are."

Ellie had the impulse to punch him in the shoulder playfully, but stopped herself. Instead, she rolled her eyes. "Because that wasn't self-centered _at all_."

Harry threw his hands up in surrender. "What? I'm worth a lot."

"How much would you be worth if I ruined that pretty face of yours?" Ellie grumbled in reply.

Harry just laughed loudly, the pleasant sound filling the large and empty room. They were situated in Harry's office – Ellie took to lounging herself across the sofa near the door and Harry was trying to get through some _extremely_ important paperwork. Or so he said. He just had his legs up on the desk, twirling his pen around in his hands as he grinned at Ellie.

Ellie inspected the blindingly white ceiling blankly. She wasn't more inspecting it rather than staring at it like a confused buffoon. "It must get boring in here," she finally turned to Harry, whose eyes were already on her.

He cleared his throat quietly and snapped his head back to the papers in front of him, clicking his pen. "Yeah," he replied. "Sometimes I wanna get out, but the reporters are too much some days."

Oh. Ellie had forgotten that Harry probably had paparazzi on him every step he took outside. Guess that's what you got when you were the new heir of a multi-billion dollar corporation. Ellie shifted so her head was hanging upside down on the arm-rest of the sofa. "You could always wear a disguise. You know, go all James Bond on them." She suggested. Ellie added in a few karate chops and 'wa-cha's for effect.

Harry's chuckle was somewhere between a laugh and a scoff. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, that'd probably work."

Ellie tapped a finger on her temple. "Smart."

"I tapped into your school files," Harry suddenly said, as if he'd remembered. He mockingly tapped on his own forehead, mimicking her. "Not so smart."

"I failed algebra, like, twice. Give me a break, man." Ellie whined, throwing an arm over her eyes to hide her red face. A painful object hitting her head made her wince. It was a pen. "What was that for?"

Harry's arm was still outstretched, and he made no move to pretend he didn't just childishly throw a pen he was holding at Ellie. "At least pretend you're smart."

"What good would pretending do?" Ellie answered. She made a move to throw the pen back at Harry, but his eyes flickered dangerously to her, so she let it roll down onto the floor.

"Pretending gets you everywhere," Harry grabbed another pen out of a tin and scribbled a few things down on some papers.

"Did it get you here?" Ellie asked absentmindedly.

When there was no reply from Harry, she looked up at him to find him staring at her, biting at his lip worryingly. "Partly," he finally said quietly.

Partly? Ellie wondered. She looked at Harry for some more elaboration, but he was busy scribbling down some important things on important papers for probably important reasons. Harry always looked like he knew what he was doing, and that was something Ellie admired about him. Everything about him screamed 'Important!', and she wasn't sure if it was true or if he made it seem true. Maybe he was just pretending, like he said. Sure, Harry Osborn was majorly important, but that was just the name. Did anyone bother to care about the importance of _him_ in general?

Ellie felt bad for Harry. Sure, she was living in rough conditions and was certainly not a genius at school – but Harry's position was rough, too. The press and media were constantly sexualizing him and expecting loads out of his newly appointed status. It had to be hard not being able to have a good day outside without somebody reporting it to the media for the world to know. That, combined with the fact his father had just passed away, had to be soul-crushing. She felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry," Ellie murmured, staring awkwardly up at the ceiling again. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"What?" Harry asked, not looking up from his writing.

"Sarah told me assistants are supposed to do stuff like file organizing and answering calls and taking appointments and taking messages and running errands and crazy stuff like that. I've been a pretty crap assistant lately."

Harry laughed, without humour. "We have people for that. Don't worry about it."

Ellie sat up. "Well, what am I supposed to do, then? I'm an assistant aren't I?"

"You're definitely something."

"I'm more like your slave around here than anything else. All I do for you is make you coffee and clean up messes and fix your bed-dweller problems," Ellie listed them off. "And if I'm not doing that, then I'm sitting around talking at you."

Harry stopped to look at Ellie. His normally hard blue eyes were soft. "Are you not okay with that? I _could _make you sort through files for the rest of the afternoon."

"No, no, that's fine," Ellie said almost too quickly.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what I'm doing, either," Although Ellie expected as much, it still shocked her to hear Harry say it. "I think you're more of a comfort than anything else," he admitted quietly.

Ellie froze. Her – a comfort to Harry? Sure, her constant babbling and sarcastic remarks were probably amusing for anyone, but she never predicted it from _Harry_. She cleared her throat and tried her best to cross her legs without seeming awkward. "What, you just need some annoyance in your life?" Ellie tried to chuckle, but it came out nervous.

Harry shook his head. "You're just interesting."

Ellie would've spat out her drink if she was drinking anything then. Ellie, interesting? That was the most overstated comment all year. "You act like you've never conversed with people around your age before."

"Mostly because I haven't," Harry gave a weary, unamused smile. "Just middle-aged men who reek of cheap cologne and maids."

"You went to boarding school, you probably had friends there."

"I guess," he shrugged. "None of them were really friends, though. Most of them just wanted me for my money and popularity."

Ellie nodded in half-understanding. She would never know how that felt, but she still sympathized with Harry.

"But you," Harry started. He took his legs down from his desk and clicked his pen shakily. "You don't. You've made it clear you don't want me for any of that. It's not every day someone purposely tries to rile up Harry Osborn." His name rolled off his tongue sarcastically.

Ellie shrugged. "You're being a brat half the time."

Harry chuckled, though it didn't meet his eyes. "Right now I think you're the only 'real' person I have around here."

"Isn't there anybody else?" Ellie inquired. She started to get fidgety from the feeling of being put on the spot. It felt like Harry almost _depended _on her.

Harry shrugged, as if the conversation was simple small talk. "Peter."

Peter.

Ellie's mind remembered back to last week – the guy she'd talked to in the elevator. Huh. She wouldn't have expected that he was an acquaintance of Harry. "Is he your friend?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. We knew each other since we were kids, I guess. Our fathers-" His voice seemed to choke up at the mention of his father. "Anyway, they were friends." Harry ended it shortly, waving his hand as if dismissing it like it was a dumb topic.

"You've known this guy your entire life, but you don't know anything about me." Ellie pointed out after a long silence.

"I feel like I can trust you," Harry smiled at her, eyes warm.

Ellie was quiet after that. Harry Osborn considered Ellie Jones a friend – who would've thought? She definitely would not have guessed it in her entire life. Sure, she didn't want Harry's money or media popularity. In all honesty she just needed money to keep her family stabilized, Harry being the extra component to it. She didn't mind him, now that she dwelled on it for a while. Yeah, he could get bratty and throw majorly overdramatic tantrums (from what she'd seen) – but he was also a nice guy who was simply in need of a friend. A friend who wasn't going to backstab him or sell him off to the press. And the more Ellie dwelled on it, the more she came to the conclusion that she didn't mind the idea of being Harry's friend.

"Do you want some coffee?" Ellie asked quietly, breaking the silence after a while.

Harry looked up and met her boring, brown eyes with his lively blue. "Sure."

* * *

Ellie made her way towards the cafeteria this time, too caught up in her thoughts to bother making the coffee herself. With the change she had in her pockets, she managed to buy some coffee for both Harry and herself without much trouble. Thankfully, the cafeteria was fairly cheap (cheaper than the one at her school, if she was completely honest).

There were so many people buzzing about, she wasn't looking where she was going when she accidentally bumped into somebody, resulting in said person to drop whatever they were holding.

"Crap, sorry!" Ellie cursed, throwing herself down to help the man collect his paper back up. She put the tray holding her coffee aside and fumbled to grab the scattered papers.

The man, adorned with large rimmed glasses and a receding hairline (which he attempted to cover up by a side-comb over it), just stuttered out his reply. "No, no, its fine, I can do it." He shooed Ellie's hands away and began to gather his paperwork himself.

"Man, I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking," Ellie apologized sincerely. A blueprint drawing caught her eye. "What is all this?" She gestured towards the papers which were now all gathered up in his hands. They stood back up, Ellie bringing the coffee tray with her.

The man glanced towards the papers. "What, these? They're nothin', just blueprints." His voice was nervous and shaky, like he was especially surprised to see Ellie talking to him.

"Yeah," Ellie said, laughing. "I mean what're they for? They're super cool."

The man gave an insecure smile. "I- I work on the maintenance around here."

"Really? That's awesome, man," Ellie complimented, giving him a light smack on the shoulder. She gestured around the place. "You've done a good job. This place is pretty well-maintained."

"Thanks," the man's tone became lighter and more surprised. "I-I'm Max."

Ellie shot him a grin. "I'm Ellie. Hey, I better get going- You gonna be alright?" She motioned towards the overflowing papers in his hands.

Max nodded fervently, and so Ellie gave him another smile and took off, trying her best to power-walk as fast she could without spilling the coffee in her hands.

Somehow she managed to find her way back to Harry's office by a turn of chance, and found him chewing on the end of his pen and staring ahead at the wall across the room.

Ellie kicked the door shut behind her, snapping him out of his aHar

trance.

"I see you still haven't learnt how to knock," he joked, eying the coffee in her hands.

She set his coffee down on his desk lightly; careful not to spill it (after all, she was still the clumsiest person she knew).

Ellie thought back to earlier in the afternoon, to when Kevin had invited her over. She still felt like punching a wall, don't get her wrong, but she still felt like somebody had punched her chest in and left her breathless. Kevin had been her crush for years, and when hope finally lit up for her it came crashing down just as bad. Kevin was a _jerk_. As much as it hurt Ellie to say it to herself, she knew it was true. She was just glad that Harry had given it to her bluntly with no thought to her feelings – if he had, she probably wouldn't be as let down as she was now. And that was probably a bad thing.

"How did you know Kevin just wanted sex?" She asked quietly, sitting back in one of the chairs in front of Harry's desk. Ellie sipped at her hot coffee, burning her tongue in the process. "Did you know him?"

"He just seemed like the type of guy," Harry answered simply.

It sparked rage inside Ellie, for some reason, that Harry had just admitted to assuming something about Kevin from one glance. "What? What if he didn't want that? What if- What if he just liked me?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, offending Ellie slightly. "There's really only one thing on a sixteen year old boy's mind," He pointed out. Harry paused for a moment and chuckled. "Plus, it's obvious you're a virgin."

Ellie's mouth hung open in shock. "W-What? Are you saying I don't have the type of attitude that says 'I've totally been laid'?" She gestured over her form rapidly.

Harry snickered. His blue eyes inspected her inquisitively. "Well, have you?"

Ellie crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "No," she admitted, grumbling. "But I'd like to think that the insinuation still stands."

"It doesn't," Harry assured with a smirk.

A comfortable silence fell over the both of them, sipping their Oscorp coffee in delicious glee (or, Ellie was). The next thing that happened was probably karma, because in that moment Ellie was thinking about how un-clumsy she'd been lately (besides the recent knocking-someone-over incident), when she accidentally fumbled with her coffee and it slipped out of her hands. The red-hot burning of the liquid touched the skin underneath her hoodie, making her yelp in pain.

Harry was up in an instant the minute she dropped her coffee cup. "Are you okay?"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Ellie repeated the word over and over again, her shoulders going rigid as she attempted to ignore the searing burning of the liquid setting into the fabric of her hoodie. "I'm totally not okay. I just spilt hot coffee on me," she said it like it was something that had never happened before, although it had.

Once the burning had cooled down, Ellie relaxed and pulled at the hem of her hoodie to distance herself from the newfound wetness of the material.

Harry frowned. "You should get that cleaned up."

"Nah, it's fine," Ellie waved a hand at Harry without looking. "I can deal with it." She inwardly frowned at the thought of having to add this hoodie to the list of hoodies she'd stained and ruined due to her clumsiness. Damnit.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking over Ellie's hoodie. "At least change. Go up to the penthouse and use one of my shirts." He offered.

Ellie wanted to refuse the offer, she really did. But it was the uncomfortable, sticky wetness of the liquid spreading along her hoodie that made her accept it begrudgingly. "Fine," she muttered, making her way to the door. "If I get weird looks, it's your fault."

And she did.

Get weird looks, that is.

She was starting to wonder whether today was just another day of Ellie-hate.

Once she got to Harry's penthouse floor, she navigated her way towards his bedroom and picked up one of the shirts in his closet.

Designer. Obviously.

She threw on the grey t-shirt, discarding her hoodie in the washing basket by his door. Immediately Ellie felt better, the warm wetness having left her skin and replaced by the dry, soft material of Harry's shirt. She felt kind of awkward having to wear one of his shirts like this, considering they were made of such fine material and she was way too nervous to be wearing it. Ellie would probably ruin it within two hours. She hoped she wouldn't.

When she arrived back at Harry's office, he was looking down intently at some paperwork, pen twirling in his hand, and teeth worrying at his bottom lip.

"Back," Ellie muttered, plopping herself down on the sofa. "There went my delicious Oscorp coffee." She sighed dramatically for effect.

Harry looked up at her.

Then he blinked.

He blinked again, his mouth falling open slightly.

"What?" Ellie said, self-consciously palming at her cheeks. "Have I got something on my face?"

Harry cleared his throat and shook his head. His eyes left her, but flickered back again.

"Stop staring at me like I'm an alien," Ellie complained.

Harry complied, turning back to his paperwork. "It looks good on you."

Ellie didn't know how to reply. The hint of a twinge of pink rose in Harry's face, but Ellie couldn't recall if it was there before or not. She simply shrugged it off, taking it as a compliment without thinking too much about it.

"Thanks," she replied slowly, gazing up at the ceiling awkwardly.

Why was Harry being so nice to her all of a sudden this week? Maybe they had had established a friendship now, but it was unlike him. Maybe Harry wasn't as much of a brat as Ellie originally assumed, but she was just anticipating the next tantrum he threw unexpectedly.

Ellie tried not to dwell on it for too long.

* * *

**[A/N]: Thank you everyone for the reviews. When I say I squeal at each one of them I'm not kidding, I'm scared someone will walk in while I'm fangirling over them. X3 Just a question - does anybody know Harry's hair colour? In some scenes it looks like a dirty blonde and in some it looks brown, so I'm really not sure. Also what does everyone think of following the ASM2 plot? Introducing Max! :D**

**Thanks to: Scarletknight17, cocoamilo, lieselmax, xXFlashylightsXx, PokeLocked13, szynka2496, Vena-Mala, GiraffePanda2, MehWantsCookies, Stace, Long May She Reign, yappycherub, and guests for reviewing! I'm literally going to marry everyone of you.**

**YAY FOR CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT THIS CHAPTER! Ellie and Harry are now officially established friends 5eva!  
Also, can you guys tell me what you think of Ellie? Is she bordering on the Mary-Sue level or what? D: I hope not, or I might have to kill her off. X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Marvel or the Amazing Spiderman franchise. I only own Ellie, who's too smelly to be a real ASM character.**

**PokeLocked13 made fanart for this fic! Thank you so much, I love it! deviantart art / Assistant-Needed-455895111 (Take out the spaces)**

* * *

Much to Ellie's dismay, her previous assumption was correct.

Partly.

The next day at school was awkward for Ellie, though she didn't know if she could say the same for Kevin Summers. He had acted like he'd never even spoken to her yesterday, and went back to pretending that she didn't even exist. It tugged at her chest slightly painfully to know that, but Ellie managed to pull through it and remain spiteful towards him. Even if what Harry assumed wasn't true, he had ruined any chance Ellie would ever have with Kevin. The worst thing was that Ellie didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She hoped for the latter, but she still wasn't sure.

Damien was the same dick he always was at lunch, except this time he was even more of a jerk-off now that he and Sarah had an idea of what had probably happened.

"You're not even Kevin's type," Damien had sniggered right in her face. "Did you honestly think he'd give you a chance?"

No.

Ellie hadn't thought that. Even when Kevin had blatantly invited her to come over to his house, she still didn't believe it. Ellie Jones had no chance with Kevin Summers, and that much was obvious.

Sarah had just put a comforting hand on Ellie's back, soft and tentative. "Hey," she'd murmured quietly. "He's an asswipe. Don't worry about Kevin." Sarah ended it with a snort that was probably supposed to be reassuring, as if she were blowing the whole idea of Kevin Summers off.

Ellie had never been heartbroken before, and this obviously didn't classify as it, but she still felt like screaming into a pillow and chewing on so much ice cream her insides froze so she wouldn't have to feel so gutted. She simply nodded along with whatever Sarah had to rant about, and she took the occasional glares from Damien without any snarky remarks to give in return.

It was both Kevin Summers and her desperation for financial aid that had Ellie feeling so off that day. Harry still hadn't paid her, and Ellie was wavering thin on the line of just blatantly asking him about it, as rude as it would seem. She still wasn't doing much with her job as an assistant, as much as Harry assured her it was fine. If he were to pay her, it would basically be for sitting around half the time and doing nothing, and Ellie still wasn't sure if she was okay with that. It felt as if she were cheating Harry.

When the school day came to a close, the limousine was already waiting for Ellie outside the school gates. She tried her best to ignore the rude, hushed remarks by some students around her, simply walking faster towards the awaiting automobile. If this was how Harry wanted it to be, then she would just have to deal with it.

Harry didn't so much as look at her when she got in rather clumsily, tripping into the leather seats. He acted as if he didn't even notice her fall back onto the seat with a shameful groan. He simply stared out the tinted windows, legs lazily spread open and arms crossed over his black t-shirt.

Okay.

None of his usual snark.

Just eyebrows furrowed and light brown hair falling messily across his forehead.

Ellie sighed and leaned back into the leather. Her mind wandered back to last night when she had gotten home. Her mother had questioned her endlessly about whose shirt she had on with narrowed eyes, because it 'certainly wasn't Sarah's'. Ellie's mother lived by a small rule – if you couldn't repay something, then you shouldn't take it. She had then proceeded to lecture Ellie about giving it back to whoever owned it as soon as she could.

Ellie unzipped her backpack and reached into it; bringing out a grey, bundled up material. She threw it over to Harry and it plopped into his lap, resulting in him snapping his head towards it in confusion.

"I thought I should return it," Ellie muttered.

Harry's eyes flickered over to Ellie for a moment, cold and calculating. Then he picked up the shirt and flung it to the other side of his seat, returning his gaze to the window.

Of course.

Ellie sighed again.

The entire ride to Oscorp was silent, neither bothering to address one another. Once they reached the destination, Ellie stepped out and waited for Harry to say something to her, to speak an order, anything.

"Go up to the penthouse."

There it was.

Ellie made her way to the floor that belonged to the penthouse irritably. She really, _really _wasn't in the mood for Harry's behavior today – or what she'd seen of it so far.

When she was met with another tantrum-induced mess scattered among the room, she simply began to work on tidying it up without a word or groan (something that surprised even Ellie).

* * *

It had taken Ellie an hour and a half, maybe, to clean everything up. Tables and chairs were flipped back up; broken glass was swept up, and Ellie soon found herself with an aching back and hands.

Harry had walked in maybe ten minutes after she had begun cleaning up and had lounged across the sofa just like last time, not bothering to even acknowledge Ellie's presence. For a second, Ellie had thought that maybe he really didn't know she was in here with him, but then he had flickered a cold gaze towards her when she cleaned shattered glass off of the coffee table in front of him.

Had she done something wrong? Maybe it was something she'd said yesterday, or last week. She tried to remember anything she'd blurted that could have mildly offended _the _Harry Osborn, but came back negative. Then what excused his mood towards her lately?

After she had finished, she sat down on a smaller sofa across from Harry's cautiously. She may as well break the ice, even if Harry's demeanor deemed it too thick to crack.

"Harry, what-" Ellie finally broke the silence, beginning to grow gradually more and more frustrated with his childish silent treatment.

But Harry cut her off.

"Why do you bother coming?" His voice was deep and coarse, as if he hadn't spoken for a fair while all day.

Ellie sat dumfounded for a moment, unsure of his sudden question. Why did she bother coming? The answer was obvious, of course – she was doing this for her mother. That was really the only motivation she had to not go stomping out the door and never looking back, as much as she tried to put it kindly.

Ellie paused before replying. "I need the money." As harsh as it sounded, it was the truth, and Ellie wasn't one for lying.

Harry threw her an unamused smile, one that made him look five years older. "You need the money." He repeated.

Ellie just looked down at her hands and nodded, suddenly aware of his calculating glare beating down on her.

An envelope hit her stomach and fell into her lap, looking crumpled as if it'd been fidgeted with over and over. "There's your money."

Ellie picked up the envelope tenderly, a contrast to its battered appearance. "Just like that?"

Another unhumoured smile. "Just like that."

Ellie breathed out a breath. "How much?"

"Five thousand."

Ellie almost spluttered on her own air. "Five- Five thousand?! I've only been working for you for like, a week!"

"It's a month's worth of pay, at least." His talking seemed robotic and monotone, combined with an unusual gravelly undertone.

Ellie looked up at him, eyebrows raised in innocent confusion. "Why?"

Harry turned his glare to the ceiling and leaned back into the sofa. Ellie noticed how dark the circles under his eyes had gotten lately. "Go home, Ellie."

Ellie almost stopped breathing completely.

Go home? What did he mean 'go home'? Did he mean forever, or did he mean for today? She couldn't lose this position – as much as Harry was a brat, she could deal with it. She couldn't lose it. Ellie needed this – for her mother. For her.

"I should've known," Harry finally muttered. It seemed like it was meant for only his ears, muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough for her to hear.

"Known what?" Ellie's voice cracked somewhere in between. Was she being fired?

"You're just another one of them."

"One of _who_?"

"Them!" Harry growled, sitting upright. Ellie gasped lightly and jumped. His fingers dug into the leather of the sofa roughly. "Everyone else who just wants my money!"

"I don't want your money-"

"Then throw it away! Go ahead and throw the envelope away, Ellie!" When Ellie just stared at him, eyes wide, he ran a crazed hand through his messy hair and sighed in serious frustration.

"I want _the _money, not yours." Ellie murmured after a small silence.

Harry glared daggers at her and laughed unhumourously. "It's still my money."

"I mean the money that comes with the job. I don't deal with your crap so I can gain media popularity and a billion dollars."

Harry's eyes seemed to soften a little bit, but they still stayed hard.

"I thought we were friends," Ellie said quietly.

"I never said we were friends," Harry snapped back.

"Then what are we?" Ellie challenged, eyes becoming damp and voice rising and wavering. "Because I'm just some poor kid and you're _the _Harry Osborn, heir of Oscorp, and you're so important and I'm _so not_!"

Harry seemed to think for a moment, swallowing back the anger closing up his throat. He said the next words calmly and maturely, like he'd suddenly grown a suit and grey hair. "You are my _assistant_ and I am your _boss_."

The only thing that Ellie could think of after that was if he still wanted her to go home.

Regardless, she did.

Maybe she was cheating Harry, taking her paycheck and leaving for the rest of the day after an argument with him, after he'd gone out of his way to pick her up in a fancy limousine, after he'd paid her a month's worth of pay even though it was only a week and a half – but Ellie was so, so tired and angry. She needed to sleep. She needed to think.

It could've been her stress with Kevin Summers and the build-up of taking all of Damien's remarks like a hurt puppy and strain over her and her mother's living conditions that set her off, but Ellie grabbed her bag and stalked out of the doors of Oscorp without a second glance at Harry Osborn. Maybe if she had, she would've seen his soft eyes and exhausted face, but at that time Ellie Jones was so drained she didn't bother to. Now she was the one that felt like kicking over expensive vases and smashing fine china, but she knew she couldn't ever possibly do that.

When she kicked open the door to her apartment, her mother looked up from her seat in a comfy chair, nose buried in a book. "Back so soon?" Her mother seemed surprised.

"I got let off early," Ellie grumbled, throwing her bag to the side and rummaging through the fridge for something to eat.

"You know, you still haven't told me what your job is."

Ellie sighed.

Then she threw the envelope still clutched in her hands into her mother's lap. Mrs. Jones put her book aside and picked it up tenderly, smoothing out the harsh fold lines.

A loud gasp startled Ellie. "Oscorp?" Her mother pointed at the logo in the corner of the envelope.

"Yeah."

"Ellie, how-"

"Sarah got me in," Ellie lied. "There's about five thousand in there."

Ellie expected her mother to shriek at her. She expected her to shove the envelope back into Ellie's hands and tell her to return it.

Instead, her mother smiled wearily and looked up at Ellie. "Thank you, Ellie. I- I have no words."

"I told you I would help," Ellie urged her. "Didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did, but… I- Ellie…"

"What, mom?"

"The bills and rent have already been paid off."

Ellie froze and stared at her mother. "What?"

"Trent said a young man came in yesterday and gave him the money upfront, just like that. He said his name was Harry. Whoever he is, he must be an angel." Mrs. Jones' hand clutched at her chest, as if the idea of it made her want to cry.

To be honest, it made Ellie want to cry, too.

The thought that Harry Osborn, officially the world's worst tantrum thrower, had paid off her family's troubles without a second thought.

Had he known all along?

He couldn't have known.

Then again, he had hacked into her school files.

He probably knew more about her family than she did.

Had he just strolled into the apartment complex, knocked on Trent's door and paid off their rent just like that?

Ellie thought Harry couldn't give two shits about her or her family. Maybe it was true, but now she wasn't so sure. She had just walked out of Oscorp after an argument with him and now she thought he cared?

She was probably crazy.

Or sick.

Or both.

Ellie still couldn't wrap her head around it – Harry had paid off everything Ellie needed to work for.

She had two decisions now.

One, she could continue working for Harry and getting paid. Occasional tantrums and silent treatments included.

Or two, she could quit now since they were in a more stable position. Get herself a part-time job with normal pay and friendly co-workers.

Wasn't that why she had agreed on it in the first place? She would work for him until they were in a stable position, and now they were. Well, partly. They still had a shabby apartment, but they weren't in debt. And that was good enough, right?

Did she _want_ to stop working for Harry?

Harry was a sore thumb. That much was obvious. His father never paid much attention to him, and simply pretended as if he didn't have a son. He spent most of his life in constant frustration and anger pent up towards his father, and now that his father was gone it was probably overflowing and coming out in short bursts. He had the stress of running a world-renowned corporation at his young age, and had clearly developed an unhealthy sleeping habit as of recent.

Ellie decided that Harry needed someone.

Not to fuck, or have a one night stand with to release his pent-up anger and regrets.

Not to rant to about his relationship problems or media scandals or daddy issues.

But someone to simply be there – comforting him in the knowledge of their constant presence and assurance.

Friend, acquaintance or assistant.

* * *

**[A/N]: WOAH MAN, GUYS I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE, THREE DAYS OR SOMETHING. You're going to kill me if I say I've been caught up with schoolwork like every other fanfiction author out there – and that's totally not the reason. I've just been really, **_**really **_**lazy. As you can quite clearly see – this chapter wasn't much, it was short and quick and probably looks like I vomited it out. I think it's more character development again than anything else, and a slight step into the plot.**

_**/I didn't edit this chapter ;A;**_

**Also, if some of you guys haven't seen the movie yet I suggest you refrain from reading the chapters in far future until you have since the fic is following the plot and all. (I'll be sure to let you know when the movie begins to really come in). So I was wrong guys – Ellie and Harry actually **_**aren't **_**established besties 5eva. But we'll get there!**

_**Seriously**_**, thank you all for the kind reviews! Thank youuu! This fic hit 50 reviews recently and I love you all for it, God bless you all. Thank you to: Scarletknight17, cocoamilo, lieselmax, xXFlashylightsXx, PokeLocked13, szynka2496, Vena-Mala, GiraffePanda2, MehWantsCookies, Stace, Long May She Reign, yappycherub, Fawkes'Flame123, Nirvana14, Turukte, Blazingfire55, iamthelostandfound, Claire, Golden Rose, KirikiAndo, sweetpea42, hauntingchristine, Minx1993, Ningyo-Nin, osborngirl, Pat, densrl and guests for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Marvel or the Amazing Spiderman franchise. I only own Ellie Jones.**

* * *

The more Ellie thought about it, the more she came to the doomed conclusion that her life was beginning to take a rollercoaster-like turn. Before it had been so simple; the only things consuming her mind and free time were school and home. Homework and helping out. Trying not to be a _complete _loser and walking dogs for cash. Now that she replayed the events of the past few weeks in her head, she felt sick to her stomach to think how much the activities of her leisure time had flipped.

She'd begun to fail classes at school. It seemed so simple to say in her head, but that was because the reality of it hadn't sunk in. She'd failed classes before, but never so many at once. If she didn't up her behavior and effort, then she wouldn't be able to get her grades up in time. It was mostly the lack of sleep and being thoroughly indulged in worrying about things at home that sent her spiraling down in the grades division.

It had been a week since she'd walked out of Oscorp.

It sounded so dramatic to word it like that, like she was really of any importance in the maintenance of the organization, but it was the easiest way to say it. Ellie had walked out and left Harry Osborn to his own devices, whatever they were. It wasn't like she'd had enough of his temper tantrums and coy attitude, because she could deal with that, it was that she didn't know what to think when he'd handed her five thousand dollars in person and denied her friendship.

Furthermore, she wasn't mad that he'd denied her friendship – not at all.

It wasn't as if she didn't want to be friends with Harry, because she was fine with whatever direction their acquaintance took. She was only offended by the way he'd said it – said, 'I never said we were friends', like it was an _offense _to be accused of such a thing. Maybe it was for him, to be accused of being close with a commoner, or whatever term people like him used for people like her.

Sure, Ellie planned on working for Harry still. At first she thought of going into the city the very next day to Oscorp, but thought against it. She could have one day off, couldn't she? One day turned into a few, until it was a Friday the next week. The more Ellie stayed away from Oscorp, the more she lost the courage to go strutting through again. Harry probably thought she'd quit by now - she couldn't just go marching through the doors like everything was normal again.

Or maybe he'd already found another person to fill in the position of his assistant. Maybe all he needed was for Ellie to leave, and somebody else would be waiting in her place.

Ellie secretly hoped there wasn't. She needed the job. Maybe it was just her bratty, sixteen year old phase that made her reluctant to go back, as much as she needed to.

"Are you going back?" It was the last period of the day, and although Ellie had been listening intently, focusing on trying to get her work back up to par, Sarah was having none of it. Sarah leaned towards Ellie's desk, looking majorly uncomfortable in a position that was basically lying across her seat, upper body in mid-air. "Please tell me you're going back."

Ellie snorted before scribbling down a few notes off of the board. "Do your work." She whispered back at Sarah. Ellie didn't really want to admit to herself she was avoiding the topic.

Sarah slumped, rejected, and sat normally before the teacher could catch her. Mrs. Yateman's eyes scanned the room dangerously before returning to the board. Sarah whipped her head around back at Ellie like a chain reaction. "You're going to have to go back sooner or later, Ellie."

"I know," Ellie admitted, sighing. "But…"

"'But' what? 'But' nothing. Come on, Ellie."

"_But _what if it's too late? I mean- Sarah, he said all those things and I just left and he probably thinks I'm gone for good now." Ellie argued, biting at the tip of her pencil nervously.

Sarah shrugged, sending Ellie an apologetic look. Probably at the situation she'd gotten herself in. "You'll never know. How about this – you go there this afternoon, ask about Harry, and if word goes around about a new assistant, then there you go."

Ellie groaned and laid her arms across her desk, resting her head on it. "Easier said than done, don't you think?"

"Well, yes. But this is kind of important."

Ellie wasn't a child anymore – she didn't have to get nervous about doing mature things. She didn't have to be scared of the looming Oscorp tower or the millions of floors and divisions inside of it. She didn't even have to be scared of Harry, because in more ways than one he was just as broken as the glass he'd shattered many times.

The strict walls Harry kept building around him were crumbling with each passing second Ellie spent near him. She saw more inside him, bits and pieces letting go and floating away and revealing how vulnerable he really was. One time she'd mentioned his father, and for a moment hurt and anguish had flickered in his eyes for more than a long moment. The next time she saw him, it disappeared and instead the icy coldness in his blue eyes returned. It was as if he was trying to build a steel exterior that nobody would get through.

And for a moment, Ellie remembered back to the very first time she'd seen Harry Osborn in the flesh – how his eyes twinkled with childish and teasing amusement, how his lips curved up into a genuine, coy smile. Now that she saw him, all she could see were dim blue eyes that had grown tired. A posture that hunched, that had too felt the effects of exhaustion.

Ellie knew it had to be more than just that – exhaustion. There was something else going on in Harry's life that had to be the reason behind his changed demeanor, but Ellie had no chance of knowing. Without an insight to his personal life, she wouldn't know. As nosy as it was, she felt as if she needed to know, like she could help somehow.

* * *

Ellie didn't know why she was here.

Why she was waiting in Harry's office like a buffoon, like he'd walk in at any moment and welcome her with warm arms and a hot cup of coffee. She could have simply asked for Harry at the receptionist desk, but instead she made an _appointment_. An appointment to see Harry under non-business conditions, like he had all the time in the world. Ellie knew he didn't, which was why she was kicking herself.

She should've just gone home, instead of making her way into the city to Oscorp.

Ellie didn't know what it was – she could've gotten a part-time job elsewhere, why was she taking this so hard? Why was she coming back here, trying to fix things with Harry again so it wouldn't seem like she'd walked out after he'd broken down? After he'd accused her of just wanting his money? After she'd taken said money, and simply left for days?

Maybe she just felt bad. But for Harry, or for what she did? She didn't know.

A thump made Ellie jump in her seat in front of Harry's desk. She'd been so lost in herself she hadn't noticed Harry come in and throw his legs up on the desk.

"She's back," Harry mused. He didn't look at her, resorting to picking up some files and scanning his hard eyes over them. "Why is she back?"

Ellie cleared her throat and bit the inside of her gum before replying. "I missed kicking models out of your bed."

Harry shot her a look. "Ha ha."

Well, even if he wasn't laughing, maybe he was laughing on the inside.

"So what's- you know," Ellie breathed in and out slowly. "What's happening?"

"Care to elaborate?" Harry stared at her, awaiting an answer.

Ellie let out a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry."

Harry looked at her confused, as if he didn't even remember her doing anything wrong. "You're sorry?"

"For- For walking out. For not coming back. You didn't tell me- I wouldn't have taken it if you hadn't told me, Harry, I swear-"

"What are you talking about?" Harry cut in roughly.

"You paid off our rent?" Ellie directed it in the form of a question, as if she were asking him for the first time. "You didn't even tell me."

Harry looked away and shrugged. "I heard you were struggling. You didn't even tell me." He repeated her last part in retort.

Ellie shrugged. "It was a useless subject; you didn't _need _to know about it."

"I could've done something sooner."

"_I _could've done it myself," Ellie said back sharply. "And-and you _still _gave me the pay, even when you'd already helped. Why?" Harry didn't reply at first, so Ellie repeated it again. "_Why_?"

Harry swallowed before shaking his head and shrugging. "I don't know."

"You can't just throw around your _money_ like that-"

"I can _do _whatever I want," Harry suddenly growled. "I'm Harry Osborn." The name slipped off his lips venomously and sarcastically.

Ellie was about to reply – was about to say something equally as snarky and rude, but restrained herself. She relaxed in her seat. "I still want to work for you."

Harry gave her a patronising look. "Is that why you're here? Because you still want to work for me?"

Ellie challenged him by raising her brows and nodding.

"I don't see why," Harry laughed, unamused. "You seemed pretty keen on getting out the door the last time I saw you."

"I just needed to think."

"You needed to think," Harry repeated sarcastically. "And what did you come up with?"

Ellie glared at him, though without much emotion or effort. "I decided that I want to be your friend."

"Nobody wants to be my _friend_," Harry spat.

"Well, I do," Ellie said, crossing her arms to prove her stubbornness. "Or at least, I want to try."

Harry didn't say anything, the familiar exterior slipping off of his pale face. He looked to be in deep thought with himself, running a hand through his messy brown hair. "Okay."

The way he said it made Ellie do a double-take. His eyes, once again, showed emotion beyond the familiar coldness. He sounded soft, like a puppy trying to warm up to its new owner.

Ellie repeated the way he'd said that one word – the way so much emotion had filtered through those two syllables. _Okay_. He said it like he was hoping, like he was going to try for once. And maybe, just maybe he would succeed.

* * *

Harry had another person to see after their time was up, so Ellie made her way to the cafeteria in a weird state between euphoria and confusion. She decided that some Oscorp coffee would cheer her up – or at least put her emotions on a more stable level so she'd be able to identify them.

Ellie tried to move everything that had happened in the past twenty minutes into simple sentences, to define her thoughts more easily.

She would continue working for Harry, with pay (though average, weekly pay instead of the months' worth she'd gotten).

She was going to try everything in her power to get Harry to trust her, to get close to him. (Not because she wanted his money, nor his fame or looks – simply because she felt he needed someone to be close to since his father's death).

She was going to become Harry's friend.

For once, it wasn't her who bumped into someone this time – it was the other way round. Peter Parker stared at her with wide eyes and clambered to help her pick up her dropped coffee cup, now leaking across the floor.

"Oh- I'm so sorry," he stuttered out, helping her regain herself. He did a double take at her. "Hey, you're- you're Ellie? Right? It's Ellie?"

"Yeah," Ellie chuckled lightly and straightened out her shirt, checking to see if anything had spilt on her – luckily, for once nothing had. "Peter, right?"

"Yeah!" Peter laughed and gestured between them both. "I would've thought you'd forgotten by now – man, where've you been?"

"Well, you know, school and stuff. Education and all. I wouldn't expect you to understand, you're like, a senior citizen." Ellie joked, throwing her coffee cup in the nearest bin.

Peter laughed again. "Very funny. I'll remember that the next time you need to sneak into an 18+ club."

Ellie wrinkled her nose. "Jokes on you, I don't go clubbing."

Peter chuckled and an awkward silence fell over the both of them.

"So," Peter drawled out. "Any thoughts on Spider-man lately?"

Ellie laughed. "Why has Spider-man popped up twice now in our encounters? Are my opinions just that good?"

"I just… photograph… I take pictures. Of. Spidey- Spiderman. As a job. Not a job- part time. I- give them to the Daily Bugle. I don't work there, or anything." Peter rambled, making Ellie raise a brow in amusement.

"Are you and Spider-man best buddies or something?" Ellie chuckled.

"What- no, no. I just take them-" Peter made a hand motion of clicking the shutter on a camera. "-from a distance."

Ellie nodded and then shrugged. "I think Spider-man's alright. Same as last time. Does it matter?"

"Nah. No- I was just wondering."

"Okay."

"So, what do you do here anyway?" Peter suddenly asked. "You never really, you know, told me."

Ellie froze. "I, uh, well… I work for Harry."

"Harry?" Peter also froze.

"Yeah, I heard you two were like besties since the fetus life."

Peter scrunched his nose up at the metaphor. "Yeah," he drawled out. "Something like that."

Ellie and Peter spoke for a while, discussing movies that were questionably geeky and joking around before eventually ending back up at Harry again.

"How did… How did his father die?" Ellie asked, swallowing.

Peter paused before replying. "He had a… debilitating disease called _Retroviral Hypodysplasia_."

"Is it…" Ellie tried to ask the question but came up blank.

Peter somehow knew, and confirmed it. "It's genetic."

Ellie nodded gravely and bit at her lip. "But it could have skipped Harry, right? It could have skipped a generation."

"I don't know," Peter muttered. "Maybe. We couldn't know for sure until it starts showing."

"How's Gwen?" Ellie suddenly asked, changing the topic quite obviously. She didn't exactly want to discuss the idea of Harry dying due to a genetic disease in any form. She didn't want to allow any negative thoughts today.

Peter grimaced and shrugged. "I don't know. Complicated," He chuckled a bit at the word, as if remembering an inside joke.

Ellie nodded and smiled politely. "Good luck with her, Pete."

She gave him a pat on the shoulder before turning on her heel and walking away, grabbing another coffee before she left the cafeteria.

Ellie was praying to whatever God there was that the disease had skipped Harry. That the same disease that had taken his own father wouldn't take him as well. But as much as she thought about it, the more she thought about his behavior. The circles underneath his eyes. The paleness of his skin. Suddenly everything about Harry's change clicked into place underneath big, red letters reading: '_DYING_'.

But Ellie didn't want to believe it.

* * *

**[A/N]: Thank you guys so much for the amount of reviews this fic has gotten! I'm squealing! We're almost at 100 reviews, I don't even know if I deserve that! Anyway, this chapter was fairly short but it's a HUGE step into the plot! Hope you guys liked it! **

**Thanks to: _Scarletknight17, cocoamilo, lieselmax, xXFlashylightsXx, PokeLocked13, szynka2496, Vena-Mala, GiraffePanda2, MehWantsCookies, Stace, Long May She Reign, yappycherub, Fawkes'Flame123, Nirvana14, Turukte, Blazingfire55, iamthelostandfound, Claire, Golden Rose, KirikiAndo, sweetpea42, hauntingchristine, Minx1993, Ningyo-Nin, osborngirl, Pat, densrl, Raven Bookworm, DontHaveALyfe, Tizronell, DreamersBliss, Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzamaki, Strype, thisismyfiction, wiwi, Skye Ai, Tbird2290,_ and guests for reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Marvel or the Amazing Spiderman franchise. I only own Ellie Jones.**

* * *

Ellie had spent her entire lunch time the next day in the library until her eyes her and her back ached. She was looking up everything she could about _Retroviral Hypodysplasia_ and Norman Osborn, but the only thing that really came of any interest to her was how Norman's closest employers had been trying to cure him. The idea of it sent shivers down Ellie's back to imagine it – they had injected small doses of the healing DNA of a lizard into him in hopes to cure him, but it had only mutated his genetics and made him worse, dying faster. They hadn't even tested it on humans yet, until Dr. Curt Connors had stepped in.

Reading up on it just made Ellie sick – to read about the horrors that had gone wrong behind the closed, secretive doors at Oscorp. She'd always taken comfort in the high technology and smart employees, naively assuming nothing _could _go wrong, even with Harry as the new heir. It turned out she was wrong, though that came as no surprise. Oscorp was a frightening place, but still Ellie felt like a thick piece of blurred glass stood in between her and the reality, like she wasn't seeing it all yet. As if she didn't really _know _or understand how terrifying things went on at Oscorp.

Sure, this was just another Spiderman story, another hero kicks the villains butt tale, but Ellie couldn't help but confide in herself the fact that Dr. Connors was not a villain, nor were the employees that only tried to help Norman Osborn. He had thought what he was doing was the right thing to do – that it was the only way to get ahead in future research, that it was the only way to help cure his boss. The program would have been hitting a milestone in forthcoming research had it been successful. No, it wasn't Dr. Connors who was the villain in this particular scenario – it was Oscorp.

Thinking about the whole topic made Ellie bring upon herself a faintly horrifying question – would they try to cure Harry, too? If the disease was hereditary, if it had been passed onto Harry, then from what Ellie had read up on he was at the age where it would begin to form, and she didn't know how to take that news. Sure, she'd only met Harry a few weeks ago, but in that time she'd learnt so much about him (yet at the same time, so little), and just when she'd found someone she actually found herself constructing a new friendship with they would be ripped away, slowly.

Harry was going to die.

Ellie kept telling herself that maybe it had skipped him, maybe, maybe, maybe – but the more she thought it the more she came to the reality-smashing conclusion that it would be extremely rare that it did.

She found herself feeling about the issue the way one feels about an innocent dog dying in an action movie, or a baby dying in a horror movie. It was weird, yes, but for some reason she felt like Harry had his whole life ahead of him – he couldn't just lay down for the remainder of it and slowly _die_.

It was like she was angry at the disease itself, like it had chosen Harry and said, "Hey buddy, have fun dying for the next ten years." But it hadn't, and Ellie knew she wasn't angry at Harry or the disease, only the thought of him weak and dying.

When one gets to know someone, they form a personal bond no matter what kind of relationship is between the two. Whether you only bump into someone momentarily at a café shop, a bond is formed. You're conscious of their living, breathing, thinking presence as a person, and the one unbreakable bond that stays is – _I care if that person dies_. Because you notice how they are – how they are not part of a labelled group or crowd, not part of a race or ethnicity – but how they are their own person with divided dreams and aspirations and goals and thoughts and feelings and emotions.

Maybe Ellie was getting too deep into it, but that was how she had felt about Harry. Whatever her and Harry were – friends, acquaintances – there was a bond between them and she couldn't bear to think of him _dead_. Any person in their right mind couldn't, even to a person they'd met once or twice.

Believe it or not, Harry had actually made her do actual _assistant _work for once (much to her hidden dismay) that day. He'd made her collect a few files from his office to bring to him at his penthouse, and she was majorly confused when she'd looked over them a few times, re-reading the headings. Newspaper articles.

When she'd reached Harry, he was sitting upright on his sofa, leaning over scattered newspaper clippings on the coffee table. She set the files down cautiously, afraid to alarm Harry if he hadn't noticed her presence. Luckily, he had.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem…" Ellie trailed off, look over at the articles already in his hands. His eyes seemed to be darting across the writing frantically, the hint of despair locked in them. "Research?"

"No," was his simple answer.

"Guidance?"

"No."

"These are all Spiderman articles."

"I know," he sighed loudly in frustration and threw the paper in his hands across the table, sending a few others scattering to the carpet underneath.

"Please don't tell me you have a crush on the famous vigilante," Ellie groaned. "I've seen that storyline _way _too many times in movies."

Harry sent her a stern look, one that probably was meant to be mature and adult-like, but instead it came out weak and exhausted. "No." Then, he picked another one up and began scanning.

"What are you looking for, anyway?" Ellie asked. Immediately she regretted it – Harry looked up at her with something like dependence in his eyes, and if Ellie had anything to go by she wasn't the best person to depend on.

"Spiderman was bitten by a spider, right?" Harry asked it like he was asking for approval of continuation than an actual question.

"Yeah, a radioactive one." Ellie provided.

Harry breathed out a breath, shuffling through some more papers with shaky hands. "But what spider?" He muttered, more to himself, sounding like a question he'd repeated more than once. He whispered out a few words to himself, repeating them over and over while he moved through the articles. Ellie managed to make out a few: 'Destroyed', 'after' and 'modification'.

"Why is it so important?" Ellie asked curiously. "I thought someone like you would think Spiderman is just a sissy running around in tight spandex."

"Oh, he is," Harry chuckled, though it seemed a bit forced and crazed. He turned to Ellie. "Something about the spider biting him heightened his senses – his healing mechanism, his- his stamina, his strength."

"What about it?" Ellie was beginning to grow frustrated with Harry's inward battles he continuously insisted on fighting.

Harry paused his hands on the articles and looked up at Ellie, doubt dripping from his face. "It could be a cure." His voice cracked in between the words.

Ellie froze, although she wasn't making any movement in the first place. Her face dropped dramatically, causing Harry to stare at her a little longer than usual at her sudden change in expression. But then he picked up another newspaper article and began to frantically scan again, leaving Ellie gawking at his lowered head like a deer in headlights.

Harry couldn't assume she knew about the disease – he hadn't even told her about it. She shouldn't have even known about it being genetic until Peter had told her. Yet he had blatantly said those words, like he'd already known she knew.

Regardless of his assumptions, she snapped herself out of it and swallowed nervously. "A cure for what?" She already knew the answer.

Harry didn't reply – instead, he fastened his pace at flicking through the papers, eyes crazed and desperate.

"Harry?"

He breathed in a sharp breath and moved his head up to look her right in the eye, blue against brown. A bitter, non-genuine smile twitched at his lips. "An animal sickness."

He lied.

Right in front of her, he'd blatantly lied. Maybe she wouldn't have taken it as hard if she hadn't known the truth, but nevertheless. There was a slight sarcastic edge to his voice, making Ellie wonder if he was only humouring her or himself, but she dismissed it when he ran another frustrated hand through his hair and said to her, "Go do something useful, Ellie."

"But-" She protested.

"Just-" Harry threw his head in his shaking hands and let his long fingers tug through his hair relentlessly. "Go."

"Harry." Ellie wasn't going anywhere – sure, Harry's behavior was weird and she knew the reason why, but it didn't excuse why he was suddenly wildly searching through old and new newspaper articles about Spiderman.

Harry looked up at her, hands still tangled in his hair. "What?" he seethed it out.

"No," She said.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Harry hissed. "_You_ listen to _me_, remember?"

Ellie crossed her arms and made a show of moving her chin up ever so slightly. "I'm not going anywhere. Let me help you."

"You can't help me," he barked a bemused laugh, forcing it out. "You think you can help me? Find a _cure_."

Ellie just stared at him sadly. It must've been apparent in her face that she felt bad for him, because he grimaced.

"You know about it." He said. It wasn't a question, asking confirmation; it was a statement.

"I know about your father," Ellie added quietly, dismissing his proclamation.

"Who gives a damn about my _father_?" Harry immediately raised his voice at the mention of him. "The only thing he was good for was this goddamned disease and ignoring the fact I was ever his son!"

Ellie winced at his harsh words, aimed at more himself and his father than anything else. She knew his resent for Norman Osborn was bad, but hearing it come out of his mouth firsthand was even sadder to see. "I'm sorry."

Harry breathed in and out to calm him and shut his eyes tight, digging the heels of his palms into his forehead. "Sorry for what. You didn't do anything _wrong_. You aren't him."

"I know," Ellie replied. "But I want to help."

"Help me find a cure for _this_-" He waved a hand over himself. "or help me get over my daddy issues?"

"That attitude will get you nowhere," Ellie said mockingly condescendingly, trying to lighten the mood. She turned serious. "How do I help?"

"You…" Harry began to say something, but closed his eyes again. "It's not your problem."

"I just said I wanted to help. As in, willingly."

"I said it's not your problem," Harry repeated.

Ellie groaned in frustration, throwing her hands up. "When will you stop pushing me away?"

Harry glared at her, his icy blue façade staring daggers into her pale skin. "Leave, Ellie."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about-"

"Would you stop being a stubborn child for _two minutes_?!" Harry growled. He stood up suddenly and stalked over to a table with wine on it, pouring a glass rather roughly to prove his point of anger.

Ellie watched him, also glaring into his back.

"Just go," Harry said again, softer this time.

And for the second time, but this time more for Harry's sake, she did.

There were two things she was sure of, though:

One, Harry couldn't go through all of this alone. As much as he kept trying to be independent and take care of it on his own, there was no way he could do it by himself.

And two – her fear was confirmed, and no amount of hoping that the disease had missed Harry would help.

He was dying.

* * *

**[A/N]: Woo, next chapter! WE GOT TO 100 REVIEWS! Thank you guys so **_**freaking **_**much, seriously! I never expected this story to get up to 10, much less 100! Just a clarification for this chapter – this is set **_**before**_** Harry has his little talk with 'Spiderman'. I'm assuming, of course, everything in the movie doesn't all happen consecutively within the timespan of a month, so yeah. Everything needs to be dragged out. Also, their relationship will be improved along that said dragging out.**

**Once again, thank you everyone so **_**much**_** for the reviews, favourites and follows! You all make me so damn happy. :')**

**Thank you to: Scarletknight17, cocoamilo, lieselmax, xXFlashylightsXx, PokeLocked13, szynka2496, Vena-Mala, GiraffePanda2, MehWantsCookies, Stace, Long May She Reign, yappycherub, Fawkes'Flame123, Nirvana14, Turukte, Blazingfire55, iamthelostandfound, Claire, Golden Rose, KirikaAndo, sweetpea42, hauntingchristine, Minx1993, Ningyo-Nin, osborngirl, Pat, densrl, Raven Bookworm, DontHaveALyfe, Tizronell, DreamersBliss, Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzamaki, Strype, thisismyfiction, wiwi, Skye Ai, Tbird2290, Elliichen, dancethenight-03, Annieodairx, and guests for reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N]: To make up for my absence here's an extra long chapter!**

**Also – Ellie finally has a face claim! Maia Mitchell, suggested by the lovely **_**xXFlashylightsXx**_**! She's perfect for Ellie!**

**Thanks to: ****Scarletknight17, cocoamilo, lieselmax, xXFlashylightsXx, PokeLocked13, szynka2496, Vena-Mala, GiraffePanda2, MehWantsCookies, Stace, Long May She Reign, yappycherub, Fawkes'Flame123, Nirvana14, Turukte, Blazingfire55, iamthelostandfound, Claire, Golden Rose, KirikaAndo, sweetpea42, hauntingchristine, Minx1993, Ningyo-Nin, osborngirl, Pat, densrl, Raven Bookworm, DontHaveALyfe, Tizronell, DreamersBliss, Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzamaki, Strype, thisismyfiction, wiwi, Skye Ai, Tbird2290, Elliichen, dancethenight-03, Annieodairx, kalyanasidra, Azrael Blood, Jaa162, xXDreamsAndWingsXx, Lila, Kitty, kaflute14, Sophie, ****N3v3rm0r311949, Guestofallguests, Starcrier, and guests for reviewing!**

* * *

The next day that Ellie walked into Harry's office, there were things strewn about in a fit of rage. Although she would've groaned, she decided against it and simply sighed. It was expected – Harry was going through a lot. What an understatement.

She sensed an undeniable pattern forming, and didn't like it one bit. Ellie should have started to expect Harry's blind rage to do this every two days.

"Do you want me to clean it up?" Ellie asked into the air, it seemed. Of course he did.

Harry sat at his desk; his legs lazily spread open and elbow resting on the desk. His forehead rested in his hand. He looked - simply put - exhausted, and she was reluctant to get too close to him in case he snapped and yelled at her. "Yes."

"Okay."

Ellie began by collecting the stray pens and stationery, holding one up to inspect it dubiously, as if it had personally offended her. She sighed and threw it into a tin, cleaning up the rest of the mess around her. Because it was only Harry's office, and not a fully furnished penthouse, he hadn't done much damage. He didn't want his maids to clean it up since he didn't want any questions or rumors to arise, and Ellie could perfectly understand that.

She looked at Harry – dark circles, tangled hair and casual clothes – and tried her best to ignore the impending doom kind of feeling that came with it. She gathered up the courage to ask him something that she hoped wouldn't seem too unprofessional, given she was even an assistant. "Do you want to go somewhere?" It was an unusual question, yes, but Harry had been giving off the vibe that he was in need of some serious fresh air; that may have just been Ellie's whim, though.

Harry's eyes opened – neither had realized they were even closed – and he stared at Ellie, startled at her sudden inquiry. "What?" His voice was cracked and broken.

Ellie scuffed her shoes at the floor embarrassedly. Damnit. "Please don't make me repeat myself." She should've known better, Harry was far too busy and stressed to even think about having free time – he probably held the entire world on his should-

"Okay."

Ellie paused to look at Harry, shocked and confused. "_Okay_-_okay _or… '_okay_ I won't make you repeat yourself'?" She twiddled her fingers together as a nervous response.

"Okay," The ghost of a smirk hinted at the corners of his lips. Ellie had the sudden recognition of the fact that Harry was still there behind all the rage-fits and dying business, easily put. And he was trying to rile her up, to no surprise.

She tried not to outwardly groan – after all, she was offering to do something kind for someone other than her mother for once. Plus, Harry really needed it, regardless of his answer. "You could get away from the big tower for once," She reasoned.

Harry seemed to think it over, but Ellie knew that the answer was probably already made up in his head. Nowadays it seemed so difficult for Ellie to converse with him and his sparse answers.

"Let's go to a place I know," Harry offered, his voice softer than usual.

Ellie just nodded – if it meant finally getting Harry out of his depressing shell slash demeanor, then she was all for it. And if it meant finally getting some straight answers out of him, she was okay with it.

Harry stood up and fished into his pockets for something before holding it in his hand. Ellie could only get a glimpse at the metal of his keys before she resisted firmly, "No cars."

Harry looked at her, confused. He tightened the grip on his keys defensively. "You want to walk?"

"Maybe rich boys like you ride your fancy cars around the place, but people like me don't. We walk. We get some cardio in," Ellie clenched her fists and moved her arms into a jogging motion to emphasise.

Harry quirked a brow and chuckled, the noise sounding restrained. "Are you saying I don't get enough cardio?" He accentuated by gesturing over his form.

Ellie waved her hands in front of her, dismissing it immediately. It seemed like Harry was offended at the time, so she panicked. "Pff. No, no. You probably get plenty of cardio. So much cardio I bet you eat it for breakfast. I mean you have a body that screams cardio – wait- I don't mean, like, I'm trying to hit on you or anything – okay, now it sounds like I'm trying to-" Ellie gave up and sighed, dropping her arms down to her sides in defeat. "You know what? Let's just go."

Ellie was barely out the door when she heard Harry's laugh ring from behind her. She resisted the urge to punch him in the gut. Lightly, of course.

Of course.

At first, she wondered what had changed Harry's mood so much today compared to yesterday – what with the whole dying debilitating disease thing. Then she remembered his words from a while ago, how he told her she comforted him in a way, and decided that maybe it was her who shifted his mood so quickly. Maybe. She dismissed the assumption as soon as it formed, though.

Harry stepped into the elevator moments after her – though she wasn't sure if it was the standard 'ladies first' rule or if he just walked really slowly. When he spoke aloud the ground floor to the AI, it sounded droned, as if he'd done it a thousand times. And he probably had. Ellie felt sorry for the guy; more than she already did, that is. She momentarily wondered how much he'd even been outside since his father's death.

When they reached the ground floor and stepped out it seemed like every eye was trained on Harry. Ellie could understand why – he probably hadn't been out for a while considering his pale complexion (Harry was already pale, but this more than usual), and employees on the ground floor didn't usually get to see the CEO as much as more important figures did. It was as if everybody was shocked that Harry Osborn had stepped out of the elevators, adorning a casual black t-shirt and without body guards or such at his back. It slipped Ellie's mind that this time, she was at his back, but it wasn't like she knew Kung Fu, nor was she six foot tall and ate muscle for breakfast.

Harry didn't seem to notice the gawking employees and visitors, or pretended not to, and focused on getting out the doors of Oscorp and out into the gloomy, wet day outside. In all honesty the day wasn't much of a looker – there was no bright sun or pretty rainbows. There were only wet footpaths and even wetter gutters. But despite that, Harry seemed intent on witnessing it. It only confirmed Ellie's thoughts that he hadn't had much free time since his father's death.

Ellie followed closely at Harry's side until they stepped outside, Harry noticeably sucking in a breath of air that he made sound like he'd needed for decades.

"Are you sure you're…" Ellie struggled to find the right word. "…okay?" _With the whole death thing and all. _She didn't add that part, but the insinuation was clear. Was he in the right state of fitness to go out and about while he was basically dying in front of her eyes? Should she even be allowing this? Ellie wasn't a doctor.

Harry gave a firm nod without looking at Ellie and raised a brow, a grin tugging at his lips at her concerned expression. "I'm not an old man, Ellie."

Ellie raised her hands up in defense. "Hey," she said, voice raising an octave. "You're right. Put the walking stick down, please, sir." She joked.

Harry looked at her weirdly and chuckled like she was an idiot. She was.

They began to walk in the direction of wherever Harry intended to take her. Ellie needed to do an awkward walk slash power-walk since Harry's legs were noticeably longer than hers, and was struggling to catch her breath to keep up. Harry's eyes were trained ahead of them, whilst Ellie's were trained around them, taking in all the beauties of the sad and gloomy day in the city.

It was almost as if Harry didn't care for the beauty of the world around him. The more Ellie thought about it, the more she seemed to agree with Harry's side of it – would she really bother to stop and appreciate the nature if she was dying every second ticking? She'd probably be more concerned with herself, now that she thought about it.

Ellie accidentally stomped into a puddle, causing the ankles of her jeans to get wet and soppy with dirty rain water. "Crap," she whined, throwing her hands up. She kicked her leg up, hoping for some of the water to flick off it magically.

"It's just water," Harry pointed out dully.

"Thanks, Sherlock Holmes."

Another chuckle.

Ellie was beginning to think she was on fire today.

What they reached made Ellie's jaw probably drop to the ground. Honestly, it was probably dirtying the floor more than it was dirtying her chin. It was an expensive looking outdoor café, with menus with words Ellie could barely understand. Large and white umbrellas overhung every table and the chairs were painted a golden colour amongst the swirly patterning. Although she should've expected it from Harry Osborn, it didn't mean she couldn't take a moment to obnoxiously admire it.

"Woah-hoh," She whistled under her breath in wonder. "Can _you _even afford this, Osborn?"

Harry took a seat and gestured for Ellie to do the same, handing her a menu. "Don't say my name." He ordered casually.

Ellie snorted and struggled to read the French words on the menu. "Why?"

"We don't want any unwanted attention," Harry replied. He held his menu up slightly, as a motion. "What do you want?"

"I don't know. I really don't know what this is. You speak French – what does this say?" She pointed to the entire menu.

Harry smiled cheekily and shrugged. "Just order what looks best."

"I don't understand how _words _can look good. They don't even put a picture on here."

"How many times have you been to a restaurant before?" Harry asked, raising his brows.

"Two. One with Sarah's family and one for a kid's birthday party," Ellie explained, hiding her face with the menu shamefully.

Harry just laughed, instead of judging her. "This is my favourite place. Be honored."

"Oh, I'm honored, don't worry." Ellie muttered back.

After a few more torturing seconds of watching Ellie stare over the confusing words, Harry finally stepped in. "Do you want me to order for you?"

Ellie didn't wait a beat. "If you would."

Harry waved a waiter over and ordered something sounding _incredibly _French. The waiter nodded, scribbled it down and whisked away just as gracefully.

Ellie took the comfortable silence following that to look around at her surroundings.

"Dude, this place is really… wow," Ellie gazed around her.

Harry wrinkled his nose up in distaste. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"What, 'dude'?" Ellie blinked at him.

"Yes. It's annoying."

Ellie chose not to argue. "Sorry."

She made it a private note to never call him that again.

Harry nodded and took a sip from the glass of water that lay in front of him. His face suddenly contorted and he waited till he swallowed to say something. "This isn't a _date _or anything."

Ellie almost choked on her own air, instead spluttering out what seemed a 'what?' and 'no' at the same time. She cleared her throat, straightened herself up in her seat and regained herself. "Just as friends."

"Of course," Harry nodded again, taking another sip of his drink. "Friends." He grinned at her behind the lip of the glass.

An awkward silence followed, though Ellie didn't seem to mind it. She tapped at her thighs nervously as Harry inspected his glass carefully, stirring it around in his hand.

When would their food arrive?

Ellie cleared her throat again anxiously.

Harry's eyes snapped up to meet hers – a cool, deep blue.

She averted her eyes somewhere else, to watch a waiter serve a middle-aged couple at another table.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Harry swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing with the motion.

Ellie sucked in a breath and held it for three, long seconds before releasing it.

Harry finally set his glass down, the sound ringing in Ellie's ears like it was the only noise around her.

Ellie finally looked back to Harry, whose eyes happened to be still on her.

Naturally, she was taken aback. "What?"

Harry simply shook his head, chuckled and looked behind her head as if something was suddenly more interesting. "Nothing."

"Do I have pen on my face?" She grabbed at her nose, rubbing furiously.

"No," Harry said, the sound equal to smooth gravel. "There's nothing on your face."

"Then why are you looking at me like I'm an idiot?" Ellie crossed her arms, taking up a defying stance.

"Because you are one."

For some reason, maybe it was the way he said it – so amused and light – Ellie didn't feel as angry as she should have. Normally when people called her an idiot she took major offense to it, even going as far as punching the person (Okay, that was once. Damien apologized after). This time, she didn't feel like Harry was insulting her academic grades or anything. Nor was he insulting her intelligence. It just felt kind of right, like it wasn't a statement of maliciousness, but rather adoration. No, that wasn't the right word.

Admiration.

He admired her ability to be an idiot.

Ellie just smiled and looked down at the forks placed neatly on the table, twiddling her thumbs. At least Harry didn't hate her – heaven forbid she ever got on his bad side. But at least he was happy, and she was happy and they were having a fairly happy afternoon. Despite what had happened earlier for Harry, whatever it was, he seemed to have pushed it into the back of his mind to make room for himself.

Shortly after, the waiter returned carrying two large plates with unusually scarce food on them. Although the aesthetics were gorgeous, Ellie found herself wondering how a meal no bigger than her palm was going to fill her up.

She poked at it with her fork. "No wonder you're so skinny, they hardly feed you anything!"

Harry shrugged, cutting off a small piece of meat and chewing on it delicately. When he swallowed, he took a sip of his water. "It's called eating healthy."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Oh, of course," She clicked her fingers as if she'd suddenly gotten it. "Because a meal I can eat with one bite is _definitely_ good for me."

"Just eat it," Harry ordered.

Ellie took a cautious bite with narrowed eyes at Harry, before widening them in delight. "This is good."

Harry nodded without looking up at her.

"Like, really good."

Harry raised his brows and nodded again.

"I've never tasted anything this good."

"Okay, I get it," Harry sighed. "Just eat with your mouth closed."

Ellie nodded and went back to finishing her meal – which, as expected, didn't take that long. She placed her knife and fork down on her plate and sighed in content, shutting her eyes for a moment in silent euphoria.

"You're getting weird looks," Harry grumbled from opposite her.

Ellie shrugged, but opened her eyes again as the waiter came by and handed Harry the check. Harry didn't even blink as he reached into his jeans pocket and brought out his wallet, throwing five hundred dollars straight on the table. Ellie goggled at him.

He shot her an annoyed look. "What?"

"So what now?"

"We go back. I have a lot of work to do, you know."

Ellie threw her hands up. "Wha- You can't just go back already."

Harry raised a brow. "You do realize I'm the CEO of a very important organization."

"And I'm just a student, so I don't really care," Ellie shot back, standing up and wiping her hands on her jeans.

Harry watched her in fixation. "Really? You don't care that I, twenty-year-old Harry Osborn, run a multi-million dollar company?"

"Nope," Ellie popped the 'p'.

"Of course," Harry breathed to himself. "How old are you again?"

"Sixteen. Why?"

"Nothing," Harry also stood up, putting his wallet in his back pocket and pushing his chair in. "You're just young."

"And you're not?" Ellie retorted.

They began to walk away from the restaurant, to a more central part of the city.

"I'm four years older than you."

"Well yeah," Ellie went out of her way to kick a rock in her path. "So?"

"So nothing. Just saying, I guess."

"You sound like a cautious pedophile," Ellie laughed. "Watch it, Osborn."

Harry laughed too, the sound chiming. "I don't think they have as much charm as I do."

"What charm?" Ellie scoffed jokingly.

"The charm I use to get models into my bed," Harry clowned along, chuckling.

Ellie looked up at Harry walking beside her, shielding her eyes from the sun breaking through the misty clouds above them. "Speaking of models. Why models?"

"Because I'm Harry Osborn."

Ellie rolled her eyes so hard she thought her eyes would pop out. "Let's see how that excuse holds up in court, Mr. Osborn."

"What am I being accused of exactly?" Harry asked.

"Pedophilia and the destruction of mere household objects."

"I claim innocent to those accusations. Well, one of them."

Ellie pretended to shoot him with a finger gun. "Gotcha, Osborn. You're going right into the pig den."

They both chuckled at their own idiocy of the conversation, strolling along the damp footpath. For what seemed like a moment, everything would be fine for the both of them. Harry's worries were forgotten from both Harry and Ellie's mind as cool air hit both of their faces and they joked lightly at each other, for once not really minding the other's presence. Everything bad slipped from their thoughts in synchronization as they simultaneously slipped into temporary glee.

Until they came across the docks, and decided to look out over the cold, dark waves crashing against the rocks. Ellie leaned against the railing while Harry stuck his hands in his pockets and looked out across the ocean almost dramatically to Ellie. The question slipped out from her lips without her being able to confirm it yet – a simple, honest mistake that she would have taken back. "What was your father like?"

Instantly Harry froze. He was rocking back and forth on his heels casually, but as soon as the word hit he froze as if a switch had been turned off. He swiped a tongue over his dry lips before replying, coarsely. "I don't know. He never visited me much."

Ellie nodded in understanding, regretting the question immediately. "Did you hate him?"

Harry sucked in a breath and breathed it back out deeply. He seemed more accustomed to answer this time. He shook his head, slowly at first but then more confidently. "No," he said. "No, I didn't hate him."

"Because he was your father, right? You couldn't hate him."

Harry just nodded at Ellie's words, agreeing with them.

"My father was like that."

Harry paused again at Ellie's words, spoken way softer than he'd heard her speak before. "Your father?"

"I mean, he didn't give me up to his maids and butlers or anything like that," Ellie shrugged, but it was strained. She tightened her grip on the railing bars. "He was just sick. And so he never got to spend time with me. And so I hated him, for a while. As kids do."

"You didn't know he was sick, did you?" Harry asked quietly. Cautiously, like he was afraid to make _her _snap for once. It was implausible.

Ellie shook her head. "I thought he just didn't want to play with me, you know? So I spent my time hating him. And then he-" her voice caught in her throat. "- you know, he… he died. And when I got older, I realized. I don't really remember him that well, but… he's still there."

Ellie breathed in the fresh ocean air deeply and exhaled shakily. She tried her best to bring herself together. _Suck it up, Jones_. She told herself.

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked.

Ellie turned around to face him and looked at her sneakers, kicking them into the pavement. "I don't know," she replied honestly. "I think… I just thought you needed someone to understand. At least, maybe, a little."

Harry was silent after that, contemplating her words thoroughly. Then he nodded slowly. "Right."

Ellie guessed it was his way of saying thanks.

They were about to head back and leave, when a blinding flash followed the direction of them. Harry whipped his head towards a bush, where a man squatted, holding a camera.

Another flash blinded Ellie's eyes.

Harry swore under his breath and grabbed Ellie's wrist almost too roughly. "Come on," he said urgently. "We need to go."

"Why, who is that guy?" Ellie asked.

Then it hit her.

Paparazzi.

Harry could only get a few meters ahead when another man approached him – then a woman, then a man, then another man and…

Before Ellie knew it they were surrounded by press, reporters and journalists throwing bright flashes in their direction and landing questions down in front of them.

"Mr. Osborn, tell us who this girl is!"

"Harry Osborn, can you tell us of any new insights from Oscorp?"

"Harry, smile for the camera!"

"Hey Harry – over here!"

"Hey, you, girl in the ratty hoodie – who are you to Mr. Osborn?"

"Has Harry Osborn got a new toy?"

"What safety measures are being taken at Oscorp recently?"

"You girl! Your name?"

Ellie blinked. "Uh- Ellie."

That was all she could get out before more questions were being bombarded, and more bright flashes were sent their way. They were being closed in on and Ellie was starting to feel extremely claustrophobic.

Harry, who had still been holding onto her wrist, pushed through the journalists and dragged her along as they ran from the attacking questions.

"What was that?" Ellie managed to huff out as they ran around a block corner. Harry didn't answer – instead he quickened his pace.

They passed another block, then another, until they had slowed down to a slight power walk. Ellie was basically on the verge of collapsing due to lack of breath – Harry was definitely fitter than she was, and she walked to school every day. Her feet were aching inside her shoes and she pulled her wrist away from Harry's grasp to rub at her ankles as if it would make it any better. It didn't.

"Shit," Harry swore, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes as they walked. Ellie had to double-check to make sure he wouldn't walk into anything. "_Shit_."

"What?" Ellie asked. "What is it?"

"Paparazzi," was his answer.

"They won't actually put any photos up, right?" Ellie asked.

Harry just stared at her.

Of course, stupid Ellie. This was news to the world – Harry Osborn spotted with mysterious hoodie-clad girl – she could almost _see_ the headlines they would make about her. She was no model, and it wasn't that she felt inferior next to Harry (well, she did, but that was beside the point), it was that she wasn't a celebrity, nor was she anyone of importance. She'd seen a few rude newspaper and magazine headlines before, and she could just imagine the ones that were to come.

"Crap," Ellie breathed.

"Crap indeed," Harry agreed, almost patronizingly.

"What are you going to do?" Ellie asked.

Harry sighed. "Nothing. They've already spotted us. Now we just wait and take whatever damage comes next."

"I'm only sixteen," Ellie reasoned, throwing her hands up. "I don't deserve to die socially."

"They don't care. They'll rip you apart."

"Thanks," Ellie snorted. Then she realized something. "Hey, we're almost back at Oscorp."

Harry nodded. "I think you can go home for the rest of the afternoon."

"Wha- Why?"

"I have work to do."

"Well, what if they spot me?"

Harry shrugged. "Call me."

"I don't have a phone!"

"Then I'll buy you one."

"No, no, it's okay, don't do that."

They were just a few meters away the Oscorp tower now, and Harry stopped in his path and turned to look at her. "Besides the obvious, that was okay. We should do that again."

Ellie didn't have to ask to know he meant the afternoon in general. "Are you sure?" Ellie chuckled at the recent memory of being chased by the press.

Harry looked down at her, seriousness etched into his face. "…Yes."

Ellie smiled genuinely at him, and from what seemed like a long time he smiled back at her. "Okay."

Then they parted ways – Harry stepping through the doors to Oscorp and Ellie making her way back to the shabby apartment she called home.

* * *

**[A/N]: Woah-hoh! A lot of dialogue in this chapter, I'll admit, but it **_**was **_**longer! Heaps more Hallie relationship development! So, yes – they're friends now. But like friends, there's going to be lots of fights and obstacles that come in the way. They're not best buddies unfortunately! (Yet!)**

**Dude! 126 reviews?! You're all crazy, I swear! I still can't believe the number.**

**Tell me what you guys think of this chapter! I love you all! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Marvel or the Amazing Spiderman franchise. I only own Ellie Jones.**

**Thanks to: ****Scarletknight17, cocoamilo, lieselmax, xXFlashylightsXx, PokeLocked13, szynka2496, Vena-Mala, GiraffePanda2, MehWantsCookies, Stace, Long May She Reign, yappycherub, Fawkes'Flame123, Nirvana14, Turukte, Blazingfire55, iamthelostandfound, Claire, Golden Rose, KirikaAndo, sweetpea42, hauntingchristine, Minx1993, Ningyo-Nin, osborngirl, Pat, densrl, Raven Bookworm, DontHaveALyfe, Tizronell, DreamersBliss, Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzamaki, Strype, thisismyfiction, wiwi, Skye Ai, Tbird2290, Elliichen, dancethenight-03, Annieodairx, kalyanasidra, Azrael Blood, Jaa162, xXDreamsAndWingsXx, Lila, Kitty, kaflute14, Sophie, ****N3v3rm0r311949, Guestofallguests, Starcrier, WatchingTheUniverse, Ewis, Summer2014, ILikeToWriteOk, retainerz, Arachnoid, Random Fan, and guests for reviewing!**

* * *

"Dude!" Sarah's girly shriek travelled across the school lunch room the next day, meeting Ellie's ears dreadfully.

Ellie looked around her, checking Sarah was directing the word at her. She gestured towards herself and from across the room, Sarah nodded enthusiastically. Ellie approached the bumbling blonde with extreme caution, trying not to cause a scene. "God, Sarah, keep your voice down."

Sarah waved a hand at Ellie's remark and pulled her bag off of her back and set it down on the nearest table. She began to fish through it frantically, chewing at her lip as she did so. Finally, she found what she was looking for and pulled out an issue of a popular magazine in her hands. She jabbed an accusing finger at it. "Do you know what this is?"

Ellie furrowed her brows and gave Sarah a skeptical look. "A magazine?"

Sarah closed her eyes in disappointment, sighing. "No, Ellie. It's much more than that."

Ellie threw her hands up in surrender, like she was trying to serve to a child's needs as to not make a commotion. "Okay, okay. What is it?"

"It's an issue of Preston Teen."

Ellie squinted at the cover. "I see that."

"It's the most recent issue," Sarah explained. "It came out yesterday afternoon."

Ellie nodded lazily, not bothering to adjust to the words. "Okay."

"Do you know what's on the front page?" Sarah asked. She was getting more to the point now, it was obvious in her edging tone.

Ellie shook her head and sighed, growing tired of Sarah's build-up. "No, Sarah, I do not."

Sarah smacked her palm against the page once and let out a small squeal, rocking on her heels excitedly. "You are!"

"What?" Ellie snatched the magazine out of Sarah's hands, inspecting the page with shock. No, there was no way she was on the front page of a popular magazine. There was no way. She was a nobody. She was Ellie.

Yet there she was.

Looking more dazedly confused than she'd ever been before. (Though, that may have been a bit of an overstatement).

Ellie groaned outwardly – a few students giving her weird looks at the sound – and she threw the magazine back into Sarah's anxious hands.

"I look terrible," Ellie remarked, picking up an abandoned glass of water and inspecting herself in it. She pulled different faces at it. Sarah snatched the cup away from her and seated it safely on the table with a light thud, away from any destructive persons. It was true – Ellie did look terrible. The photo editors did try to add some glow to ellie's skin and some healthy shine in her hair, but to no apparent avail. It had been a lost cause; Ellie's hair was knotty and a few strands landed across her face, she looked completely fazed as if she'd suddenly been slapped, and her right arm was pulled backwards behind her body in an awkward stance. It was only a few minutes after her vain gawking that she realized it was because harry had been holding her wrist at the time, trying to escape the photographed predicament.

Sarah ignored her comment, jabbing another finger at the magazine again sharply, crumpling it slightly. She smoothed it out and pointed more firmly, but softer. "Heading: New Osborn insights – Who is Ellie?" She squealed afterwards.

Ellie felt her stomach drop at the mention of her own name in a popular magazine – she didn't know whether telling the reporters and paparazzi her name was good or bad, but it seemed now it would all depend on the article written about her.

"What page am I on?"

"Page forty-three," Sarah replied casually, flicking through the pages to get to said number.

"Is it bad?" Ellie hid her face behind her hands, as if it would help the embarrassment.

Sarah stopped a page and paused to read over it. She didn't reply for a while.

"Well?" Ellie prompted.

"I don't know how to say this," Sarah began.

Oh God.

Ellie literally felt the dread wash over her body, preparing itself for shame for the rest of her life.

"'Who is Ellie? Tim Reynolds, our head pap, gets down to it on Friday afternoon. Harry Osborn is seen getting suspiciously close to a mysteriously normal looking girl – is model life getting too dull for Mr. Osborn, or is he looking for simpler means of romance? Whatever it is, Preston Teen thinks an item is coming on.'" Sarah read it out slowly and painfully, forcing Ellie to endure it.

Ellie tried to breath out in relief, but couldn't. "Wait, what?"

"Don't make me read it again," Sarah sighed. "Dude, you didn't even tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"About all of _this_," Sarah gave the magazine to Ellie to look at a few pictures attached at the bottom of the article – one of her and Harry at the docks, one of when he'd grabbed her arm and one of…

One of when they were at the restaurant.

Sarah said something, commented on one of the pictures, but Ellie couldn't hear her voice. It was as if the cafeteria around her had turned into an incessant buzz. She only nodded, not really comprehending Sarah's words.

They had been followed? Ellie shivered at the thought – it was creepy as hell and she didn't want to think about it. A sick feeling pooled around the pit of her stomach. It'd only just hit her as a realization that the paparazzi moved silently and fast, and they'd been following her and Harry all afternoon. Who knows what that could've implied to them?

"Ellie?" Sarah snapped Ellie out of her reverie by clicking a manicured finger in front of her face repeatedly. "Earth to Ellie. Hey – I'm talking here. You know, about important things. Hello?"

Ellie swatted at Sarah's fingers, rolling her eyes. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"I said," Sarah began. "That you never told me you and Harry Osborn went on a _date_."

Ellie let out a disbelieving scoff – Sarah out of all people should know Ellie lacked all sense of allure when it came to boys. "We didn't," she tried to reason lazily. Her mind was still occupied with the shadowy thought of being practically stalked by strangers with cameras.

Sarah threw the magazine in her bag and zipped it back up. She positioned it back on her shoulders and crossed her arms notably in front of Ellie. "Um, obviously you did." Sarah stood her ground. "You were at a damn restaurant! Eating together!" She emphasized each example with a fist to an open palm.

Ellie was about to retord when Sarah cut in again. She dug around in her jeans pocket and brought out a crumpled cut out from a magazine. It was a picture of Harry and her standing up at the table. "He even paid for it all himself. That is, my friend, a date."

"Did you cut that out?" Ellie swiped at the picture for a closer look, but Sarah stuffed it back on her pocket before she could grab it.

"My point is, Ellie child," Ellie rolled her eyes at the pet name. "That he totally likes you."

"Like… Like-like?" Ellie asked.

"Like like-like." Sarah confirmed. "You have two options, Ellie dear: ask him out on another date or stay lonely and single forever."

Ellie rolled her eyes again. "He doesn't like me, Sarah. I don't like him either. Besides, we both clarified it wasn't a date. Just friends."

"There's no such thing as friend dates!" Sarah exclaimed, throwing her arms up like it was the end of the world.

"Well, if there wasn't before there is now," Ellie replied calmly. Her mind picked at something. "Is that the only magazine about it?" She worded it carefully, brows furrowed.

Sarah thought for a moment and shook her head slowly, still in thought. "No. I remember seeing you on many, many other covers."

Ellie's eyes widened and she pulled at her hair stressfully. "Crap. Crap, crap, _crap_. Sarah, this is not good."

Sarah was oblivious. "Why?"

"Because-" Before Ellie could finish she glanced behind Sarah's shoulder and seen something that made her throat close up around her words, choking them.

Sarah raised a brow. "Because…?"

When Ellie didn't reply, Sarah turned around in the direction Ellie was staring at looking like a deer in headlights.

The majority of the cafeteria.

Staring at Ellie.

A sinking feeling gutted her. "Why are they staring?" Ellie muttered under her breath. She was reminded of the first time she got mixed up at Oscorp and had maybe twelve business people staring at her, and the undeniable self-consciousness she had felt. This time was dffernet. This time, it was nearly most of the students in the cafeteria.

All. Staring. At her.

Some were whispering amongst their friends, or nudging other people and nodding their heads in the direction of Ellie.

Ellie really should've worn better clothes today, instead of a stained hoodie.

Silence followed the cafeteria – well, more like it only died down to a small murmur. It was Ellie staring back at people who stared at her.

Sarah tried to help by mumbling in Sarah's direction. "Ellie, I think-"

"Yeah! Get some of that Osborn D, Ellie!" One young man hooted from across the cafeteria, immediately breaking the ice and followed by jeers and thundering claps from her peers.

They were applauding her.

"Do you think they…" Ellie didn't have to finish for Sarah to know.

"Looks like news gets around quick at Midtown High," Sarah confirmed.

"Shit," Ellie swore.

* * *

The rest of the day mostly consisted of Ellie getting pats on the back from random strangers, thumbs ups from jocks and cheerleaders and a discerning glare from her science teacher, who had previously spent most of his lessons discussing the work done at Oscorp. It was yet another one of those days where the universe truly, _truly _hated the person behind the name Ellie Jones, now that the whole school knew it.

Truth be told – she didn't want Harry's 'D' or whatever everyone was saying behind her back. She wasn't a gold digger. She wasn't any of those mean things. She was sure of it. She only wanted to be Harry's friend, and now that the media had exposed it, it had turned half the school's population both for and against her. Who knew what it had done for the people at Oscorp.

"Don't think anything of it," Harry's slurred words had said that same afternoon when she'd mentioned it. He was draped lazily across the couch, legs hanging too long over the edge. He waved a bottle of something maroon red around as he spoke.

"Are you drunk?" Ellie asked, squinting her eyes at his own glazed over ones. If the mannerisms didn't give it away, then his eyes sure did.

He looked disheveled. His hair was a mess, his under-eye circles were beginning to look like bruises, and his eyes were a liquefied chaos of shiny blue that didn't stop scrutinizing her as she stood in front of him. Ellie was beginning to get really pissed at all the looking she'd received today – she certainly wouldn't want to wish that much attention on anyone, not even Damien. She much preferred being back to a nobody.

"I don't know what you-" A hiccup. "-mean."

Ellie glanced at the coffee table and gestured at the empty glass bottles of what use to be liquor, before raising her eyebrows at him. "Look at you, Harry."

Harry let out a light, careless laugh and let his head loll to the side, to look at the empty bottles. Then he returned his scrutiny at her. "Why look at me? Everybody should much more be looking at you." His words were slow and slurred together like honey, but Ellie managed to separate them into coherent sentences.

"Oh, trust me, I've gotten enough of that today," Ellie dismissed, beginning to collect the empty bottles in her arms.

"Good, good," Harry gave a lazy smile. "Because you look _sooo _nice today, Ellie. So, so nice."

Ellie paused and gave herself a once-over. "Sure, Harry."

"I mean it," Harry spoke up. His tone turned more serious, despite the drunken slur. "Don't let anybody tell you different. You're so nice, El-ee. All the time."

"Thanks," Ellie finished collecting the bottles and made her way into the kitchen, throwing them into a bin. When she got back to Harry, his glassy eyes were back on her as soon as she walked in.

"Don't you believe me?" Harry asked curiously.

Ellie let out a grim chuckle. "No, not really."

"Well, why not? It's true, you know. Friends are supposed to be there when you need it the most. When you're hurting. It's their duty." Harry's tone was chipped off and distant, like he wasn't talking about just Ellie anymore. The hint of bitterness speckled it. Just as quickly, though, he returned to a cheery tone. "You've always been there, Ellie, when I fuck up. Always. Always, always, always."

"Okay, Harry," Ellie replied, brushing off his unusual words as drunkenness. "I get it."

"I don't think you do," Harry countered. He sat up, grabbing Ellie's arm in the process and pulling her staggering towards him. He looked up at her, dark circles and liquid cerulean, and a slackened face. He inspected her own. "You're pretty."

"Thanks," Ellie replied. His words made her stomach tighten nervously – she'd never been called 'pretty' before, well, not by anyone who wasn't Sarah or a relative. She meant it, though, the thanks.

"I never realized how pretty you were until now," Harry went on. "You're not as pretty as Katherine, though. She's really pretty. She's a model. Why are girls so pretty, Ellie?"

"I don't know, Harry," Ellie replied, tugging her arm free. "You'll have to figure that one out yourself. Look at you – I think you should go to bed."

"It's only…" Harry checked his watch, furrowing his brows confusedly at the numbers. "What time is it?"

"Five."

"It's only five."

Ellie didn't respond, she only tugged him to his feet and dragged him towards his bedroom and plopped him down on the bed. She struggled to get the covers over Harry but succeeded finally. Ellie sighed and made a move to leave, when Harry grabbed her arm again.

"Don't leave," Harry said. His face was serious. "Can you stay?"

"You're acting like a child, Harry." Ellie responded.

"I don't care."

"Well, I do. You're twenty and a CEO."

"So what?" Harry asked. "My father never cared about that."

"Harry, this isn't you," Ellie said. "You're drunk. Sleep."

Harry obeyed the order and closed his eyes, letting sleep drag him under.

Ellie sighed once more and left the room, making her way into the kitchen for a snack and some coffee. Harry's drunken words kept running through her mind, even though they meant nothing. He was only drunk; he didn't know what he was saying. He didn't mean anything. She momentarily wondered if this was how he was spending his time now – drinking.

Maybe the stress had gotten to him. If it were her, she would probably understand.

Even though she wasn't Harry, she understood that media wasn't the first thing on his mind. It was probably still dying, which she had to comprehend was still happening every day Harry woke up.

Ellie fixed herself a sandwich, some coffee and sat down to turn on the television while Harry slept drunkenly and blissfully in the next room.

* * *

**[A/N]: HIIII SO I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE A WEEK, IT WAS SUPER BUSY FOR ME! I HAD THIS CHAPTER TYPED UP ON MY PHONE; I WAS JUST TOO LAZY TO WRITE IT UP ON MY LAPTOP FOR A BIT. THIS WAS SUPER SHORT AND NOT MUCH REALLY HAPPENS BUT IT'S JUST TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING BEFORE I LEAVE AGAIN SHORTLY FOR TESTS WEEK! **

**ALSO, SOMEONE REVIEWED AND SAID THAT THE SONG 'SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW' BY KEANE REMINDED THEM OF ELLIE AND HARRY SO IF ANYBODY WANTS TO MAKE A FAN TRAILER WITH THAT SONG THEN I AM TOTALLY OK WITH IT. TOTALLY OK. (GO DO IT PLS) BUT SERIOUSLY. IT FITS THEM PERFECTLY, THANK YOU!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Marvel or the Amazing Spiderman franchise. I only own Ellie Jones and other associating OC's.**

**Thanks to: Scarletknight17, cocoamilo, lieselmax, xXFlashylightsXx, PokeLocked13, szynka2496, Vena-Mala, GiraffePanda2, MehWantsCookies, Stace, Long May She Reign, yappycherub, Fawkes'Flame123, Nirvana14, Turukte, Blazingfire55, iamthelostandfound, Claire, Golden Rose, KirikaAndo, sweetpea42, hauntingchristine, Minx1993, Ningyo-Nin, osborngirl, Pat, densrl, Raven Bookworm, DontHaveALyfe, Tizronell, DreamersBliss, Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzamaki, Strype, thisismyfiction, wiwi, Skye Ai, Tbird2290, Elliichen, dancethenight-03, Annieodairx, kalyanasidra, Azrael Blood, Jaa162, xXDreamsAndWingsXx, Lila, Kitty, kaflute14, Sophie, ****N3v3rm0r311949, Guestofallguests, Starcrier, WatchingTheUniverse, Ewis, Summer2014, ILikeToWriteOk, retainerz, Arachnoid, Random Fan, Wighty Zalymun, Leelee909, Crystal12345, Tayjo, Squidgylove and guests for reviewing!**

* * *

After much inward debate, Ellie eventually decided to stay the night. She guessed, after all, that Harry needed the hangover support – plus the more time she spent away from him the more she worried what state she'd find him in again. Harry was like a ticking time bomb, just waiting to go off again. She felt she needed to make sure that she wouldn't walk in to things thrown about and a heaving Harry. Besides, he'd told her not to leave, whatever that meant. She dialed up her landlord on the phone in the kitchen and explained to him she wouldn't be coming home that night.

"This ain't like you, Ellie," he'd said, tutting.

"I know, Trent," Ellie had replied. "I'm with a friend. It's okay. Just tell my mother I'll be alright, please."

"I'll pass the message along."

"Thanks, Trent."

It wasn't that she solely wanted to be here – she had plenty of homework she needed to be doing that night – but that she decided Harry needed someone to depend on at his most vulnerable. She was scared for his state of mind and being. Though, maybe, just maybe, she was also looking for a way to procrastinate with the loads of homework she'd been assigned. Maybe.

Ellie slept on the sofa, which surprisingly was as comfortable as Harry made it look. Sleep took over her within minutes, the warmth radiating from the sofa's comfy exterior lulling her.

When she woke up, sunlight was filtering in through the windows. Dust was illuminated by the infiltrating sun, and it would have made everything in the living room look like a pretty fairytale, if it weren't basically burning her eyelids off at the same time.

After blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness of the room, she checked the clock – what time was it?

_Shit_, it was already nine.

It would have taken her another half an hour to get to school from the city, and she wasn't about to make herself march into the halls at midday with the intent of learning. That, as funny as it sounded, was not on her list of things to do today. Ellie didn't particularly want as much attention as she'd previously gotten yesterday.

Besides, she could do with a day off, right?

Ellie decided to hell with it, and got up to check on Harry. She found him sprawled carelessly across his bed, tumbled up in the blankets and sheets. Harry wore a mask of bare serenity, his face wiped clean of any worries or duties. If he could be compared to anything right now, Ellie would've said he looked like an innocent teenager, blissfully unaware of any impending qualms.

Although Ellie would've _loved _to stare at his innocent, sleeping face (note the sarcasm here), she supposed it was overly creepy and she did not want to be associated as another Edward from _Twilight_. And while she would've been fine with letting Harry sleep away the rest of the day, she guessed he had lots of business to attend to that day. Ellie had to wake him up.

How was she supposed to do this?

"Harry," Ellie nudged his shoulder, poking him awkwardly and cautiously.

Harry responded by groaning and rolling over, shrugging her hand off his shoulder. He mumbled something incoherent and fell asleep again.

"Harry, wake up," Ellie shook his other shoulder this time, more forcefully but still with the same amount of caution. She didn't want to be punched in the face or anything.

He turned over, opened his eyes to glare metaphorical daggers at her, shut them and then rolled back over again.

Ellie sighed in frustration – it was way too early for this. Even if it was nine in the morning. With a deep, steadying breath and one swift movement she ripped the covers off of Harry's form. "Get up you swine." It was a bad insult, but Ellie's mind was far too hazy to conjure up anything better – she'd just woken up, after all.

Harry kicked his leg in whatever direction he assumed Ellie to be in and smothered his face into his pillows. His deepened morning voice was muffled by the material. "Swine?"

Ellie snorted, more at herself than his condescending tone. "Yes, swine."

"You really should spend your leisure time coming up with better insults," Harry criticized. Ellie was just silently rejoicing at his newfound ability to form coherent sentences this early. Suddenly, he shot up and a hand flew to his head, adjoined by a groan. He nearly tripped over the discarded covers on the floor but regained himself as he rushed to his bathroom, leaving Ellie standing awkwardly beside his bed.

Even Ellie felt sick as she heard the sounds of Harry throwing up in the bathroom. Hangovers probably really sucked, though she didn't have much of an idea what they were like firsthand.

She approached him in the bathroom gingerly, taking in the sight of him supporting himself up on the toilet seat and cradling his head in his hands. Ellie laughed nervously, sticking her fingers in the pockets of her jeans. "You must've been pretty drunk last night."

Harry breathed in and out slowly before replying. "I was. I don't remember a thing." He looked up at Ellie and stared at her for a moment, furrowing his brows, but then licked his lips and shook his head to himself.

"I'll… I'll go get you some water?" It came out like a question. Ellie didn't know how to help someone with a hangover. She felt completely useless and awkward watching Harry on the ground.

"If you would," Harry replied. His tone was thick and deep with the effects of morning voice and croakiness of a dry throat.

Ellie nodded, sending Harry another glance before she made a leave for the tap in the kitchen. She found a glass and filled it up before rushing to give it to Harry, still in the bathroom.

"Here," she gave the glass to him, watching as he drank it slowly.

When he was done, he set it down on the floor beside him. Harry looked at her, the circles under his eyes more apparent in the blinding white light of the bathroom. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Yes, but I figure this is more important than trigonometry at the moment."

"Of course," Harry laughed lightly, closing his eyes at the wave of throbbing pain in his head that came with the action. "I can take care of myself, you know. I'm not five years old."

Ellie simply shrugged and watched as he took another sip of water, closing his eyes as the soothing, cool liquid ran down his coarse throat. Ellie wanted to ask why he'd gotten drunk, why last night all of a sudden, but held her tongue with respect. Maybe now wasn't the best time to talk, given Harry was suffering from a hammering headache and nausea.

She wanted to help, really she did, but her mother never got drunk and neither had her father when he was still here – so Ellie was left temporarily useless in the field of getting over a raging hangover. All she really could do was get him more water as he stationed himself next to the toilet, occasionally throwing up the remainder of alcohol in his system.

Ellie felt the distinguishable feeling of guilt and sorrow when she observed Harry so vulnerable on the cold, tiled floor. He looked so exhausted and drained and maybe she shouldn't have woken him up so early. Regret pitted at her stomach at the notion.

"Do you… need anything else?" Ellie asked, twiddling her fingers together awkwardly.

Harry threw his head back so it rested against the cupboard behind him and opened his eyes to look at her. Piercing blue, like they were staring straight through her. "Did you stay here?"

Ellie swallowed nervously at the question – what would he think of it? "Yeah. I mean- I only slept on the couch. I just wanted to- you know- make sure that… I mean- I wanted to be sure you were…"

Harry was nodding before she even finished her babbling. More to shut her up, really. "You can go home."

"Well, there's no point," Ellie tried to reason. "I've missed school and my mother already knows where I am. Kind of."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the last bit but otherwise sighed deeply and rubbed at his temple. "I don't have anything for you to do right now, you know that?"

"You mean assistant stuff?"

"Yes, Ellie. Assistant stuff. There's nothing for you to do yet." Harry put a hand on the counter of the sink to aid him in hauling himself up to his feet. He cracked his neck, wincing.

Ellie flinched at the sound. "Just pretend I'm not here."

"You already witnessed me on the floor throwing up my guts, what difference will it make?"

Ellie shrugged again, not being able to come up with a fairly witty or cunning remark this early in the morning. "What's the agenda?"

Harry made his way out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, Ellie following suit. Harry opened his cupboard and rummaged through a few clothes before picking out a grey t-shirt, looking fairly similar to the one Ellie had worn once upon a time. "Unless you plan on watching, I'd turn around."

Ellie just managed to splutter and whip herself around to face the opposite side of the room before Harry began to strip down. Ellie tapped her fingers against her leg anxiously while she waited for Harry to finish changing. In all honesty, she could've simply stepped outside for the time being, but something kept her grounded as she heard the shift of material scraping against bare skin. It sent uncomfortable shivers up her arms, so she crossed them and swallowed back a rising lump in her throat.

A zip sounded and Harry walked around Ellie to rummage around a cupboard in front of her for a belt. When he found one he slipped it through his pant loops and did it up nonchalantly as Ellie watched.

"Is- Are- You- Done?" Ellie almost smacked herself at the words that stuttered out of her lips. For the second time, she felt like disappearing in front of Harry Osborn. She cleared her throat and made her way out of the room, past Harry. "I'm going to the cafeteria." It was almost like she was grimly defending her dignity.

Harry simply gave a low chuckle behind her and followed her out, muttering "You're such a virgin," as he did so.

For the first time, Ellie smacked Harry on the arm at his remark.

* * *

With the regained state of her financial matters, Ellie had enough money to buy herself breakfast from the cafeteria. It seemed no matter how early it was people still bumbled around in mass numbers. She grabbed herself some delicious coffee and a ham sandwich, searching for a place to sit. Her eyes landed on a spot beside a bin, one side of the table occupied by a person scribbling down anxiously on paperwork. She squinted – a bag overflowing with rolled up blueprints sat at the person's feet. The recognition hit her, and she gripped her coffee tighter and made her way towards the seat across from them, smiling politely.

"Hi," she said.

Max Dillon looked up, eyes wide behind his thick glasses. He looked around before settling in his seat, realizing she was actually speaking to him. Max adjusted his position in his seat to more formal. "H-Hi."

And awkward silence settled between them while Ellie sipped at her coffee and took a bite of her sandwich, relishing in the taste. Max returned to his papers, shakily scribbling more things down, though it seemed like he had other things on his mind.

Ellie cleared her throat, grabbing Max's attention. "How's everything?" She made small talk cautiously. She felt suddenly awkward at the idea of Max not remembering their previous thirty second encounter.

"Th-they're good. They're well. I made- I made a new friend," His voice went smooth and his eyes went hazy, the upturn of his lips making Ellie squirm nervously in her seat.

She took another bite of her sandwich. "Nice. What's their name?"

"Spiderman," Max replied, the word dripping with admiration. It was as if he was literally screaming at Ellie to _be jealous_.

Regardless, she wasn't, but she still did a double take at Max. "Spiderman? Really?" She didn't really believe him, but felt she needed to probe at his fantasy in order to keep the conversation going.

"We're best friends," Max claimed.

Ellie just nodded with a polite smile. "I'm sure you are."

"You don't believe me." Max's eyes turned dark, his smile slipping away. "You don't believe me. We are, you know. Me and Spiderman. He knows my name."

Ellie couldn't stop the condescending reply she gave. "I know your name, too."

Max's pen dropped from his fingers.

Ellie could feel the prickling stare coming from Max's direction. She squirmed uneasily again, a dangerous shiver running up her spine at his immediate change in mood. The awareness became clear that maybe Max wasn't as… _mentally _stable as she originally assumed.

"We're _best_. _Friends._" Max's voice dropped low and threatening.

Ellie stared back at him, leaning back in her seat as far as it would let her. Her eyes widened. Then, she chuckled nervously. "O-Okay, man."

She gathered up her things quickly with stuttering hands, sending him a quick, uncomfortable smile. The chair scraped as she got up and left him to himself. The words 'what a weirdo' sounded in her head as she moved to another table to finish her coffee and sandwich.

But seriously, though – what a weirdo.

She shook her head to herself, trying to get the memory of Max's darkened expression out of her head. It was unnerving.

Ellie was sure he wasn't 'best friends' with Spiderman – she couldn't imagine Spiderman stopping at Max's place for a coffee and chat. Really, she couldn't imagine anyone stopping at Max's place for anything. From what she'd witnessed, she'd never really seen anyone talk to Max, and the people he passed usually gave him weird or disgusted looks. Maybe she should've took that as a tell-tale sign that Max was essentially a creeper.

"Excuse me," A deep and mature voice came from across her table. "May I sit?"

Ellie looked up and was met with a middle-aged man in a suit – of course – and blinked before nodding. The man was quite obviously attractive, but Ellie had never seen him before.

The man sat down and intertwined his hands in front of her as he sent her a reassuring look. "I'm Harry Osborn's advisor. You're his executive assistant, yes?"

Ellie stared dumbly before ushering to reply. "Uh- Yes. Yes, his assistant."

"I was just wondering – as his advisor – how he's handling himself recently. He has been through a lot of… stressful events as of recent." Ellie raised her eyebrows at the word 'stressful', finding way more accurate adjectives than what he'd used.

She sipped at her coffee and nodded. "He's okay," She lied. "I mean, not with his father's death – I think… I think he's still hard on himself about it. As for how he's handling himself specifically…" Ellie paused to think of how to put it kindly. When she came up negative she dismissed herself and sighed, settling with a vague answer. "…He's okay."

The man nodded. "Good. That's good, then. Hopefully he'll continue Norman Osborn's efforts as greatly as he did."

"If anything, sir, he'll do it better," Ellie cut in. Her mind filter faltered, letting her thoughts out without processing them. "Harry is just as, if not more, good as Norman Osborn. He'll do more than great at running Oscorp, I can promise you that."

The man hummed, raising a brow. "You're sure of that?"

Ellie nodded once with furrowed brows. "I'm positive, sir."

"He _is_ young," The man said. "I suppose we'll see. As are you."

"I'm sixteen," Ellie clarified.

"Sixteen and an executive assistant. How interesting." The man made a noise in approval. He stuck a large hand across the table for Ellie to shake. "I'm Charles, and you are?"

Ellie shook it politely. "Ellie."

"And Ellie is short for…?" Charles sent her a sly smile.

"Eleanor. How did you know?" Ellie asked curiously.

"Eleanor is such a beautiful name; I couldn't understand why you would want to shorten it."

Ellie retracted her hand, chuckling awkwardly. "I'm sixteen; I hope you aren't trying to hit on me."

"Never." Charles gave her another white smile. "Besides, I'm twenty-nine."

"Good to know. Just remember pedophilia is a thing." Ellie muttered sarcastically.

Charles laughed sincerely, but was cut short when his gaze strayed to behind Ellie's shoulder. Ellie almost asked what was up until a hand clamped down on her shoulder and squeezed.

Charles gave a tight lipped smile beside her head. "Harry."

"Charles," Harry's smooth voice came from beside her ear, his breath hitting it. "I see you've met my assistant."

"Eleanor, yes. She proves to be a fun acquaintance, I'm almost jealous." Charles replied, looking at Ellie as he did so.

Harry pulled out a chair and sat down with them, eying Ellie suspiciously. "And what," he began, returning his gaze to Charles. "Have you two talked about?"

"As your advisor-" Charles started, but Ellie cut in.

"The food." For some reason, she didn't want Harry to think she was blabbering about him behind his back. Even though she hadn't disclosed any actual information about him and his state of wellbeing, she felt like a traitor. "What are you doing here? Don't you have work to do?"

"I do, but it's not much. I wanted to come find you," his blue gaze lingered on Charles a bit, eyes narrowed. He directed his words at Ellie. "I have a few things for you to do. I see you two have made yourselves acquainted."

"We just- he just wanted to see how you were," Ellie explained. "'As your advisor.'"

"Right," Harry glared at Charles. "You can leave."

Charles showed his palms in surrender and pushed his chair back, standing up. He smiled at Ellie. "It was nice meeting you. Please, don't be afraid to approach me with any concerns." Then, when he saw Harry's glare, added, "If any."

"Sure," Ellie replied, watching as he left. She turned to Harry. "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem?" Harry asked incredulously. "Well, aside from the fact I have a throbbing headache and shitloads of work to do – _that_."

Ellie blinked, her mouth hanging open. "That? What do you mean _that_? _That _was nothing. _That _was your advisor expressing his concerns for your wellbeing. That is all that was."

"I saw him. He was blatantly flirting with you."

"So what if he was?"

"Well, he's like, almost thirty."

"So?"

"You're sixteen, Ellie."

"So?"

"You shouldn't be flirting with a thirty year old."

"_I _wasn't flirting with anyone!"

"You shouldn't be at _all_!" Harry blurted out. His hands shook.

Ellie stopped, calming herself down. She glared at Harry. "Why?"

"Why what." He grumbled back.

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked.

"Because…" Harry was suddenly at a loss for words. He visibly fumbled for an answer. "Because you shouldn't."

Obviously, Harry wasn't happy with his answer. Neither was Ellie, but they both dropped the subject.

Ellie sighed and got up, throwing her trash into the nearest bin. "What do you need?"

"Nothing." Harry replied nonchalantly, shrugging and throwing his hands into his pockets.

Ellie pursed her lips before answering almost disbelievingly. "Nothing?"

"Nothing. I only wanted him to stop talking with you."

"What- Why?" Ellie was becoming fed up quickly over Harry's antics.

"Because he's not a good guy. He's my advisor," An unhumored chuckle. "I should know."

"That doesn't mean you can just-" Ellie stopped herself and scoffed. "Harry, are you jealous or something? Like you said, he's almost _thirty_."

"I'm not _jealous_," Harry replied grimly. "He just- I just- Go tidy up my room or something."

Ellie rolled her eyes and sighed, grumbling a 'fine' behind her back as she made her way to the elevator. Harry was being extremely hard to handle today, that much became clear. Even though she wasn't the slightest bit interested in Charles, and their age difference was borderline creepy, she still felt angry that Harry had once again cockblocked her. First with Kevin, then now.

It wasn't like she really minded that much, though. Harry was just looking out for her, right? Even if he wouldn't say those words exactly, he was basically doing just that. Right? Right. Maybe he was just being a good friend.

She was going to miss him, she thought gloomily. He was a complete brat, but she would miss him. When he…

She couldn't think the word.

When he _died_.

No matter how much she would push the though away or pretend the problem was not there, it was the truth and she would have to deal with it sooner or later. Normally people would push themselves away from people who were terminally ill to ease the pain, but Ellie could only be drawn closer. And for that, she was scared. Ellie Jones was petrified.

* * *

**[A/N]: HEY HEY. I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER SEMI-LONG CHAPTER. Have some some-what relationship development! Thank you all for the kind reviews you've been leaving! We're thirty away from 200, I think I may cry. Seriously. You guys are the best.  
Charles will not be a recurring character, by the way, nor a major plot point. I just added him in once, because jealous!Harry. Yep.**

**Also! Have some face claims!  
Damien – **_**Ian Somerhalder  
**_**Sarah – **_**Aly Michalka  
**_**Charles – **_**Michael Fassbender**_

**Those are the faces I had in mind while writing each of those characters. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Love you all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the Amazing Spiderman franchise. I only own Ellie Jones and other associated OCs.**

* * *

They didn't know how they got to this.

Seriously – they had no literal clue.

The paparazzi had just… slipped by the security guard's eyes, and essentially chased Harry and Ellie out of the Oscorp building.

Ellie was beginning to wonder whether she was just a beacon for bad luck, because there was no way this could've been happening. Absolutely no way.

Harry? Well, he was just glad it wasn't as worse as it could've been. Because, let's face it – the paparazzi were ruthless and Harry Osborn was a gravitational field to them.

Even though it could have been worse, Harry was Harry and nothing stopped the hiss from escaping his mouth. "This is your fault."

Ellie had to restrain herself from hitting his arm. She settled for a shouted whisper. "What? This is totally your fault. I had nothing to do with it. This is all on you, buddy."

"Tell me exactly _what_ I did to make this _my _fault."

"You were… _you_. With your pretty hair and eyes and designer clothes and multi-billion dollar company. That's what." Ellie 'hmphed' and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, right," Harry rolled his eyes and adjusted his kneeling position, wincing at his back cracking with the motion. "That's _totally _why we're hiding behind a _dumpster _right now."

"_Shh_!" Ellie waved her hands around to get him to shut up, placing a finger on her lips. She peeked around the dumpster and into the exit of the alleyway they were in, checking for any signs of paparazzi. "I think we're clear."

"You _think_?"

"Will you shutup, Osborn?"

"I'm wondering the same thing with you, Jones."

"Just keep quiet. I think they're gone," Ellie bit her lip and furrowed her brows, trying to lean out as far as she could from behind the dumpster without being seen by any passerby's in the street. "Do you think- _Gah_!" With an alarmed cry Ellie tumbled to the dirty ground in the middle of the alleyway.

Harry just sighed. "If anyone could miss you talking, I'd assume we're clear."

"Shutup." Ellie stood up and dusted herself off, warily inspecting the street across from the alleyway. Nobody seemed to have noticed them duck into it to hide.

Harry stood up, stretching his legs out after being cramped in the tiny space for so long. "Can we just go back now-"

Ellie turned on her heel, glaring at Harry heatedly. "Do you fully comprehend the torture I went through the first time? Do you realize what your little 'fans' escapades have brought me? Well?"

Harry crossed his arms, glaring back at her with full force. "No. Please, enlighten me."

"I'll tell you – they have brought me nothing but torment. People won't leave me alone at school anymore. The media knows my face and now I'm some kind of an _item_ to the name _Harry_ _Osborn_," Ellie vented, throwing her hands up to add effect. The whole situation had really taken a toll on her. "It's a nightmare."

Harry just scoffed and shuffled past Ellie to get out of the musty alley. "Most people would be honored to have my name strung with theirs."

"Most people aren't me," Ellie argued, kicking at the dirty pavement as she followed Harry out. Ellie checked for any suspicious people before exiting out onto the footpath with Harry in tow. She didn't want any kind of special attention, much less from the media – she just kind of wanted to blend in with her surroundings and go on with her boring life. Like any normal teenager. It was confusing how Harry didn't understand that; but then again he _had _been a rich kid his entire life. He probably got attention all the time.

"Most people aren't as stupid as you." Harry teased nonchalantly, dusting some dirt off his jeans with disgust. The grimace he gave made Ellie almost laugh.

"Thanks." Ellie retorted sarcastically, sending him another mock scowl. She wasn't irritated, but she felt she needed to get a false message across. It felt right with the moment.

They ambled along the streets of New York until they were just a block away from Oscorp. They could see the top of the tower breaking the skyline above as they hid behind the block corner. Ellie pulled Harry back by the leather of his jacket when he tried to round the corner.

"We can't go back in there," Ellie noted hastily to him, gesturing towards the tower wildly.

Harry raised a brow suspiciously. "And why not?"

"They'll see us. Shouldn't we go a fake route, you know, to divert them?" Ellie suggested.

"That's stupid." Harry criticized. The look in his eyes was dull, like he was expecting more from Ellie. If anything, Ellie knew that was ridiculous. Honestly, the word 'stupid' had been used so much in Harry's vocabulary this week Ellie was beginning to wonder whether it was even a word anymore. She wasn't even offended it was used to describe her. Harry sighed, though, and ran a hand through his brown hair. He pursed his lips. "But it might work."

Ellie gave him a quick, cheesy grin and a thumbs up. "Great. Maybe we should split up."

Harry shut his eyes and ran a tongue over his lips, exhaling in exasperation. Ellie's ideas weren't _that_ bad, although they _may_ have been a tiny bit influenced by movies. "Why?"

"Well, because then we won't be seen _together_. It's a genius plan. I'm genius." Ellie tapped a finger on her head to emphasize the amount of knowledge in her brain with a goofy smile. Harry was probably fighting the urge to whack it off.

"You're acting like being exposed by the media is just _so _bad," Harry pointed out. His voice was weary and smooth, like he was tired of dribbling back and forth with Ellie. Ellie probably would be too, she admitted to herself.

Ellie snuck a peek around the block corner, snapping herself back when a man in a suit rounded it and gave her a weird look. She gave the man an accidentally overly-suspicious and creepy smile and tried to whistle nonchalantly, but all that came out was a broken, dying half-whistle half-blow. "Isn't it?" She asked, when the stranger had passed by.

It was Harry's turn to furrow his brows and peek around the corner. "Yeah, it is." He admitted.

"Plus I don't exactly like the turn my school life has taken. Even my teachers treat me different, for God's sake!" Ellie shuddered at the memory of Mrs. Hawkes asking her about her 'outside relationships' and how she should 'keep an eye on them'. "I just wanna go back to being boring."

"Trust me, you are." Harry confirmed for her. His eyes were still trained around the block corner. "Why are we even doing this? They're gone. This is stupid."

"Harry, I don't know if you've noticed yet, but a lot of the things I do are stupid."

"I've noticed."

"Good." Ellie gave another dorky grin, although Harry didn't see it.

"Let's just go." Harry made a move to turn the corner, but Ellie grabbed him by his arm and stopped him again. He let out somewhat of a groan in frustration. "What? I don't know if _you've _noticed, but I'm dying."

Ellie rolled her eyes, but the words sent a sharp pang to her stomach that she couldn't quite place. It felt wrong to be her joking self when the subject came up. It felt equally as wrong that Harry was using it as a joke. Or was he? She could never really tell when it came to him – maybe he was just really bitter. Nevertheless, she felt she needed to avert it as quickly as possible.

"You- I should… we should go." She tried her best to avoid Harry's face as she spluttered out the words. Harry had learnt to ignore her when she made a fool of herself – either that or he just didn't care – which she was grateful for.

Ellie could just make out Harry raising his brows and looking at her like she'd solved the most riddling detective case. "Wow, it's almost like I _just _suggested that."

"Shutup, Osborn." She could've sworn it was a chuckle Harry emitted – or she could've been auditory hallucinating. With a grunt, she pushed lightly against Harry's shoulder as an indication to get going. He smugly grinned at her and for some reason the only thing she really noticed was how pink the tip of his nose and his cheeks and looked in the cold, damp weather.

It was an unusual observation.

Ellie, for the most part, was extremely paranoid as they rounded the corner and passed tiny stores. The paparazzi could have been hiding anywhere – they'd somehow seen Ellie and Harry at the restaurant and she hadn't seen _anyone _suspicious then. Soon, though, she brushed off the paranoia and tried to relax and focus on the feeling of the cool air against her face.

After a minute, she spotted something. And it wasn't the paparazzi.

Ellie didn't normally go into bookstores; she normally never had enough change on her to buy herself treats even if she wanted to, but something about this particular bookstore drew her in. The store was tiny and seemed to be illuminated by cute, vintage oil lamps by the window. Ellie stopped walking to stare into the window and was met with shelves of dusty and new books of all shapes and sizes and colors.

"It's just a bookshop," Harry stated in a drone.

"I know." Ellie replied in a defending tone, sending him an offended look. "I'm just going to step in for two seconds."

Ellie stepped through the threshold, a tiny bell signaling her entrance. The scent of old and new books infiltrated her lungs and filled her with a content feeling. Memories rushed through her head of her father reading to her when she was very young, but she didn't remember what he was reading, or the words he was saying. Maybe she was too young to know.

"I'll just leave you here, then." Harry called out after her as the door swung shut behind her. As she walked on further through the bookstore, a muffled curse was heard outside the store and the bell signaled Harry walking in, too. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "It smells in here."

"I remember this book." Ellie called softly from within the towering bookshelves. Harry tried to discern where she was by the noise of her crinkling the pages of a book.

Harry threw his hands in his pockets when he found her. "_Little Red Riding Hood_? Everybody knows that story."

"We didn't have many books in my house." Ellie explained, inserting the book back in its place on the shelf.

Harry ran his fingers along the spines of a few books. "Had heaps in mine."

"You mean your mansion?"

Harry scoffed. "You could call it that."

"Did you have a library?" Ellie asked curiously. Most mansions did, right?

Harry just nodded and picked up a random book, dusting off the cover and inspecting it. He ran through a few pages. "I used to go in there when I was upset."

"Oh, like when you didn't get another Lamborghini for your birthday to add to your collection?" Ellie joked, chuckling. She smoothly transitioned it to an awkward cough when Harry glowered at her.

"Ha ha. Really funny."

"Sorry." Ellie sounded sincere, so Harry rolled his eyes and seemed to let it go. He left her to explore the rest of the bookstore in his boredom while Ellie inspected the books more.

She came across some classics, like _To Kill a Mockingbird _and _Pride and Prejudice_, _Wuthering Heights, _etcetera, but none really caught her eye. More than anything she just felt like feeling the spines and covers and breathing in the smell – which sounds way weirder to say than to do.

The bookstore was small and cozy, and it gave Ellie a sense of home. She could definitely see herself coming there more often, despite Harry's clear dislike for the place.

The thought was just crossing her mind about employees when someone tapped her on the shoulder and she was met face-to-chest with a tall, cute looking guy around her own age. "Can I help you with anything?" He asked politely, gesturing to the books surrounding them. He eyed the book she was currently caressing.

"You could give me your number." Ellie actually threw her head into her hands at that one, the book in her hands dropping to the floor at her feet.

Jesus Christ, Ellie.

It was the first thing that popped into her head and so she blurted it out. Screw her teenage mind and her weakness for cute boys. Despite her face burning hotter than the freaking sun's surface temperature, she managed to mumbled out an embarrassed, "_I'msosorry_."

The guy just chuckled and picked up her dropped book, setting it back on the shelf with an, "It's fine. Smooth, even." He moved his blonde hair out of his face.

"You think so? I probably could've done better." Ellie muttered sarcastically, trying to press her cold hands against her cheeks to cool her scorching face.

"You would've had me at hello," The guy laughed again, and went to sorting a few messy books on a shelf nearby. "But really – is there anything I can help you with?"

"Not really. Just looking, I guess. You work here?" Ellie almost physically slapped herself again, but restrained herself. By the name tag on his shirt, of course he did. She squinted at the name – Darren. "Darren, huh?"

"Yeah. I was named after some British guy my mom had a crush on in her teenage years. Never understood that reasoning. Always questioned it." Darren laughed again, the sound bubbling out of his throat warmly. His green eyes crinkled as he chuckled.

"Darren's a nice name – very manly, if that helps."

"I hope so. What's your name? Bet it's equally as manly." Darren included a wink at the end.

Ellie raised an eyebrow and laughed. "It's Ellie. Hope your bets weren't too high."

"I don't think they could be any higher. I'm placing all my bets on this one."

"Well, that was incredibly sparse."

"I mean, in some weird metaphorical sense, that you're worth placing bets on."

Ellie shook her head and laughed again, going back to searching over the books. "Like a racehorse."

"But prettier." Darren added slyly, sending her a charming smile.

"How even old _are_ you?" Ellie wondered, hoping that this wouldn't be a replay of Charles. The thought of him made her shiver – man, the dude scared her.

Darren leaned on the shelf casually. "How old are _you_?"

"How old do you need me to be?"

Suddenly, like a freaking ghost, Harry appeared behind Ellie, scaring the everliving shit out of her. She clutched her chest in fright. To be honest, she'd forgotten for a moment he was there with her. "She's sixteen." He grumbled, scowling death at Darren.

Darren glanced up at Harry, but otherwise ignored him and pretended he wasn't there. He smiled politely at Ellie. It was as if his whole flirtatious demeanor had shifted into something more formal. "I'm seventeen, if you really need to know. Sorry, I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"I don't have a-" Oh. For a moment, she wondered why Darren had assumed such a thing, but then remembered Harry. "He's not my- We're not like that."

Ellie presumed Darren must have grown intimidated by the presence of a challenging male in the small store, because he slinked away, calling, "Just call if you need anything." behind his shoulder as he did so.

Ellie sighed, irritated at her failure in the division of picking up guys once more. She turned around to poke a harsh finger in Harry's chest. "You know what? The next time I find an interest in a guy, remind me _never _to be around _you_."

Harry just swatted her hand away and made his way to the front of the store, Ellie following suit. "You didn't even know the guy and you were flirting with him."

He pulled open the door, the bell tinkling as he did so, and Ellie almost got crushed by it when he didn't wait for her. She managed to catch up to his long strides down the pathway. "Just because you're bored gives you no reason to ruin my chances at an _actual _relationship!"

"It's not my fault you have no experience with men." Harry replied casually.

"Why are you so pissed? I may be your assistant but I'm not _yours_." Ellie crossed her arms as they walked, both to get some warmth and also to prove a point.

"I know that." Harry hissed. "I'm not a possessive dumbass, Ellie."

"Then don't be such a cockblock."

Harry raised his brows at the word, but said nothing, just set his jaw and focused ahead of them.

An icy silence settled between them, almost reminiscent of the cold war. Both were anticipating the other's next remark, but neither said anything until one broke the ice that established amongst them.

They reached Oscorp with no sign of ice breaking, until Harry finally inhaled a small breath and ran his fingers through his hair. The motion was always mesmerizing and somehow, Ellie never felt the need to cut his hand off when he did it so repetitively. "Are you going to stay?" His voice wavered somewhere in the middle, but it was so slight that Ellie was almost sure she'd imagined it.

"I guess," She sighed indifferently. "It's not like I have anything better to do on a Saturday night. Not that staying the night at Oscorp isn't amazing."

Harry just shrugged, nodding too casually and clearing his throat. "Right. It'll be nice to have some company."

"You mean company that isn't a model to get sexual with?" Ellie snickered.

Harry gave her a look that said 'just stop'. Ellie gave a grave nod and simply made her way into the tower quickly and ushered.

* * *

**[A/N]: IT'S 4AM AND I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. ALSO WE REACHED 200 REVIEWS! I never expected this fic to get so popular; I thought it was worth maybe one review or so at first! ILY! I feel like I'm putting too many OCs into this story. It's not like they're permanent or anything, just little inserts to bring the story along, I hope it's not irritating anyone! More Jealous!Harry. Next chapter will be the sleepover**_**! /is smashed by pillows by followers who waited too long for this chapter**_**  
Also I'm hoping to start delving into the plot a bit more seriously at around chapter 15, but I'm not sure. This story might end up having close to 50 chapters for what I want to work! **

**I think I'm going to stop doing shout-outs now because there's just so many of you and I want to thank you all personally from now on by replying to your reviews (which I haven't been doing and I'm so sorry ily all)!**

**As always, thanks for all the beautifully written and kind reviews you guys leave! It's seriously what inspires me to write more. I can't thank you all enough. Leaving a review isn't mandatory, but really is appreciated and I'll probably marry each one of you. I love you all~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Only Ellie.**

* * *

"Don't touch that." Harry's voice came sharp and uneasy, and Ellie swiftly set the photo she was holding back down on the shelf.

"Was that your mother?" Ellie asked timidly, inspecting the photo more closely from a distance. "She's… pretty."

"Before she died. I never knew her." Harry replied. He looked away from the photograph and swallowed.

The tension in the air was thick. "She, um," Ellie inwardly fought for the right words to say. "You look a lot like her."

Harry chuckled uncomfortably and sent Ellie a small but appreciative smile. He changed the subject without much difficulty. "Do you want something to drink?"

"A cocktail would be nice."

Harry gave her a look and left to make his way into the kitchen of his penthouse. "A coke it is."

Ellie simply huffed and made herself comfortable on Harry's famous sofa, the one she'd much previously slept on. She fished for a remote somewhere on the table in front of her and switched on the plasma T.V on the wall, after staring at the confusing buttons leisurely. The first channel that came up was the news channel, and already it was previewing a recent story about Spiderman saving the day once more. Ellie watched it intently, growing more grateful for the masked vigilante with every story she heard. In Ellie's eyes, he made her feel safe walking around the streets nowadays, and she couldn't help but feel appreciation for it.

A smash from the kitchen made Ellie fumble to lower the volume on the television and decipher what it was – most likely a glass or something of the sort. With a sigh, Ellie hefted herself up and went to check on Harry. It wasn't like him to be so clumsy; well, when he wasn't having a rampage around his home, that is. She couldn't seem to blame him, though; he was probably getting weaker by the day. Slowly, but apparently.

When Ellie reached the kitchen, she paused in her spot at the doorway, taking in the sight in front of her. Harry had his head hanging back, face upturned to the ceiling. His eyes were closed, his eyebrows furrowed. The thing that drew the air out of Ellie's lungs, though, was the massive amount of blood seeping from Harry's hands.

"Shit, Harry," Ellie breathed out. Immediately she crossed the floor and took his hands in hers hurriedly to examine them; they were covered in small glass shards and sprinkles, and dark blood was leaking out of the fresh cuts and smudging whenever his palm folded. "Shit." She repeated, more to herself, and she looked up at Harry who was already staring at her face.

"I broke the glass." Was all he said.

Ellie turned her head to look down at the floor where what was left of the poor, broken cup remained, but kept Harry's hands safely in hers. "Jesus Christ, Harry." She didn't know that hands could bleed that much and she didn't notice just how much blood was getting on her own hands, too. Nevertheless, she didn't care; she only focused on the glass bits still stuck in Harry's palms. "I need to- shit, I need to clean you up, where's the- the first aid kit? Do you even have a first aid kit? Shit, Harry, shit shit shit shit shit-"

"Calm down." Harry muttered back, but Ellie didn't hear him over the pounding of her head. Although there wasn't enough blood to look like a murder scene, she wasn't doing too well with how much there was currently, and how another person's fluids were getting on her as well. And in a non-sexual way. "The first aid kit is in the bathroom."

"I can't leave you- crap, can you stay here for two seconds? Stay here- just stay, I'll be right back. Oh God. I'm sorry." Ellie let go of Harry's hands, trying her best not to look at the blood that had dripped onto her own, and found the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. She opened the cupboard under the sink and found it – a small, red box – and she hurried back to Harry albeit dizzily.

"You're making a huge deal out of this-" Harry tried to say, but Ellie just rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand and grabbed his own to clean it out and disinfect it.

"I'm making a huge deal out of this? How do you even break a glass in your hands? Why are you bleeding so much? This can't be good, not in your state. Jesus. Give me your other hand." Harry did what she said, and she set to picking out the tiny shards of glass in his palm carefully trying her best not to hurt him. "Can you just explain how this happens? Stop bleeding, please."

As much as she tried to ignore the oozing blood still coming out of his other unattended hand, it kept staring back at her. Harry scoffed. "Sure, I'll just stop my body's natural habits for you. That's fine."

"Goddamnit, Harry," Ellie picked out the last piece of glass and cleaned up the blood with a wet rag, trying her best to breathe evenly as she did so. Finally, she dabbed some disinfectant on the cuts and looked back at Harry's face. His jaw was set, trying not to hiss at the pain that came with it. "Sorry, sorry." She quickly mumbled.

"_You're _sorry?" Harry asked between gritted teeth. Ellie began to wrap his palm up in a bandage cautiously.

"Of course I am," She answered back defensively. She packed the tools back into the first aid kit and set it aside on the kitchen counter, looking back at Harry. "What happened?"

"I broke a glass." Was Harry's simple-minded answer.

Ellie almost growled it out. "I _see _that."

"In my hand."

Ellie heaved a sigh and ran a hand over her face. "Gosh, Harry."

"Sorry." Harry said it dimly, but it sounded sincere.

Ellie gave him a once-over – lean body hunched against the kitchen counter, cradling his bandaged hands – and she shook her head. "Don't be sorry for nothing. It was an accident."

"I heard you listening to the news." He said lowly. The words seemed to be packed with something loaded. "_Spiderman_. And…"

Ellie creased her brows. "Do you have something against Spiderman?"

At first, Harry didn't reply. He merely stared ahead at something undiscernible, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Then, when Ellie made a move to take a step away from the counter, he spoke. "Spiderman could cure me."

The words sent a jolt up Ellie's form. At first, she didn't hear the words properly. It sounded stupid – _Spiderman _could _cure _someone with a disease. She knew he was a miracle, but he wasn't _that _miraculous. She was reminded of Max. But then, as the words focused more in her head, it made sense. "Do you mean-"

"I mean if he gave me his blood. I _need_ his blood, Ellie." Harry's tone became desperate, seeking, and although Ellie was afraid to admit it – a tiny bit crazed. His hands clenched up, despite the probably pain the action caused.

Ellie's lips parted, but no words came out.

Harry continued. "Something in his blood changed his genetics – he could hear better, see better, _heal _faster… You know what that means, right?"

Ellie tried to speak, to say something, but her throat had closed up so she could only settle for a shake of the head.

"It means that if I had his blood - if I could get it, it could save me. It _will _save me. I know it." Something had settled over Harry's normally bright eyes, a thick cloud that made him seem so much more tired and older than he was.

"I… Harry…" Ellie watched him with sympathetic eyes, mouth open. "I mean, I'm no doctor but… isn't that _dangerous_?"

Harry suddenly looked at her, right into her eyes with his own weary ones, and he swallowed back a dry throat. "Most likely."

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, Ellie went to gazing at the floor nervously.

Finally, Ellie exhaled and that broke the ice for Harry. "I'll get you that drink." He murmured.

Ellie snuck a peek at the clock on the wall, which read '7:04PM' in large, red digital numbers. She was about to leave, but hung back for a second to tell Harry – "No drinking for you tonight, okay?"

His reply was hollow, a meek attempt keeping Ellie's hopes up. "_Sure_."

* * *

Within an hour, Harry was buzzed. And by buzzed, he was basically drunk, but only lightly. They had situated themselves on his couch – Ellie on one end, Harry on the other, while some horror movie played on his huge T.V.

"I've already seen this one before," Harry kept complaining in his half-drunken demeanor. His words slightly slurred together, but he managed to keep himself together enough to make sense of himself.

Ellie took a sip of her coke and pressed a comfortable cushion against her stomach for comfort. "You've said that like four times now. _I_ haven't seen it, so let me watch it."

"He dies in the end," Harry spoiled for her. "They always do."

"You have no idea how wise that just was," Ellie laughed, setting her glass down.

"That is because I am a very wise person."

"You're a mess." Ellie laughed again.

"A hot one."

"You need to learn to hold your liquor."

"I can hold my liquor perfectly fine, thank you." Harry made a show of holding up his glass of wine for Ellie to see and held it for a few long seconds. "See?"

Ellie sniggered. "Very impressive."

"I know."

Ellie decided that drunken Harry was a happier Harry, even though that wasn't the brightest of deductions to make. Sober Harry was usually much grumpier and spent his leisure time making Ellie wonder how and why they were even friends, but at least he had a more straightforward mind.

"You're a cool person." Harry suddenly said, waving his drink in the air. "You have nice hair, too."

Ellie lifted a hand to her hair as if to scrutinize it herself, and raised an eyebrow humoredly. "Let's not do this again."

"Do what again? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The part where you drunkenly compliment me and I awkwardly send you off to bed."

Harry tilted his head slightly in confusion, a small movement that Ellie, for some reason, felt particularly mesmerizing. He chuckled, but it sounded more like a release of breath than a laugh. "I don't remember that."

Ellie rolled her eyes. It was expected. "Of course you don't. Just be your un-nice self and you'll be fine."

Harry frowned, but it was more of an act than real confusion. "You don't think I'm nice?"

"Well, you destroy my chances at picking up guys and I'll probably be single at forty with seven cats, so there's that." Ellie explained, sipping at her drink afterwards.

"Those guys aren't right for you." Harry's tone sounded more seriously all of a sudden, so Ellie turned to face him with a blank face.

"I'm _sorry _– who _is _right for me then? The Pope? Who could _possibly _live up to Harry Osborn's standards of who is good enough for me?" Ellie vented, throwing her hands out in gestures as she spoke.

Harry just shrugged and turned to pay more attention to the movie. "You don't deserve an asshole."

"Since when do you get to decide? Plus, it's not like you really live up to that standard yourself."

"It's not like I'm really lining up to get into your pants." Harry retorted bitterly.

Ellie grimaced and fell back into the sofa with a hot face. "Whatever."

The conversation ended there, and they went back to watching the movie in silence. Ellie gasped and squeaked at the scariest parts, but for the most part Harry got through the movie silently. He really had seen it before. When it ended, Ellie sat up.

"Is your hand okay?" She eyed Harry's bandaged hands sympathetically.

Harry just lolled his head back so it rested on the sofa. "It's fine. Barely even a scratch."

"Funny, Osborn," Ellie sarcastically praised. "You should become a comedian."

"I don't think it'd fit into my schedule." Harry responded.

Although Ellie hated to admit it, she enjoyed their banters. She'd noticed how just month ago, Harry had been a cold, broken guy but the more she spent time with him, the more she rubbed off on him.

She shuddered at that metaphor. Not _literally_.

And it wasn't that she'd fixed him or anything – he was still cold and broken. But he had an easier time hiding it rather than letting it slip past his exterior mask, and she supposed the times they laughed together would go easier on the whole dying thing. And although he was technically dying bit by slow bit every day, it didn't seem like it. Sometimes his blue eyes would light up when he chuckled or smiled genuinely, and oh, was it a sight to see.

Ellie was pulled from those thoughts from Harry himself, when he stood up and stretched. Ellie watched him do it with interest, the way the muscles of his back moved underneath his shirt, and the way his shoulder blades protruded through the thin material.

"What's the time?" Harry suddenly asked, looking at her.

Ellie quickly averted her eyes and searched for a clock. There was one above the T.V, on the wall. "Um," She stuttered to find words. "Eight-thirty."

"I'm going to bed." Harry announced wearily, rubbing at his eyes.

Ellie nodded but then furrowed her brows. "Wait, now? What, are you like fifty?"

Ellie was rewarded with a glare and a kick to the shin, which her attempt at dodging proved a failure. HaHThen, as if on miraculous cue, Ellie yawned and Harry sent her a smug smirk. "Shutup," She snapped at him. "I guess I'll go to bed too, whatever."

Harry frowned. "On the couch?"

"That's what I did last time." Ellie explained.

"Use the guest room or something."

Ellie paused. Her mouth hung open. "There's a guest room?"

"Seriously, do you even think?" With that, Harry yawned again and left Ellie to her own devices, with an exhausted call of "Night" over his shoulder.

Essentially leaving Ellie with the burden of finding the guest room herself.

Ellie heaved herself off the sofa and began her journey to search for the previously non-existing guest room that she'd spend the night in. There were so many halls; Ellie thought she'd probably end up getting lost and having to call for Harry to find her.

As it turned out, that wouldn't happen, since she ended up finding the room after minutes of searching. It wasn't that hard, even if her directional skills were terrible.

She flicked on the nearest light switch and was met with the most extravagant, beautiful bedroom she'd ever laid eyes on. The walls were painted a creamy white, which matched the sheets of the bed – Ellie assumed it was king-sized. Pillows literally littered the bed and it rested on a huge, beige carpet. Ellie was almost too blown away to gasp. Likewise, she was almost too scared to step foot in the room in case she ruined it, which was a likely possibility.

It was a huge contrast to her own bedroom, which consisted of a single bed with boring blue sheets and an equally as boring pillows. Nevertheless, she kicked off her shoes without taking her eyes off the bed, and with one half-swift movement she dived onto it, knocking some pillows off in the process.

Oh god.

Ellie didn't know if it were possible for something to be better than Oscorp coffee, but if there was it would be this.

This was possibly the most _comfortable _bed she'd laid on. That might've been because she'd spent her whole life sleeping with scratchy sheets, but even so, she was blown away. She could stay there all night – which she was planning to do, anyway.

The last thought that went through her mind before she let sleep take her under was that she should totally sleep at Harry's place more often.

* * *

**[A/N]: Here, have another chapter! I completely vomited this one out. I wrote this at 4AM so my apologies for anything worth apologizing for. I am so tired. ;A;**

**As always thanks for the lovely reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

It was raining.

It was a simple note to make, and usually Ellie wouldn't care all that much for it.

Except that it was raining, and although she would've been happier outside than in, at least Sarah had decided to show up on her doorstep to keep her company on the gloomy, Sunday afternoon. Her hair had been completely unscathed in the mission of getting from her house to Ellie's, something that Ellie noted with mock spite. Sarah was always looking her best – even on her 'bad' days (which, in Ellie's opinion, weren't half as bad as her own).

Ellie proceeded to shower Sarah with unnecessarily continuous compliments on "being the best friend _ever_" when Sarah had presented her with cupcakes that she'd made earlier on in the day.

It was true, though – on that day, Sarah could've been the greatest friend ever. Ellie was pondering on whether she should get her a 'world's greatest friend' mug for her next birthday.

She was also pondering the loyalties of her own mother, who she suspected loved Sarah even more than her own daughter.

"These are lovely, Sarah, thank you." Mrs. Jones had praised, giving Sarah a peck on the cheek and a warm hug.

Sarah grinned widely, throwing a thumbs up to Ellie. When she pulled away from Mrs. Jones' death grip, she picked up one of the cupcakes and threw it into her mouth. "I made it with my mom. She's teaching me how to cook. Next time we're making'_b__oeuf bourguignon_'." Sarah rose her fingers in quotation to the French name.

"That's wonderful! If only I knew how to bake like your mother." Ellie's mother laughed heartily and went back to picking up her discarded broom and sweeping the kitchen floor. "She truly is a masterchef."

Ellie took a bite of one of the cupcakes and sighed into it.

Sarah gave her a knowing grin and nudged her with her arm. "I'm not going to ask if it's as good as Oscorp coffee, but is it as good as Oscorp coffee?"

Ellie gave her a defensive look and held her cupcake close to her body. "Not even close," she managed to muffle between a stuffed mouth. Ellie brought her cupcake up to her face with one hand beholding it, like she was serenading it. "You're still pretty delicious, though." She said to the half-eaten, deformed cupcake.

Sarah shook her head and rolled her eyes, hopping up to sit on the counter in the kitchen. She picked up another cupcake from the plate. "I worry sometimes, Ellie." Sarah announced dramatically.

"The deliciousness of these cupcakes is pretty worrying," Ellie agreed, taking another huge bite. "I'm surprised they haven't grown legs and taken over the world yet."

"Your compliments are somehow pleasant yet at the same time concerning." Sarah said. She set her half-eaten cupcake down and hopped off the counter to pick up an already read newspaper from the dinner table. Her eyes lit up in genuine appreciation. "Yay, more Spiderman."

Ellie craned her neck to see the front cover in Sarah's hands. "I wonder what the article's about," Ellie laughed lightly. She changed her tone to surprised and love-struck. "Did he save the day again?"

"Why, of course he did!" Sarah reciprocated the tone and put a hand up to her heart mockingly. "My hero."

They both had a good laugh until Mrs. Jones shook her broom at them, criticizing. Ellie almost groaned at the look on her face – they were going to get a lecture. "Now, girls, don't be patronizing. We need someone like Spiderman in this city - you should count yourselves lucky we have him." Mrs. Jones ended her preach with another shake of her broom, before picking up a cupcake herself and nibbling on it.

"We are, mom," Ellie assured, picking at the hem of her shirt absentmindedly.

Sarah snorted in a dreamy way, however that could be possible. Somehow she made it work. "Plus he's a total babe."

Ellie gave her a look that said 'you think everyone's a babe', but Sarah just sent her one back that said 'lock me up for it'. Somehow being friends for so long had taken a total effect on the way they could communicate, something Ellie wasn't so sure was a good thing. At the same time, though, it was.

"You mean his _body_ is a babe." Ellie retorted. She felt Sarah needed a bit of a lecture herself. "He could be completely disfigured under that mask for all you know."

Sarah just shrugged. "It's not like I'm planning to shag him anytime soon, what've I got to lose?"

Ellie just shrugged herself and took another bite into her crumbling cupcake. It was too delectable to come up with a coherent comeback, as much as she wanted to.

For the next hour the two spent their time lazing in the kitchen, eating up the entirety of the cupcakes themselves – simultaneously getting crumbs all over their clothes and around their mouths.

It was a Sunday afternoon that Ellie cherished.

When they'd finished with their consumption montage, Sarah and Ellie decided to head into Ellie's room and hang out – especially since her window was right near the street and the sound of rain was almost soothing to them.

"So," Sarah began. She had herself situated on Ellie's bed, scrolling through her phone nonchalantly. Probably on one of her social networking sites, Ellie thought. Or texting Damien. "What's been happening in the Ellie du solei?"

Ellie shrugged, which was hard given her own position – which was hanging upside down off of the end of her bed. Blood was beginning to rush to her head and she was getting dizzy, but she was too lazy to get herself upright. "Dunno." Her voice was strained from her place. "You?"

"'Dunno' is not an answer. You damn well know." Sarah replied.

"'Dunno' is the answer I give when I do not, in fact, know what you're asking." Whether Sarah was asking about Harry Osborn or what had been happening in her life that Sarah didn't already know about, Ellie was uncertain.

"I'm asking about Harry Osborn." Sarah clarified.

Ah, yep.

There it was.

Ellie struggled to bring herself back upright on the bed, but did it with a sense of accomplishment. She scrunched her nose up. "I don't know." At Sarah's threatening look, she raised her hands in defense. "I really don't know. What are you asking in particular?"

"I'm not asking if you've accomplished any sense of a relationship with him - because I know you're not interested in guys that way." Sarah responded indifferently.

Ellie's jaw dropped. "What? I'm not gay."

Sarah blinked. "Oh. Not that there's anything wrong with it, Ellie. I support you."

"What- I'm not gay, Sarah! I like boys."

"It's just that you've never gone a date with one." Sarah justified defensively. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't offend me. Even if I was gay I wouldn't be rolling in chicks, either. It's my lack of allure that's the problem here, Sarah." Ellie sighed dramatically at the end for effect.

Sarah just nodded without looking up from her phone, too indulged in whatever was on the screen to come up with a reply. Ellie sighed again, genuinely this time, and plopped herself back on her bed so she was staring up at the ceiling. The action proved ungraceful, however, since a few hairs lodged themselves onto her face as she did so (not that it was a surprise, really).

Ellie blew them out of her face almost aggressively in some way.

A few minutes passed of comfortable silence – hell, Sarah was her best friend and if they couldn't sit in silence without it being awkward then she wouldn't have earned that title.

Ellie was thankful for the thinking time provided, but also envied Sarah's ability to distract herself with devices, something that Ellie did not have. She didn't really have a need for a mobile phone, anyway – there were always ones at Oscorp and she could always use the payphone down the street or Trent, her landlord's, one (if she was willing to get a disgruntled mouthful from him).

Of course, they had their own home phone, but Ellie tried to restrict herself from using it so that she wouldn't affect her mother with any unnecessary phone bills. Unless it was important or strictly professional, Ellie and her mother wouldn't use it.

She guessed now that they were in a more stable position – and they had barely used up the five thousand Harry had given them – she would be able to, but she tried not to. They needed to make the money last.

Sarah pulled her out of her thoughts when she threw something at Ellie's head – a discarded article of clothing that Ellie had lying on her bed.

Ellie picked it up and flung it across the room, displeased. "What was that for?" The annoyance in her tone didn't show through as much as it should've.

"You weren't listening to me," Sarah frowned.

Ellie gave her a confused look. "Oh. What did you say?"

"I said Damien and I are going on a date tomorrow night."

At the mention of her arch-enemy, Ellie's scowl was immediate. "I hope the waiter spills his drink on him."

Sarah rolled her eyes and tried to kick Ellie, but it was avoided. "Seriously, be happy for me for once. I like him a lot."

"I am happy for you." Ellie persisted. "I'm just not happy for him."

"How does that make sense?" Sarah went back to tapping at her phone.

Ellie stopped for a minute to think. "Well, you deserve him because you're a good person. But he doesn't deserve you because you're a good person."

"Opposites attract," Sarah snorted at her own joke, even going so far as to chuckle. At Ellie's unamused stare she shut up. "What? It's true, believe it or not."

"Are you saying that good people and bad people attract each other?"

"That would explain every action movie ever, so yes." Sarah retorted intelligently. She changed the subject before Ellie could give another lecture. "So, what about you? Have you met anyone yet?"

Ellie almost laughed at the concept that Sarah could think Ellie could reel in any guys. Really? "No, I don't-"

She was cut short when flashes of memory reeled through her head.

Ellie remembered just yesterday, when she'd met a certain guy in a certain secluded and small bookstore. He seemed pretty interested in her, right? And she was definitely interested in him. Though, the idea deemed on her that it could've been just her – after all, the guy might've just been being nice.

What was his name again?

Dave?

D-something…

Damnit. Ellie racked her brain for a name to string along to the pretty face she'd been introduced to just yesterday. How could it have slipped her mind so easily? Maybe because boys had never really hung around enough to be remembered by her.

Despite coming up point blank with a name, Ellie gave in to Sarah's awaiting look. "I did, actually."

Sarah almost fell off Ellie's bed with the sheer astonishment. "What? What's his name? What's he look like? Is he cute? Information. _Now_."

Ellie laughed nervously but brushed the anxiousness off. If anything, she didn't want to develop any sort of crush on the guy since it was almost definite she'd be rejected in the end. Plus, she didn't even know the dude properly. "He works at this little bookstore in the city a few blocks from Oscorp. It was like a two minute encounter, nothing special."

Sarah was having none of the vague stuff. "Tell me _everything_. This is important. This is a _breakthrough, _goddamnit. What color was his hair?"

"Um, blonde." Ellie gave in.

"His eyes?"

"Uh… Green?" Ellie was having a hard time remembering, what with the yellow light in the bookstore clouding her memory of it.

"Accent?" Sarah was bumbling through the questions excitedly.

Ellie raised a brow at that one, but still replied. "He sounded a bit British, to be honest."

"British, blonde, green eyes. Ellie, you are _so in._ You've got the golden combination." Sarah rambled, clapping her hands enthusiastically like she was applauding Ellie. "His name?"

"I forgot." Ellie answered sheepishly.

Sarah gave her a withering look.

It almost said, 'yes, of course, trust Ellie to forget the name of a cute guy!'.

Sarah slumped like she'd given up hope for Ellie, but within a short second regained herself. "Wait! What was the name of the store?"

Ellie's brain was getting sore from all the remembering. "Uh… Bookstore Antiques?"

Sarah stared at Ellie like a madman, like she'd just discovered the Krabby Patty's secret formula (somehow, this was the only way Ellie could describe it). "I know that store. Oh my gosh."

Ellie's mouth hung open in confusion. "You… do?" She never took Sarah for the type of person to go into antique bookstores.

"Yeah! You know Jeremy Yates from science? His step-brother works there." Sarah explained.

Ellie didn't understand Sarah's never ending supply of connections. "How do you know that?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Let's just say that I'm a sucker for cute guys. Let's also assume I dated Jeremy Yates once upon a time."

Ellie's bottom jaw hit the bed. "You did? I don't remember that."

Sarah tried to shrug casually and inspected her nails. "It was for a week."

Although Ellie was surprised at this new information, she was still confused. "Wait, who's Jeremy's step-brother?"

By the expression of Sarah's face, she was thinking. "D…arren. Or something like that. Anyway, he was born in England originally but then his mother fell in love with Jeremy's dad or something. So he was raised in Brooklyn."

Ellie was astonished by the amount of information Sarah knew about people.

Is that what happened when you had access to numerous social networking accounts? "How do you know _that_?" Ellie asked unbelievingly.

"Jeremy talks a lot. Like, a _lot_. It was never-ending torture, believe me." Sarah clarified.

Wait a minute.

Darren – that was it.

Ellie silently rejoiced at her newfound discovery. "Darren was the guy I met, then."

Sarah blinked at her. "Dude, no kidding?! You need to call him. Right now." Sarah touched a few things on her phone and then stuck it in Ellie's face, where a keypad was showing.

Ellie panicked. "What? No! I can't call him."

Sarah raised a brow. "Why not?"

Ellie fumbled for a legible answer. "B-Because… He's probably at work right now. Plus, I don't even know his number."

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "We'll just call the store then."

"No!"

Sarah gave Ellie a weary look. "Ellie, this is your shot at finally landing yourself a guy. Are you sure you want to miss it?"

"Well… no, but…"

"But nothing. If this dude is interested in you, things are only gonna go uphill. I promise. Hey – I have an idea. Why don't you ask him for coffee?"

Ellie furrowed her brows.

Coffee? "Why would I do that? I have coffee here."

"I mean coffee at a diner or something." Sarah explained.

"Oh… Like- Like you want me to ask him on a date?" Ellie was honestly rummaging for information here. What did you even do on dates?

"Not like a date. Like coffee. There's a difference."

Okay.

"Here-" Sarah input a few numbers into her phone and touched the dial button.

Before Ellie could protest or die in her pool of embarrassment, it was already calling the bookstore.

Sarah threw the phone into Ellie's lap, which Ellie clumsily brought up to her ear – praying to whatever God that they miraculously wouldn't pick up. She'd just tell whatever employee that did pick up that it was a false call and to have a good day.

"Bookstore Antiques, Darren speaking." Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. She wasn't actually expecting Darren himself to pick up.

"Darren?" Was the only coherent reply she could squeak out miserably.

"...Yes?" Came his reply. She could almost feel the confusion radiating from the other end of the phone.

"It's- Uh, well- Um- Ow!-" Sarah elbowed Ellie sharply without warning in the stomach. Ellie sent her a scowl and tried to regain herself, rubbing at her side to nurse it. "Hey, it's- Uh, it's Ellie."

There was a pause on the other end. Ellie had the sudden, quivering realization that maybe Darren hadn't remembered her, either. Her fear was proven wrong, however. "Ellie! Hi. Hello. How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm perfectly peachy." As much as Ellie tried to avoid the subject at hand and tried to make meaningless small talk, Sarah was not happy. She gestured wildly in front of Ellie like they were playing a hardcore game of charades. Finally, she ended it with a hard kick to Ellie's leg. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Came the voice on the other side of the phone. Worried, almost.

Ellie tried to brush it off casually, sounding much more forced than normal. "Me? I'm fine! I'm fine. so, I was wondering if you maybe- I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I was wondering if you maybe, possibly, would like to go for a sorta... coffee... with... me?" Ellie cursed at her clumsy speech.

"A coffee?"

Ellie winced at his cautious tone. "...Yes? I mean you don't have to. I'll let you get back to your work- O-Or whatever it is that you... you know, I'll just leave you to it. Sorry for wasting your time - I bet it's really precious down at the bookstore, sorry. Thanks anyway. For your time, I mean. I mean- it's not like I valued it. I mean I did - dammit. I mean- Sorry. I'll just-"

Darren's laugh tinkled on the other end. "I'd be honored to."

"I mean it's not like- wait, what?"

"I'd like to go for a coffee with you."

"...Great. I mean more than great. That's- that's amazing. Thank you. I mean- why did I say thank you? Ugh, just... What time do you have in mind?" Ellie was hitting herself now. Sarah was having a silent fit in her excitement in front of Ellie.

Darren chuckled, most likely at Ellie's impaired speech. "Well, I get off at around five. Maybe we could have dinner too."

Ellie almost spluttered into the phone. "Dinner? You mean like..." Ellie trailed off as her mind went blank at a loss of useful words.

"Like?" Darren urged on patiently.

Ellie swallowed and looked down at her hands, even though Darren was on the other side of the phone. "Like a date? Like not like a date, but like a sorta-date?"

"Like a sorta-date." Darren confirmed.

Ellie felt her chest do a leap. "Great! That's great."

"Or, you know, a real date." Darren edged on, something resembling coyness in his tone.

"A real- of course. That's perfect."

"If that's okay."

"More than okay. A-okay. Stellar."

"Great."

"...Great."

"I'll pick you up at six. Is that okay?"

Ellie hurried to stutter out her approval. "Six is fine. Six is perfect."

"Alright. I'll see you then."

"I guess you will."

"For our date." It was more as if he was testing the words out on his tongue.

"Our date. Yep. See you then."

Then, a chuckle from Darren, followed by beeping. Darren had hung up. Ellie took the moment to throw the phone back into Sarah's hands and her head into her own. She let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding.

"Oh god. I made a complete fool out of myself." Ellie groaned out. Could she have been any dumber? Probably yes.

"No you didn't."

"He probably thinks I have some kind of disability to form real sentences!"

"No he doesn't."

"I am totally going to blow this." Ellie ran her hands through her hair – an action that proved she'd been spending way too much time around Harry – and blew out a shaky breath.

* * *

**[A/N]: This chapter became too long originally, so this is only half of it! Also, I realize that adding the whole 'Ellie going on dates with people who aren't Harry' thing is unnecessary, but I feel like it adds a whole lot more character and development into the story. How is she going to realize she really likes Harry if she has nobody to compare him to? Thank you all for the amazing reviews and please, keep them coming! I love reading them. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Within five short minutes, Ellie was freaking out. Not the kind of freaking out that included hyperventilating, either – the type of freaking out that sent you into a pacing, sweating frenzy. Ellie's face was getting hotter the more she panicked. She decided that her face was officially going to melt right off if she didn't calm down; as much as she tried though, her efforts proved fruitless.

Ellie ran her hands over her face, the panic showing through as clear as glass. "I just set myself up for a date! A real life date, Sarah! As in, the first date I've ever had! I've never even been on a date. What will I wear? What do you usually even wear to dates? I don't even have any good clothes!" Ellie scrambled over to her closet, threw it open and began rummaging through the less than suitable clothes for her occasion. Her mind was running frantic. "I don't own any dresses that haven't been ruined; I'm totally going to blow this. He's going to be so disappointed. Oh my god."

She didn't even notice her frantic babbling until Sarah dropped her phone onto the floor as she got up from the bed. "Ellie, will you shut up for a minute?!" Sarah demanded.

It was obvious she was growing tired of Ellie's antics fast.

"..." Ellie shut up immediately, mouth half open in speech.

Sarah approached her and put her hands on Ellie's shoulders. "You _won't_ blow this. You're an amazing person, Ellie. You'll get through this. You just landed yourself a smokin' guy, with the help of moi. And you're going to _blow_. _Him_. _Away_." Sarah emphasized the last words.

Despite Sarah's inspirational speech, Ellie was still not convinced. "Yeah, okay." She blew a few pieces of stray hairs out of her face. "And how will I do that exactly? With my charming clumsiness? Not gonna happen."

Sarah shrugged casually (an action that almost tipped off Ellie's frustration – how could she be casual in a time like this?)."You'll do it with the help of me. And by that, I mean that I am going to run you through every single thing you need to know about boys and dates for the next three hours until that boy is showing up at your front door in awe at what I've created."

"A monster?" Ellie blurted out. She quickly covered it up, though, when she saw Sarah's glare. She didn't need Sarah being cross with her in a time like this. "I mean- I'm sure you'll do well, but please let's not have a repeat of last year."

Ellie shuddered at the memory, but Sarah just let her mouth hung open, offended. "What? You looked great. People were staring. A few guys, too."

"Yeah, because I looked like a drag queen that got literally _dragged_ through a pool of makeup and fancy clothes." Ellie recalled.

"Whatever." Sarah huffed. "I think you looked good."

Ellie brushed off the nonsensical subject and went back to the matter at hand. "So when exactly is this boy tip parade gonna start? Because I'm freaking out over here and it's only three o'clock."

"Calm down, Ellie." Sarah sighed, pushed Ellie away from the closet and began rummaging through it herself. A snort sounded as she went through the first lot of clothing. "I never realized how many hoodies you own until now. I'm kind of disappointed, actually."

Ellie just groaned. "Help me."

"You have to have something that would- a-ha!" Sarah grinned in triumph and pulled out an old dress that Ellie had never worn – one that still had the tag on it. It was a simple blue, and went down to the knees, but Ellie had never found an appropriate occasion to wear it. She never thought she would until now, which was why she was forever grateful to Sarah for managing to find it beyond the mass of her ordinary clothing.

Sarah put the dress up against Ellie's body, scrutinizing. Then, she nodded thoughtfully, like an artist inspecting a piece of artwork. She threw the dress onto the bed and plopped down beside it. "You can try that dress on later. For now, I need to fill you in on your blank spots."

"My blank spots?" Ellie repeated.

"Up in that noggin of yours."

"My... noggin." Sometimes, Ellie really wished Sarah would stop being so vague and get more to the point.

Sarah nodded enthusiastically. "Of your knowledge of boys. As far as I am concerned, you are definitely in need of a good read."

"Please don't tell me you're going to start throwing girly magazines at me." Ellie cringed at the memories of all the chick flicks Sarah had forced her to watch time and time again.

"No." Sarah actually looked offended; though whether it was mock or genuine Ellie was unsure of. "I'm simply going to tell you the things that'll get you by."

"Right. And they are?"

"They are..." Sarah looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well - what do you do if he leans in for a kiss at the end of the night?"

Ellie's mouth dropped open and her eyebrows furrowed. "He's going to kiss me?"

"Well, most men do at the end of dates. It's kind of a tradition, but he might not even do it. It's usually a given, though. If he's anything like a gentleman he'll totally go for it." Sarah inspected her nails uninterestedly, like it was a subject she'd gone over many times.

Like she was some type of professor.

"What do I do if he does?" Ellie asked. To be honest, she didn't quite like the idea of kissing anyone on her first date.

"You kiss him, obviously. Duh. Unless you don't want to."

"Why would I not want to?"

"In case he turns out to be a complete jerk-off in the end and you want to hightail it as fast as your little legs can carry you."

Ellie gasped and dropped her hands to her legs defensively. "My legs are not little."

Sarah just sighed and 'tut'ed. "Ellie, everything about you is little. Including your knowledge of boys."

For the next millennium, it seemed, Sarah ran her through everything that included 'dates' and 'boys'. Ellie was fifty percent sure she didn't understand or listen to most of it, but the message that Sarah had encrypted into her head was simple enough. In complete honesty, Sarah could've just told her not to be an idiot and send her on her merry way, but she seemed kept on the idea of educating Ellie.

Ellie was unsure if being more interested in algebra than Sarah's lecture was a good thing or not.

When, finally, Sarah was finished and Ellie had half-understood every little detail she'd managed to tell her, Ellie sighed wearily. She kind of wanted to have a nap – the soothing sound of the drizzling rain outside and the outside-of-school lesson she'd gotten had sent her into an exhausted mood. But, alas, that was not a thing she could do.

Sunday was the only day that Harry allowed her to have work off, and now that Ellie finally had something to do other than sit at home, she was ecstatic.

The thought crossed her mind that Harry probably wouldn't be very happy about her little date – but another thought challenged it, remembering that it wasn't his place to decide. It also wasn't up to him to decide who _she _dated.

Even if he did have more experience.

And anyway – why did he care? He had plenty of models that he screwed on a weekly basis, so what's that to _one guy_ that Ellie simply got to know? He didn't have much good reasoning behind his cockblocking, and even if Ellie wasn't planning on screwing any of the guys she met, it was still offensive. It was almost like Harry was saying 'no, you can't date _anyone_'.

For that, Ellie was angry at him.

But she had no time to be angry – it was already five o'clock and she still wasn't getting ready for the date with Darren. She'd met the guy just a day ago, but she liked him. Maybe not in that way, but she had a feeling she could make it work. That something could become something between them. And maybe – _maybe _– she wasn't completely over Kevin Summers, but who cared? He was a jerk.

And as far as she knew, Darren was kind. He was charismatic.

The next half an hour could be listed as such: Ellie threw the dress on, Sarah 'ooh'ed, Sarah proceeded to do Ellie's hair and after much bickering, Ellie let Sarah do her makeup.

In the end, Ellie didn't look half bad. Yes, she looked different when she looked in the mirror. Almost completely different. And yes, the makeup on her eyelids was making the skin burn, but she did look good. For once, she was happy with it.

Not that she was planning to continue wearing make-up in the future, though. She didn't know how long it was going to take for her to get sick of the weird, elongated feeling her lashes had taken on due to the mascara.

When her mother had walked in, she'd gasped and told Ellie how gorgeous she looked. Ellie didn't know if it was because she was her daughter or she really was being genuine. When Ellie had told her that she had a date, her mother almost teared up. It was nearly offensive, but Ellie let it slide. After all, she was kind of happy with herself too.

Her first date. Ellie looked at herself proudly in the mirror. She'd finally gotten herself a date, and it wasn't some overly-creepy, pizza faced jerk who had no real knowledge of how girls worked. Despite her outrageous fears of what could possibly go wrong on the date, Ellie tried her best to push them away and be happy. After all, instead of everything going wrong, maybe everything would go right for once.

Maybe the universe would be on her side once more.

Sarah had texted Ellie's address to Darren's mobile – leaving Ellie with the suspicious confusion on how the hell she had his number in the first place. Sarah just replied to Ellie's narrowed eyes with a nonchalant shrug, so Ellie left it at that. Sarah was the most social person she knew; it was to no surprise that she had almost everyone's numbers.

When the clock above Ellie's dresser finally read 5:53PM, Ellie began to panic once again.

Ellie fluttered about frantically, trying breathing exercises to get her crap together. She was pretty sure if she didn't by the time Darren came, she'd be a red faced mess. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Sarah?" Ellie requested Sarah's aid almost breathlessly, trying to feel around behind her aimlessly for Sarah.

Sarah sighed from Ellie's bed. "Calm down. You're going to rule this."

Ellie breathed in and out deeply, suddenly feeling faint. "I'm going to pass out before he even gets here."

Although it was probably unlikely, it was a true concern of Ellie's at the time.

"You won't pass out. Look, you'll do fine. He isn't a complicated guy, alright? They're easy to crack." Sarah assured. She checked the time on her phone, and her eyes got wide. "He's going to be here any minute. Come on; let's get you out of here."

Sarah led Ellie into the kitchen easily. Ellie was fanning herself with her hands, trying her best to cool her face down. "How do I look?" Ellie asked nervously, gesturing pointedly towards her burning face.

"Like a beetroot. Other than that – stunning." Sarah's response wasn't assuring, but it managed to calm Ellie down slightly at her honesty.

Not even a few short minutes after, the doorbell on the front door rang.

Ellie began to hyperventilate. "He's here. Sarah, he's here already! He's early. Why is he early?"

"He's only about three minutes early," Sarah rolled her eyes, but then hopped up and down and squealed. She grabbed Ellie's hands in hers. "I'm so excited for you! He's going to be blown away, Ellie. It'll all turn out great, I promise."

The doorbell rang again, urgently.

Sarah's grip tightened on Ellie's hands. "Remember – if he tries anything use the pepper spray I gave you." Ellie dug around in her purse to make sure she still had it, which she did. She gave Sarah a thumbs up, and Sarah squealed one last time. "Okay, go! Have fun kids!" She called out as Ellie opened the door and shut it behind her.

Knowing Sarah, she'd probably stay to help Mrs. Jones with dinner and then leave sometime after that.

Ellie sucked in a deep breath when she saw Darren, dressed casually but cleanly in a white t-shirt and black jeans. "Hi." It came out more as a release of breath.

Darren gave her a charming smile and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Hey. You look…" He seemed to struggle to find the right adjective. "Great."

Ellie was a bit disappointed by the poor word, but hid it with a smile. "You too. So… Where exactly were you planning to take us?"

As they walked down the steps to the street, Darren gave her a smug grin. "Can't tell you, it's strictly secretive."

"Oh," Was all Ellie could respond with. Maybe it was her nerves that restricted her from being able to upkeep a normal conversation with him. It certainly wasn't awkward, but it was lingering on the border of it.

Darren's car was a simple, sleek black color – not at all fancy, but still sufficient enough to make Ellie's jaw drop in awe. Darren just chuckled at her and opened the passenger side door for her, which she just managed to mumble out a 'thanks' for.

Ellie wasn't uneducated when it came to stranger danger – she knew she didn't know Darren well, and she knew to sweep a look around inside his car before getting in. Darren didn't seem like the type of person to be a kidnapper anyway, and he didn't lock the doors once they got in and began to drive to whatever secret destination he had in mind, so Ellie relaxed slightly.

She was sure her face was still red, though; something she internally noted with embarrassment.

When they finally arrived to the location, Darren had opened her door for her. Ellie stepped outside and was greeted with the sight of a fairly impressive restaurant, but not quite as fancy as the outside one Harry had taken her to once.

As they walked through the doors and took their seats, Ellie let out a nervous chuckle. "I thought you were going to take me to a diner or something."

Darren laughed too, then cleared his throat and picked up a menu. "Guess I just wanted to impress you."

"Mission accomplished." Ellie guaranteed, picking up her own menu. It came as a great deal of relief that the words on it were not French, unlike the menu at the restaurant she'd dined at with Harry.

A waiter arrived to their table shortly after and took their orders.

Ellie cleared her throat and adjusted her position in her chair. "So what's England like?"

Darren gave her a confused look at her sudden topic start, but was polite about it. "Cold."

Ellie sat back in her chair at the one-worded answer. She was expecting him to elaborate a bit more so they'd have something to talk about. She searched the tables around them, where other couples and families were seated, for a topic that would hopefully break the ice.

It hadn't even been ten minutes yet and already the date was going awkwardly.

Ellie chewed on her lip as she tried to remember Sarah's advice on conversation topics. "So, is this your favourite restaurant?"

Darren, who was watching the kitchen doors for their waiter to bring them their meals, looked back at her. Ellie couldn't have mistaken the burdened look on his face, like he was bothered that she'd been trying to make conversation. "Not exactly." He turned back towards the kitchen doors.

"Okay…" Ellie muttered, picking up one of the forks on the table to play with it in her hands as a distraction. For some reason, Darren wasn't interested in talking. That didn't mean she wasn't going to keep trying, though. "How many times have you been here?"

"A few." Came the sparse, definite reply.

Ellie sighed and decided to go completely typical, to get his attention. "What are your hobbies?"

Darren didn't even look at her. "Reading, mainly."

"What do you do at the bookstore?"

"Sort through books."

Ellie deadpanned, but kept her composure. This was going to be a long date.

* * *

Just like Ellie suspected, it was.

Darren was most likely the most _boring _person she'd ever met, and she was begging for an escape.

He had literally told her, in a passionate manner, that he loved to proofread dictionaries. That was basically the telltale sign that he was so boring, Ellie was hoping Sarah would somehow come around the corner in her mother's car to pick her up, to save her from having to deal with this date for the rest of the night.

Sure, Damien was charming and funny – but he was boring, and obviously not a talker when food was involved. This was the most disappointing first date Ellie had experienced, and she was wondering why the hell she'd been so nervous in the first place.

The date wasn't even over yet. Damien had just ushered the waiter over for his second round of dessert, and so Ellie was left poking her left-over food around boringly with her fork. This date was _definitely _not going the way she expected, and even though she wasn't sure of a lot of things, she was sure it was a bad sign.

Sarah had recalled numerous dates she'd been on over the years with different boys, and all of them seemed romantic and cute – the complete opposite of Ellie's situation. Ellie felt no need at all to reach over the table and kiss Darren, like Sarah had explained she'd felt with her first date. Ellie didn't feel anything at all. The only thing she felt like was getting out of here as fast as she could, which while tempting, would also be written off as rude and offending.

Ellie couldn't be spiteful about this, she told herself over and over. _She _was the one that had set up the date for herself, even if it was Sarah who pressed her to. She couldn't be mad at anyone but her own self and, of course, her lousy date partner.

Ellie decided that, from the deductions she made from her experience so far, she wasn't going to go on a date again until she knew the guy well enough. It was absolute torture having to sit there silently and listen to the sounds of Darren eating. It seemed his food was getting more action than Ellie.

Not that that was surprising.

Ellie stopped her abuse of her mangled food and was struck with an abrupt idea.

What if she could just… _call _someone?

She could call someone to come and get her and save her from this horrible date. Ellie felt bad for thinking it once realizing it would be ditching Darren, but the notion wasn't left completely dead.

For one, she didn't know _when _this damned date was going to end. And Darren seemed pretty intent on chewing on his food for the rest of it.

Maybe the idea wasn't such a bad one.

Ellie cleared her throat, attempting to get Darren's undivided attention. Maybe it could work.

Darren looked up at her, mid-bite.

Ellie swallowed nervously and gave him her most polite smile. "Could I borrow your phone?"

Darren finished eating then raised a brow at her, wiping at his mouth. "Why?"

Ellie scrambled to come up with an excuse. "I just- I just remembered that… I forgot to feed my cat. I should probably tell my mom."

Damnit, Ellie. That was the dumbest excuse she could muster.

Despite the overly-suspicious sounding excuse, Damien just gave a nod and fished his phone out of his pocket, handing it to Ellie.

Okay. Deep breaths Ellie. "Thanks. I-I'm just gonna go to the…" Ellie made a gesture towards the set of doors that led to the women's bathroom.

"Don't be too long." Darren replied. Though, judging by how he didn't bother to look up at her as he said it, he didn't seem to care that much.

Ellie's chair screeched a bit as she stood up and weaved her way through the other tables and people to the women's bathroom.

When she reached it, she leaned against the sink and stared at herself, all done up, in the mirror. She could only scoff at herself as she wondered what the point of it all was, anyway. Darren didn't seem to be paying as much attention to her as Sarah let on.

Ellie wasn't particularly upset by that, though.

She gripped the phone in her hands and at first struggled to understand how to use it. It was different from Sarah's phone, which she'd used plenty of times. Finally, a number pad showed up and Ellie did a silent victory cry.

Ellie ran through people's faces in her mind, wondering who to call to save her. Damnit, she really didn't think this through.

She didn't even know Sarah's mobile number – the one person that could understand and help her either through or out of this.

She really needed Sarah right now. Ellie felt a pit of dread forming at the bottom of her stomach as she realized that she'd have to deal with this date until the end. That, combined with the fact that if she did, there was a chance she might have to deal with Darren trying to plant a kiss on her.

Ellie didn't want Darren to kiss her. He was attractive, sure. Boring, sure. Something about kissing him didn't feel right, like she didn't want _him _to kiss her at all. Not even just a slight peck on the cheek, either. It didn't feel right.

That was why she needed an escape.

Her hands began to shake, making it hard to see the numbers on the screen of the phone. It had been almost five minutes now and she still hadn't made a call, and Darren was probably wondering where she was. It should've taken maybe thirty seconds. She was scared if she waited any longer he'd come to see what was up and knock on the door.

Ellie frantically tried to rack her brain for something, anything – _someone _to call. She needed out badly.

Her hands didn't stop shaking once her eyes went wide with realization and her fingers scrambled to put in the correct number.

It dialed.

It rung.

Five rings.

Ellie prayed that someone would pick up.

On the sixth ring, they did.

"Hello?"

"Harry?" Ellie breathed out in relief. She'd gotten the right number.

"How'd you get my number?" Harry asked curiously. His voice was thick.

Ellie held her breath for a moment to check nobody was outside the bathroom doors. "I saw it a few times on the paperwork you made me do. Look, I'm in a bit of a situation here."

She could almost _hear _the roll of Harry's eyes over the line. Now that she thought about it, that sounded creepy to word. Harry was obviously still confused, and chose to ignore Ellie's last part. "I thought you didn't have a phone."

Ellie almost hissed it out. "I don't."

"How are you calling me?" A pause. Then, Harry's voice seemed very meek. "What happened? Where are you?"

"I'm on a date." Ellie explained, tapping her foot on the tiles beneath her anxiously.

Harry laughed almost in disbelief. "_You're _on a _date_?"

"_Yes_, I'm on a date." Ellie confirmed gruffly. She didn't have much time.

"Is it your first date ever?"

"Yes. It is. Look, can you just-" Ellie was cut off by Harry's laugh again.

"That's just adorable."

Ellie gripped the counter behind her tightly. "Listen to me. I'm on a date with that guy from the bookstore."

Harry didn't reply for a few seconds. "What?"

"The guy from the-"

"I heard what you said. Why?" Harry seemed genuinely worried. Ellie assumed it was just the quality of the call, though.

"Because I thought it'd be a good idea and I was wrong. I was really wrong. The guy's boring as hell, I'm _bored _as hell, and I need to get out of here." Ellie spat the words out nervously and quickly.

Harry paused before replying again, something Ellie was getting sick of fast. "So where are you now?"

Ellie racked through her brain to remember. "I'm in the bathroom of the restaurant. It's called '_Diana's_ _Restaurant_' or something fancy like that."

"That's not too far from Oscorp," Harry stated.

Ellie could hear someone's shoes scuffing the floor outside of the bathroom, so she ushered her words out. "Yeah. Look, I know this is weird and all but there was nobody else I could call and can you come pick me up?"

Harry sighed, like he was burdened, but it didn't seem too affected. "I guess. I'll be there soon."

Ellie's finger lingered on the 'end' button. "You promise?"

Another pause. "I promise."

She clicked the button and ran a hand through her hair nervously. She quickly threw one last look in the mirror before stepping outside. The person that seemed to be waiting outside of the locked door was just an older woman, much to Ellie's relief.

Ellie found Darren's table again and handed his phone back to him. Darren took it without a second glance, but then did a double-take when he noticed Ellie didn't immediately sit back down.

He placed his fork down on his plate of food. "Is something wrong?"

Ellie chewed at her lip, wondering whether to tell the poor guy she was ditching the date, to put it simply. "Yeah," She replied. Ellie was about to vent her honest thoughts out, but then avoided it. Instead, she lied without batting an eye. "I just found out my cat is dead. Sorry, but I have to go."

Although Darren's mouth hung open slightly in confusion as she picked up her purse and left him sitting at the table, she didn't look back.

Ellie took to sitting on the curb at the front of the restaurant to wait for Harry.

This was possibly the worst date she could've imagined. Well, she could've done worse things, like spill her drink on him – but luckily that didn't happen. She was just glad she'd ended it.

Five minutes later a sleek, shiny car pulled up and the backseat window rolled down to reveal Harry's face. _Typical_, Ellie thought. It was typical that he wasn't the one to drive the car. Ellie wondered if he even had a driver's license.

Ellie got up onto her feet and around to the other side of the car to get into it. When the car began to move again, she thanked Harry profusely. "You're the best, man. Seriously."

Harry shrugged and yawned. "Knew there was something about the guy."

Harry seemed incredibly fatigued and the circles under his eyes looked increasingly dark. Ellie tried to look away from his seemingly unhealthy form, but kept being brought back to his still bright blue eyes. "You don't look so good."

"I haven't looked so good for a while." Harry retorted, seeming glum that she'd brought the topic up. "I don't know if you've noticed."

Ellie didn't catch the sarcasm, even though she was the master of it. Either that or she chose to ignore it. "I didn't think it mattered."

Harry didn't reply and just looked up at the roof of the car mindlessly, staring set ahead at something that wasn't there. Ellie knew the topic of his death nearing was hard to think about for him, but the more she looked at him the more she had the never ending, sinking feeling in her stomach.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Harry decided to break it himself for once. "So your first date, huh?" He didn't sound as teasing as he tried to let on, their previous topic probably not pushed to the back of his mind far enough.

Ellie squirmed uncomfortably in her seat and looked out the window. "I guess. I'm not going to count it, though. I mean, I just ran out on the guy."

"He probably deserved it." Harry shrugged and looked out his own window momentarily. "Did he kiss you?"

Ellie froze, not wanting to discuss that kind of topic with _the _Harry Osborn: basic playboy. "No. I wouldn't have kissed him, anyway."

Harry scoffed humorously. "Why not?"

Ellie fumbled to cover up the real reason. "W-Well, I don't think I was ready for… that type of… move… yet."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her in the darkness of the car. "Have you even kissed a guy?" It was more curious than accusing. At Ellie's responding silence, he laughed in surprise. "You haven't!"

"Lots of girls my age haven't had their first kiss." Ellie's argument wasn't that factual, but she felt she needed to defend herself.

"Sure." Harry gave out one last laugh before shaking his head in disbelief.

Despite their teasing friendship, Ellie made note that talking with Harry was surprisingly easier than any other guy she'd talked to. Maybe it was Darren that had brought her to make that sudden comparison, but she preferred it that way anyway.

Just then, Harry banged on the cab for the driver to stop the car.

Then he threw up.

* * *

**[A/N]: Holy crap, man. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I had to finish off the whole other half of this chapter whilst dealing with more emotional problems and the lack of sleep I've been getting, PLUS SCHOOL IS BACK TOMORROW AND UGH. I'm not giving up this fic, though!**

**The next chapter will be, thanks to a request from **_**JustBeingMe**_**, from Harry's P.O.V. (It'll still be in the standard third person format, though). This chapter was insanely long, but thank you everyone for sticking around and I hope it's not **_**too **_**long that you got bored!**

**Thank you all for the incredible reviews and I love you all! I think they're what pushes me to write more than anything else, really. **


	16. Chapter 16

He didn't feel like he was dying.

It was inevitable, though.

Harry was basically a walking, talking corpse, getting worse day by day - and yet all he could think was that he didn't feel like he was dying at all.

His physical appearance was changing, obviously. He knew that. The circles under his eyes began to look more like bruises. Even though he'd been pale to begin with, his skin was beginning to graduate to an even sicklier, greyish shade.

It was a debilitating disease, and although it was meant to weaken him, he didn't yet feel the effects of it. He was supposedly in the beginning stages of it, he had guessed. He didn't feel like he was dying. He didn't feel like he'd be dead in months to come. He knew, though, that it was only a delusion and in time the effects of the sickness would hit him full force, leaving him bed ridden like his father.

He only hoped, however selfish it was, that that day wouldn't come.

A few times in his life had he wished for death - but now, it seemed, he didn't want to die. Harry didn't want to die, he wanted to live. He was only young after all.

Harry wasn't naive - anything but. He knew that no matter how much he tried to avoid the matter at hand or wished for a different outcome, he knew it would get to him. He knew he'd die eventually.

He knew.

Death was inevitable.

He didn't understand that until he'd passed out in the backseat of his car, right after basically throwing the remainder of his stomach up. Harry didn't expect it - and as far as he knew, he didn't even see it coming until the stabbing pain in his gut had wrenched it and left him heaving. He hadn't even recalled Ellie was there, in the car with him, until she began to freak out. Maybe it was the effects of the sickness, but he distinctly remembered hoping she wasn't one of those people that got sick when people threw up. He literally prayed, and although Ellie didn't throw up as well, he prayed more.

He wasn't religious, but for some reason, in his sickened state, it was unavoidable. He needed to pray to whatever God there was, because Ellie was in the car with him and seeing him vulnerable for the second time and even though he wasn't embarrassed (he was too sick to be) he didn't want her seeing him like this.

He didn't recall sitting against hard concrete steps until Ellie came into view again, calling out his name. Harry knew she was freaking out but despite it couldn't get out any words to answer her. He didn't know if he could. What would he say? 'I'm okay'? Ellie sat down next to him, propping him up against her shoulder. His frame was too tall for it but it didn't seem like Ellie minded.

Everything was passing in a blurred mess, even though he could see it all clearly. He didn't seem to recall anything that was happening until a few moments after, and even then he wasn't sure. Was he dreaming or not? Or maybe he was already dead.

No. No, he couldn't be dead. Ellie was still there.

Ellie was still talking at him - at him because he couldn't reply. He wished he could, but he couldn't feel his mouth. He didn't know if he was talking or crying; he didn't know if he was awake or asleep. The worst part was that Ellie was there to see it. But she didn't care. It was useless, the phrase, but it kept replaying through his head as he mindlessly watched Ellie grab at his face and check for signs of something. Ellie didn't care. She didn't care what state he was in. She didn't care about Harry Osborn, she cared about Harry. How nice.

The last comment ran through his head a few times. How nice. If he had said it out loud, he wouldn't have known if it weren't for Ellie giving him a sudden concerned look and adjusting his body to more comfortable settings.

He realized she was putting him in a position that would assist him in breathing easier, too long after. He could breathe. He could-

The warm, uncomfortable rush of sickness targeted his stomach again. He threw up again, this time on a- a sidewalk? Where were they?

Things only passed in drunken-like blurs as they moved, only focusing once they'd settled. Harry tried to remember if he'd gotten drunk – ifhe _was_ drunk – but came back with nothing. He needed to calm down. Was he calm? He felt his hands shaking, but looked down and realized it was only Ellie's hands in his. She was shaking. She shouldn't be shaking - why was she shaking?

He didn't know what was happening. In hindsight, he didn't know he didn't know what was happening and although he wasn't scared, he was confused and that was close enough.

Harry didn't know how much time had passed until Ellie's face came into view again and she called out his name.

It sounded foreign to him. Maybe she wasn't calling his name, maybe it was some other word he couldn't pinpoint. What was she talking in? French?

No, it was English.

She was crying now. Why was she crying? She needed to stop. She needed to-

"Harry, please don't do this."

The words rang clear and sharp through his head like a freshly sharpened blade.

Don't do this.

Don't do this.

Don't do... What?

Did Ellie say that?

He couldn't recall her saying that, but her lips were moving so he assumed she did.

Don't do this.

Don't be sick.

He wasn't sure if this was the disease or if he was only commonly sick. He parted his lips, a numb movement. With a dry throat and hoarse voice, he managed to let words fall out. He sounded like a broken record. "Where am I?"

Ellie's face fell when he looked at it. She looked like she was shocked he'd said anything at all. She was surprised he'd snapped out of it.

Had he snapped out of it?

Everything felt the same. Everything felt numb, except for Ellie's warm hands on his own.

Then, she looked away, onto the... Road? She called something out to someone he couldn't see. She was talking to someone. Then a voice, further away, replying. Ellie turned back to Harry and inspected his face. He inspected hers, though not as committedly.

"Harry," Ellie said. Her lips seemed to be moving out of synchronization with her voice. The words were clear, though, like she was close. "How- how are you feeling?" Her voice trembled. It wasn't strong.

She wasn't strong. She was crying. She was scared. She'd never dealt with this. Harry parted his lips again - or at least, he tried to. He didn't know how the words came out, but they did.

"Tired." He didn't know if the simple word pertained to what he felt. Maybe there was no word. He felt pained. Exhausted. Fatigued. He wanted to...

What did he want?

…He wanted to sleep.

He must've said that out loud, too, because Ellie gave out a short bark of laughter which lifted her red, splotchy and wet face. She nodded, and then said something again. He felt like someone had pressed a mute button, because he didn't hear it. She must've noticed his indifference and she repeated it again. "I'm going to take you inside."

Inside where? He hoped it wasn't the hospital.

Or Oscorp.

He didn't want to be at Oscorp right now. He kept thinking of his father. He kept- He kept thinking of everything. He needed to stop thinking. He felt his brain was going to physically explode.

Ellie tried to stand up with shaky legs, and tried to pull Harry up with her. She was unsuccessful.

Harry wanted to help. But he couldn't move his limbs. He felt like he'd been thawed out. He checked to see if they were still there, and they were. He felt he was disembodied. Ellie pulled Harry up again and he tried to help, tried to move his weight with her, and somewhat achieved. The rest of his weight landed on Ellie's short frame, which he couldn't help. He wanted to say sorry, but once again no sound emitted, even if his lips moved.

Ellie struggled to bring him up the steps. She wrapped his arm around her neck and wrapped her own around his waist for easier access. It was still hard for her. Her wet eyes looked like they were concealing her vision. She tripped up a few times, almost sending Harry down with her.

Then he blacked out.

To no surprise, he didn't remember blacking out when he woke up in a dimly lit room on a less than comfortable sofa. The place smelled like... Like caramel. It was an unusual and pointless note to make, but it was the first one he made. For some reason even though his eyes were open and he was seeing blurry colors, he felt he wasn't seeing anything clearly until Ellie came into view again. A wave of relief washed over him to the knowledge he wasn't in some unknown place - well, partly.

It wasn't so hard to read her lips this time. "Can you sit up?" The wet tears on her cheeks looked like they'd been crudely wiped away, and her nose was shades of red and pink, and her face was flushed and her eyes were red but somehow she was still so pretty.

He tried to move his body again, and some feeling had returned. His stomach was churning, though not because of nervousness or worry. He felt sickened.

Ellie helped him sit up properly. He could hear her voice saying, "Oh god," repeatedly, but didn't see her lips moving. He knew what she was thinking - that maybe the disease had took him early. He was thinking it too.

She handed him a glass of water, but with numb fingers it slipped out of his hand and hit the floor. Ellie didn't hit him or yell. She just cleaned the mess up and left the room.

She came back sometime later - five or twenty minutes, Harry wasn't sure - with a new glass of water. She helped him drink it this time. As the liquid slipped down his throat he felt it quench the dryness and it was like his voice box had lessened the constriction it had on itself. "Ellie." For some reason, it was the only word he could think of saying. Maybe it was because she was right in front of him. Maybe he had forgotten the words 'thank you'.

She moved in front of him, taking the glass away and setting it down somewhere. A table. "I'm here." She said, sounding too far away.

"Where am I?" He asked the question again, because it was the only thing on the back of his mind. His voice was croaky and thick, but Ellie paid that no attention. "My place."

Ellie's place? He tried to look around the room - old fashioned, boring shades of browns and beiges and whites. He returned back to Ellie's face, dazed.

He had most likely thought that he was showing emotion on his face, but from the scanning of Ellie's eyes he decided it was blank and tried to rearrange it again. He couldn't feel the muscles, like they were foreign.

The room was spinning again. Not more spinning then colors intertwining and mixing and blurring together, but spinning was the only available describing word in his dazed state. He hadn't realized his eyes were sliding shut until Ellie's own had widened in alarm. Pain slammed through Harry's cheek, and his vision flashed a bright white. When he regained his sight, the room was back to normal - or what he assumed was normal at this point.

Pain still shot through the muscles of his face, though, and he brought a hand up to it in confusion. The muscles in his face regained feeling. Ellie was halfway across the room, holding her hand to her chest. She looked frightened, but not of him. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry, Harry."

_Stop apologizing_. He wanted to grab her and shout it in her face. Then he had realized what she'd done: she'd slapped him. Despite the self-disgust on Ellie's face, he was glad she hadn't let sleep claim him. Or whatever else there was to it. He was glad. "Please don't die," she mumbled out with a cracked voice. "Please don't be dying."

He wanted to pertain to her request, but at that moment he really felt like he was dying. He felt like he needed to sleep. Harry wanted her to let him.

There was a constant, buzzing throb on his temples – like someone was pressing down two metal screws on each side. It messed with his eyes; it made everything he saw in doubles.

It could've been worse.

In spite of the state he was in, the words reverberated around his aching head.

It could be worse. Harry could be dying legitimately.

_Was _he dying?

He didn't know anymore. Maybe he was already dead, and this was his heaven. Or Hell – but it seemed impossible if Ellie was there.

Regardless of his tongue feeling like a dried up prune, he managed to croak out words again. "I'm tired."

Ellie grabbed at the words with everything she had in the state of exhilaration she was in. She needed Harry to be talking to her, assuring her he was fine, insulting her intelligence playfully – but he _wasn't _and she found that she hatedit. "I know you are, Harry, I know – you can't go to sleep, if you go to sleep then you might… you…" She visibly tried to choke out the words. "You could go away. And- and you can't…"

Harry's eyes slid shut for maybe two seconds.

Then, nothing.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he wasn't sure if he was awake or dead.

Ellie had become his personal reality-check – making him realize what was real and what was not. When her eyes snapped open at his sudden shift on the couch, she jerked herself up from the carpet floor, hovering her hands over him frantically. That was when he was sure he had only just woken up, and he wasn't actually dead.

Words began to spill out of Ellie's mouth – it didn't seem to matter that she had slept on the floor beside Harry all night and she probably had a sore neck. "Harry! Do you need anything? Are you thirsty? Do you need water? Crap, I was supposed to stay up all night; I must have fallen asleep… _Shit_. I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry. How are you feeling? Does your back hurt? Are you going to throw up?"

Harry felt amazingly better than he did last night, but still felt horrible. He chose to ignore the aching pain in his back from sleeping on the uncomfortable sofa and focused more on Ellie. "I'm okay." He tried not to let his wince show when he heard his own voice – cracked and dried out.

"If you hadn't blacked out three times last night _then _I would believe that." Ellie replied grimly.

Three times? Harry didn't remember blacking out, but he did remember the searing confusion he felt and sickness, as well as a hysterical Ellie. "I'm thirsty." It was all he could manage to get out, given the amount of things he needed to think through. What the hell had happened to him exactly?

Ellie just nodded, gave Harry another worried glance and gestured for him to wait one minute before disappearing out of the living room.

He was glad Ellie was his friend. It wasn't like she was any Peter, who he'd trusted for years, but she was damn well nearing it. How did she manage to keep up with him? Nevertheless, he was glad it was her who he'd broken down in front of and not anybody else. Even if he wished she'd never seen him so vulnerable, he decided it was useless now. She'd seen him twice, just as vulnerable.

Ellie returned shortly after, having rushed her services, with a glass of water. Following shortly behind her was a stern looking older woman, who had two thin creases where her brows furrowed.

Harry wanted to look as mature as possible, but couldn't bring himself to even stand let alone act like an adult who knew what he was doing in front of another.

Ellie placed the glass down on the table and watched as Harry grabbed it with a shaky hand and took a long gulp. "This is my mom." She motioned towards the older woman.

Harry nodded. "Hi, mom." It was supposed to come out playful, but it cracked somewhere between the two words, so he took another sip of the water.

The woman – the older one – looked more concerned for Harry than concerned that a stranger was residing in her apartment. "What's your name, dear?"

Funny. He would have assumed Ellie would've told her already. He gave Ellie a slightly confused look, to which she shrugged nervously. "Harry Osborn."

"Harry Os- Oh my _dear_," The lady put a hand up to her chest in shock. "_The _Harry Osborn?" She looked accusingly at Ellie, who looked in return like she was dreading this very conversation.

"The one and only." Harry replied dryly, taking another sip of water.

"You… You paid off our rent." The lady was directing the words at Harry, but was still staring at Ellie, as if waiting for confirmation.

Ellie just stared back, eyebrows raised in nervousness. "Mom, he's… not in the best condition, so if you could just…" She motioned towards the door.

Ellie's mother just nodded respectfully and left.

"I'm sorry." Ellie said as soon as her mother left the room. She sat down on the table across from Harry.

Annoyance blossomed in Harry at once again another apology. "Stop doing that."

Ellie sniffed, then wiped at her eyes. He realized she was trying to stop herself from crying again. "I can't stop. I don't want you to die, Harry. I feel like it's my fault."

"I don't either." Was all Harry could answer with. He averted his gaze up to the ceiling. Then a question popped into his head. "Why didn't you call for an ambulance?"

Ellie looked stricken with realization. "It never came to me. I thought- I thought I could handle it. I'm sorry."

Harry tried to ignore the apology. He was never going to accept them, because she had nothing to be sorry for. "Well, I'm not dead."

Ellie looked down at the floor and sniffed again. "What happens next time, though?" She mumbled.

Harry thought about it for a moment. At first, he didn't understand her question, but then he realized she was implying that it might happen again. "Hopefully I don't die."

"You _won't_ die," Ellie said, louder, sharper.

Harry noted she was kept on the idea that he was going to stay healthy for the rest of his life, and that he was going to grow old and die of natural causes. "I will, Ellie."

Ellie shook her head and refused to look at him. Refused to look at his pale skin and dark circles and dimming blue eyes.

He didn't blame her, though.

* * *

**[A/N]: I am so **_**sorry **_**for the late, late, late update! I've kept you all waiting too long. ;A;  
Truth is, I had this written up on my phone but didn't have time to get it up on my computer. I know it isn't what everyone wants to hear on this site, but I've just been really busy. That's my excuse for this unacceptably late update. **

**Anyway, I'm not sure if I'd count this chapter as much character development but there's certainly some plot development! Hopefully the next chapter won't be as dark and (**_**hopefully**_**) not as late to update! I hope you all liked this chapter and I'm sorry to get all emotional on you guys, but I'm so thankful nobody's given up on this fic! I love you all and I love the reviews every one of you leaves!**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter! **


End file.
